Phantom Leader
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: What would happen that instead of Robin, Danny Phantom was the one adopted by Bruce Wayne, trained by Batman and became the leader of the Teen Titans. This happens after Ultimate Enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Fanfictioneers! This is my first DP X TT Fanfic, so be nice. I'm sorry to say that the Titans won't be appearing in this Prologue, but the Dark Knight will. Oh, and Robin isn't going to make an appearance at all. So, here goes.**

**Author's Note: I don't Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I do, they would still be on air. And I also don't own the Batman.**

Prologue: Why did it happen…?

_Danny's POV_

Why? Why did it happen? Why couldn't he save them? Why did **He** have to kill them?...

If only I was fast enough. If only I was strong enough, I would have save them. I would have fix my mistake. But no. I was weak, foolish and stupid. I was supposed to be the hero. I was supposed to save lives. To save the people I care about. But I didn't. And now they're gone. I could still see the look on their faces. They weren't angry at me. They were proud that I did the best I could. My funny, caring, slightly obsessed parents. My smart, overprotective sister. My teacher who was the only one who cared about my future. My meat-eating, tech-loving friend and my gothic, supportive friend. The only people who cared for me, who loved me, who protected me… and I failed them.

I could still remember the flames that were wrapped around my body, and after that, nothing but the welcoming darkness that protected me from the cruel world known as reality…

_Bruce's POV_

I couldn't believe what I just saw. A fourteen-year-old kid with black hair and blue eyes just witnessed his family and friends explode in front of his eyes. What made it more unbelievable that a ghost did it. Sure I've seen some crazy stuff, being the Batman and all that, but to see a kid experience that was too much.

The reason I went to Amity Park was because the local Ghost Hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton, impressed me and I wanted to make a deal with them to sell some of their inventions. I called them a week ago and they happily agreed. Me and the Fentons go way back in college. We planned that miniature Ghost Portal together, along with a fellow student named Vlad Masters, someone I never really like. But when we were about to build it, I was needed to inherit Wayne's Interprise, my family's business. So I didn't get to see if our project worked. I haven't heard from then until they invited me to their wedding. I was shocked to hear about the accident that gave Vlad his Ecto-acne, but I found it unreasonable to blame Jack for it. We kept in touch after that, they even asked me to be their kids' godfather, to which I happily agreed.

Poor kid. Here he was, lying unconscious on a hospital bed. I manage to call an ambulance and they immediately came and took him. That shouldn't happen to him. That shouldn't happen to anybody. The entire reason I became the Batman was to prevent anything like this to happen.

He began to stir, then he opened his eyes. He sat upright and looked around his surroundings, not knowing I was there

"Hello, Danny," I said gently. He looked at me, surprised to see someone he never met before. " My name is Bruce Wayne. Did you remember what happened a moment ago...?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyes were suddenly filled with tears. He then cried on his arms. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

"It's alright, son," I said, looking at him. He reminded me the day I lost my parents. Hopelessness and grief were the only things I ever thought of. I shouldn't let him suffer like that.

So I decided to adopt him.

**Okay. That's it. In case you're wondering, Bruce is going adopt Danny. Danny doesn't know that Bruce is actually his godfather until next chapter. Also, I won't be using Robin, since the summary clearly said that Danny is going to become the leader of the Teen Titans. If you want to ask questions, remarks, comments or advice, feel free to do so. But I don't accept PM. Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! I got some reviews! That's a first step for me! Anyways, I was enrolled to school, so I'll update once a week, maybe twice. So please enjoy. And don't worry, this chapter will be very long. I will also be using a Third Person, so I won't be confuse.**

**Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans and Batman.**

Chapter 1: Under the Bat's Wing

_Danny's POV_

There he was, looking at a giant painting of his family and friends, sitting on a comfy armchair near the fireplace in the middle of the night. He was grateful to Alfred for putting this picture for him. He was also grateful to his godfather, who he didn't knew he had until 3 weeks ago. He smiled when he remembered what happened at the hospital…

_Flashback_

He was on a bed, crying that he failed to save the people he cared about. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Bruce Wayne looking at him with understanding eyes.

"It's okay, Danny," he said, putting on a comforting smile. "Everything will be okay."

Danny looked at his eyes and stopped crying. For some reason, he felt that Mr. Wayne understands what he's going through. He wiped his eyes and tried to smile, but his lips were petrified.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Danny said, sniffing. Now that he stopped crying, his sadness was replaced by fear. Now that Danny's an orphan, he has no choice but to move in with Vlad, and if he does that, **He** will exist.

His fears were brought to life when the door opened. Vlad walked in, his face a mixture of triumph and sadness, but mostly triumph. Behind him was someone that looked like a lawyer and a doctor.

_No!_ He thought, feeling a sense of dread. _This can't be happening! I don't want to go with him! I have to do something, quick!_

"Mr. Fenton," said the lawyer, his voice filled with sadness. "I'm sorry for your lost. You have my condolence. But right now, I'm here on official business." His tone suddenly changed. He took out a bunch of important looking papers out of his suitcase and started reading one of them.

"According to the law, since your parents have died and you don't have any relatives, you will be placed in the care of your parents' closest frie-." He was about to point at Vlad, whose face was filled with victory.

"No!" Danny suddenly shouted, getting off the bed and staring at them in horror. The doctor tried to put him back in bed, but he ignored him and continued shouting. "No! I don't want to go with him! Please,anywhere but him!"

The lawyer, doctor and Mr. Wayne was looking at him in shock. Only Vlad looked unsurprised. He glared at Danny. Then he quickly changed his expression before anyone noticed.

"The boy is obviously deluded," he said, his tone was mocking Danny. "He clearly isn't thinking straight."

"I know what I'm talking about!" He shouted angrily. "And there is no way I'm coming with you, you Fruitloop!"

"Well you don't have a choice!" Vlad sputtered angrily, surprising the doctor and the lawyer.

"Actually, he does," said Mr. Wayne, looking very angry. Danny almost forgot about him. Vlad looked at him in surprise.

"Bruce! What are you doing here?" He asked, his face smiling, though it looked painful.

"I was here to do some business with Jack and Maddie. Before the…accident of course."

"Oh yes, the accident was of course sad," by the tone of his voice, he was half-sad and half-glad about it. "But what do you mean by Daniel's choice? I'm the only the only suitable choice fo-."

"Actually, you're not," Mr. Wayne interrupted him. "You are not the only close friend the Fentons' had. I'm also a suitable guardian."

"But-!"

"I am also his godfather," he said, ignoring Vlad. Everybody looked at him in surprised, including Danny.

The lawyer snap out of it. "Well. If that's true, then you are the most suitable person to be Daniel's guardian, Mr. Wayne."

"WHAT!" Vlad indignantly shouted, surprising everyone inside and outside the room.

His lawyer looked at him, his eyes wide. "You must understand, Mr. Masters. It's in the law."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LAW! THE BOY SHOULD BE MINE! YOU'RE MY LAWYER!" He shouted, looking insane, well more insane than usual.

"I-I k-know, b-but-" he sputtered.

Mr. Wayne cut in. "It's Danny's choice, of course. He should choose who to go with."

Danny looked surprise. His godfather was Bruce Wayne? He suddenly snapped out of it.

"I want to go with Mr. Wayne," he said quickly. _If I went with him instead of Vlad, I could avoid __**Him.**_ This was a golden opportunity for him.

Mr. Wayne smiled. "There. I believe you got your answers, Vlad," he said, looking at the outraged cheese-head.

Vlad looked outrage. Before he could start shouting, the doctor stopped him and threatened to call security if he doesn't leave immediately. He glared at Mr. Wayne then he shifted his gaze at Danny, who was looking relieved. He stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

The atmosphere was uncomfortable. Then the lawyer coughed.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, if you will adopt Daniel, you have to sign this first," he gave him the paper he was reading before. Mr. Wayne took it, pulled out a pen in his pocket and signed it.

He read the paper before putting it in his case. "Well then, I will take my leave. Thank you for your help, Mr. Wayne," the lawyer shook his hands. He then looked at Danny, " and good luck, Mr. Fenton."

He left the room. The doctor asked if Danny was okay, then after checking his condition, he left, leaving Danny and Mr. Wayne.

Danny looked at his godfather." Mr. Wayne-."

"Call me Bruce, Danny," he said gently.

" Um. Okay," he said "Bruce. Thank you, for adopting me and everything."

"It's alright. I don't mind at all," he assured.

Danny looked sad again. "I just can't believe that they're gone."

Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Danny. It wasn't your fault. "

Danny wanted to shout that it was his fault. It was his fault that they died. But he managed not to.

He looked gratefully at Bruce, knowing he just saved him from a terrible future.

_Flashback end_

A week after that, Bruce paid the funeral. He gave them a nice burial and even a statue for them, the same statue Danny saw in the future, except Mr. Lancer's statue was nicer. Danny thanked him for doing that but he said it was no trouble. After that, he packed his belongings and gave Bruce his parents' inventions then they went to Gotham. He was surprise to see Wayne Manor, it was awesome, and Alfred, the butler was nice. Even though Bruce was away all the time, he was able to talk with him.

Suddenly he heard something behind him. He looked behind him, heading on the chair, and saw the Grandfather clocked rising, revealing Alfred in a secret passage way. He then pulled one of the pendulum and the clock went back to normal. His eyes were wide with surprise. He quickly pulled his head down and waited for Alfred to left. Once he was sure that Alfred left, he went to the clock and pulled the pendulum. He went inside the door then it suddenly became dark. Then he felt like he was in an elevator. Once it stopped, he looked around in awe. He was inside a cave filled with computers. There a black motorcycle, a black jet and other cool stuff. On top of him were bats, flying around the cave, screeching. On the screen on the biggest computer, was the logo of the Batman.

"The Batcave," he said in awe. He heard stories about the Batman, Gotham's Hero. He look up to him, always wanted to be like him. He suddenly heard screeching wheels. He looked at one of the smaller caves and saw a black car. The car stopped and one of the doors opened, revealing the Dark Knight himself. Danny quickly hid behind a pillar. He was so shocked that he forgot that he had Ghost Powers that he could use to turn invisible or escape. Batman went up to one of the computers, while Danny was thinking of a way get back to the Manor. When Danny took a look where Batman was, he was gone. He suddenly felt a shadow behind him. He turned his head and saw the Dark Knight looking at him.

Danny stared at him with wide eyes, then he suddenly said something unexpected.

"A-are y-you Bruce Wayne?"

Batman only looked at him, then after what felt like an eternity, he pulled of his cowl, revealing his godfather's face.

Danny gasped.

After he finally found his voice, he started talking. "Bruce?! You're the Batman?! That's so cool!"

Bruce sighed, which made Danny to stop talking.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out," he said. "I should of guessed that you would saw the entrance behind the grandfather clock."

"Sorry," Danny said, looking down.

"It's alright. I guess now you know why I don't stay home every often."

Suddenly Danny got a crazy idea.

"Bruce, could you train me?" He asked.

Bruce looked at him in surprise, then he said, "absolutely not."

"But why?" Danny asked.

"Because it's dangerous," he answered, scowling at him.

Danny was not going to lose this, so he kept on pestering him to train.

"Why do you want me to train you so badly?" Bruce asked.

"Because I don't want other people to go through what I've been through," he answered. "I also don't want to rely on my powers to much," he added without thinking.

"Powers?" Bruce asked, looking serious.

_Oh uh,_ he thought. He looked at Bruce giving him a nervous smile.

"Did I say powers? I meant…Um…Flowers! Yup, I meant flowers. Hehe," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, hoping that his godfather bought the lie. But by the look on Bruce's face, he didn't.

Danny sighed. He started explaining about his accident in his parents' Ghost Portal that gave him Ghost Powers and about his alter ego; Danny Phantom. He then transformed in front him to show that he wasn't lying.

He watch nervously as his godfather absorbed this crazy piece of information. He was waiting for him to start throwing those battarangs at him, but instead he did something Danny least expected him to do.

"You start training tomorrow night," he said, sounding more like the Batman instead of Bruce Wayne. "Until then, get some rest."

Danny was shocked, then his expression changed to excitement. He went back to his room, and looked out the window. He saw the bats from the cave flying on the black sky, the full moon shining brightly.

_I will become stronger,_ he thought, looking at the sky with a determined expression remembering his family and friends. _I will become the greatest hero there is. I promise!_

Unknown to him, Clockwork was watching him from one of his screens. A smile was on the Time Ghost's face, happy that Danny made the right choice.

"In time Danny, you will," he said, changing into his baby form.

**Well, that's it. It may not be good, but hey, this is my first Fanfic, so be patient. And now, I will answer some of these reviews.**

**nightmaster000- You'll get your answer in the next chapter. Here's a clue, it's the first girl Danny will meet.**

**Fantasy-Mania31- I know right. This might be the first story where Danny is the leader of the Titans, and not Robin.**

**jeanette9a- You could say that again! :D**

**numbuh13m- I'm so glad you do, cuz I do too!**

**Well, that's it! Don't forget to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I may have more time to update then I realize! To those who reviewed my stories, thank you and you are awesome! Anyways, your comments will be answered in the bottom. Oh, and search Phantom Leader in Deviantart to see my drawing of Danny's new look.**

**Well, here it goes!**

**Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom of Teen Titans. And I'm getting tired of typing this, so I'll stop doing it.**

Chapter 2: Go Teens! Part 1

_Two years later_

Inside a space ship, on the outskirts of space, two Gordanian guards were trying to secure a metal door, something or someone was screaming, a fight could be heard. Suddenly, another Gordanian run to the guards.

"What's happening?!" The newcomer demanded.

"The prisoner is trying to escape!" One of the guards answered, trying to hold the doors.

"Well then, stop her!"

"Were trying!" Said the other guard, looking panic.

Suddenly, the door was blown apart, the two guards were caught on the impact. The third guard looked at their prisoner. The prisoner was a beautiful, tanned-skinned girl, with long, orange hair and glowing, green eyes. She was wearing a black top and black skirt, a gray, metal-looking outfit was under her clothes. She was also wearing a strange looking tiara and some kind of handcuffs that covered her hands.

She started to say something, but it didn't make any sense, but she sounded _very_ angry. She then attacked her guards.

_No One's POV_

He was standing on the edge of a building, looking at his new home.

"Get ready, Jump City," he said to himself, smiling. "Here comes Danny Phantom!"

He was glad that his mentor agreed to send him on his own. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed working with the Dark Knight, scaring crooks, beating super villains and making fun of the Joker. But ever since his mentor joined the Justice League, he felt like he wasn't improving. He did loved working alongside those others heroes when they visited Gotham, but he felt weak when he saw Batman work so well with other heroes. So he decided to go solo and anew. Unsurprisingly, Batman agreed. He knew Danny felt useless when there was trouble, so he sent Danny to Jump City so he could go solo.

Danny suddenly noticed a piece of glass on his foot and saw his reflection. He smiled when he saw how much he changed in over two years. He became taller and leaner, his muscles could be seen under his newly-improved outfit. He was still wearing the old HAZMAT suit, but it changed, turning into a black and white suit, much like his evil future-self, but more cool-looking. He was wearing black gloves with a round, smooth green gem on each glove. His white boots has steel on the tip and under it. A black and white cape was flowing behind him, a green orb was holding it to his costume and he was wearing a white domino mask. He didn't use the mask to hide his secret identity, since his human form looks different from his Ghost form, but to hide the pain and fear in his eyes from his enemies. And his favorite part of the outfit was a silver utility belt he got from Batman. His belt was filled with Ecto-rangs, Ecto-powered Bo-staffs, Ectoplasmic disc grenades and a Fenton Thermos, incased he saw a ghost. The belt also prevents him from morphing into human if he fainted.

_I've become stronger_, he thought, which is true. Ever since Batman trained him, his Ghost powers became stronger and more controllable. _I'm no longer weak._

He suddenly spotted trouble in an alley. A fat crook was threatening a blond girl wearing a school uniform with a gun. He smiled, looking at his first job in Jump City. He turned invisible and stealthily flew down to the alley.

When he got close enough he heard the crook say, " if you don't want to get hurt, give me all the money you have!"

"Dude. If your trying to mug somebody, don't do it where someone can see." Danny said, still invisible.

The crook looked behind him and nobody there. Suddenly, a small, metal, silver and green boomerang was thrown at him, hitting his hand that was carrying the gun. Naturally, he dropped it.

He looked around, his eyes were wide open. "Whoever you are, I don't want any trouble!"

"Well gee, maybe you should of thought of that before you threatened a civilian," he said, turning visible in front of the girl. The crook and the girl looked at him in surprise.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be here!" Said the crook. "Shouldn't you be in Gotham with Batman?"

"I just moved here, Fatso," he answered. "And this time, I work alone."

He charged at the crook and kick him on the chin, sending him backwards. The crook stumbled a few feet then he stood up straight, growling. He pulled out a hand knife from his pocket.

"Oh no! A knife! My one and only weakness!" Danny said, sounding sarcastic. The crook attacked him, but Danny dodge every strike.

He slashed. "Whoops!"

He lunged. "So close."

He stabbed. "Almost there."

The crook finally hit him in the stomach. He grinned when Danny started groaning. But his expression changed to horror when Danny smiled and took the knife away from his hands and melted it with his glowing fist.

"W-what a-are y-y-y-you?" He asked, scared out of his wits.

Danny's hands started to glow. "I'm the kid with Ghost powers."

He fired at the crook's hand. He was sent flying to the wall, the energy turning solid.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" He shouted, looking at the glowing goo in disgust.

"That-," Danny fired and the crooks feet, "is called-," he fired at the other hand, " Ecto-goo," he finished, firing at the body.

"THIS STUFF IS DISGUSTING!" He shouted. Danny started to smile evilly.

"You want disgusting?" Danny suddenly covered his hands and sneezed, sending some Ecto-goo on the crooks face, filing his mouth with the stuff and nose. The crook gagged, tears were forming on his eyes.

"Don't worry. It's not snot. I think," Danny said, smirking. He went back to the girl, who was looking like she was in shock. Danny picked up her bag that she dropped.

"Here you go," he said gently. The girl snapped out of it and looked at her bag. She took the bag.

"Thank yo-," she said, looking at her savior, but he suddenly vanished. "Where'd he go?" She said, looking around in surprise.

Danny, who was invisible, flew towards the Pizza Place. He smiled at himself, thinking he did a job well done. He was thinking if he should get a bite to eat, when he suddenly saw something falling from the sky. The falling object landed to the place near to where he was going.

_What is that?! _He thought. _I better check it out._

He flew towards the place where it landed. When he was there, he saw a girl about his age emerging from the crater where the civilians were gathered around. She approached the civilians, shouting at them with words Danny doesn't understand, showing them her handcuffs. In fear, a civilian accidently snapped his camera at her. The flash angered her. She attacked the civilian using her handcuffs. The people started to run in panic while the alien girl was destroying the cars and the road. She then noticed the pillar at the Pizza Place, then she charged.

"Oh no you don't," Danny said, flying down. He threw an Ecto-rang at her hands, causing her to look at him. "Hey!" Danny shouted. The girl looked at him in surprise. "If you're trying to ask for directions, I don't think smashing things will help you." The girl growled at him then she attacked, making Danny jumped sideways, avoiding those heavy-looking handcuffs. He threw some disc grenades at her. The grenades hit her, exploding all over her. Danny looked at the smoking figure, thinking it was over. His eyes widen when he saw the girl completely fine. His eyes widen again when the girl used her foot to lift up a car and send it towards him. Danny turned intangible and stared at the wrecked car.

"Wow. She must be working out," he said turning his attention back to the girl, a little late. The girl managed to hit his head, causing him to fly ten feet backwards. He landed with a heavy grunt. Danny rubbed his head, then quickly dodged when the girl attacked again. Danny growled then pulled out a Bo staff. He hit her on the head, making her stumble back. Danny was about to strike again, when his staff had suddenly broke into pieces.

"Ooookay…. Was not expecting that…," he said, looking at his shattered weapon. The girl cracked her neck . "Souta…," she said before jumping at the boy, intending to smash him. Danny was about to turn intangible when a….Green ram slammed at her, causing her to slam to a bus. The green ram quickly turned into a green-skinned kid wearing a very goofy mask.

He saluted and said "Ex-Doom Patrol member, Beastboy sir! How may I help... ," he suddenly noticed who he was talking to. "Wowzers! Your Invisobill aren't you sir?!"

Danny's eye twitched. It's already been two years and someone still think his Invisobill?! "Well first of all, it's _Danny Phantom._ And second, stop calling me sir."

"Well, let me just say that it's a real honor to-," Beastboy started to said.

"Um..Beastboy, was it?" Danny interrupted him.

"Yes sir?"

Danny pointed at the girl, who somehow threw the bus she landed on. Beastboy jumped back and Danny started to turn intangible, when a buff teen wearing a gray sweatshirt with the hood up, black pants, black gloves and black boots jumped in front of him and caught the bus. He managed to stop it and put it beside him.

"YO! WHO'S HERE MESSIN UP MY NEIGHBOR HOOD?" He asked in a loud voice. Under his hoodie, you could see a glowing, red light.

The green changeling pointed at the girl. " She started it."

The girl was starting to get annoyed. She slammed her handcuffs on the ground, causing them to break and fell off. Danny always wondered why she was wearing those handcuffs until she fired green energy blast at them. The three boys ran behind the bus for cover.

Danny was looking at her, surprise was all over his face. _Is she a ghost?_ He thought. _No. Those blasts feel different and my Ghost Sense didn't respond._

Danny's hand started to glow. "Stay here," he said to the others. Before they started to complain, Danny turned intangible and invisible, then flew towards the girl, blasting her with his Ghost Ray. He fired at her until she started to breathe heavily. The girl looked around her surroundings to make sure no one was around, then she fell to her knees.

"She's obviously tired," Danny said, turning visible behind Beastboy and the big guy, surprising them.

"Gah! Man, don't do that!" Said the big guy. He looked around him then at the girl. "Girl's gonna wreck the whole City if we this keeps up," he said.

"I'm not gonna let her do that! I just moved here!" Danny said. Smacking a fist to his palm, he said "This is one fight I'm not gonna lose."

The three boys nodded to each other before charging at the girl, but they suddenly stopped when a black, glowing, raven-shaped wall appeared in front of them.

"Maybe…fighting isn't the answer," someone said behind them. They turned around to see a gray-skinned girl covered with a dark blue cloak with a hood, which covered her head and thus covered half of her face. The cloak was held up by a red jewel set in a gold plate. Underneath the cloak was a dark blue, almost black, leotard that had long sleeves with blue cuffs at her wrists with matching ankle boots.

Danny thought about her words, then she looked at the girl, who was still breathing heavily.

"Stand down," he said to them.

"What? You think you're the Boss or something?" The big guy demanded.

"Just give me a chance to do something," Danny explained. He walked towards the girl. The girl noticed him. She started to talk in her strange language, pointing her glowing arms at him. Danny raised his hands at her, showing her that he isn't going to hurt her.

"Um…It's alright," he said, trying to look brave. He turned his hand intangible and touched the handcuffs. The handcuffs phased through her hands, making a crater on the ground. The girl was looking at him, rubbing her arms. Danny smiled at her.

"Now that's over with, maybe we coul-," he suddenly stopped when the girl grabbed his chest then… kissed him?! Danny's eyes were wider than a plate. The girl suddenly pushed him, making him fall on the ground and started to say, "if you wish not to be destroy, then you will leave me alone." She started to fly away from them, her hair hiding the smile on her face.

The group all stared at her in shock. Nobody did or said anything, until,

"Sooo….I'm Beastboy. Who are you?"

**Finish at last! And don't worry, Part 2 will be quick! Now time to answer some reviews:**

**Fantasy-Mania31- Why Thank you!**

**nightmaster000- Sorry, maybe I'll write harem next time. And I think you already saw the answer.**

**twicht'pjofan95-Oh don't worry, he will, mwuhahahahahaa!**

**I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY- Don't worry, I will!**

**WordSmyth- Joker handled Danny's witty banters very unwell. ;p**

**jeanette9a- I didn't either!**

**Prophet of Shadow- Not, it's not a Batman Movie and Robin **_**might**_** appear as Red X. And yes, he does.**

**numbuh13m- I already had something plan for Robin, but thanks for the idea.**

**book phan44- I will!**

**Justus80- I'm glad you do!**

**Well, that's about it! Until then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaack! This is my fourth chapter ,and I loved how you guys kept waiting for this! And since tomorrow's a holiday, I could update again! Maybe even make another story! Oh, and later on, I'm going to interview the cast if Phantom Leader, so please ask them some questions in your review!**

**Well, here we go!**

Chapter 3: Teens Go! Part 2

"Sooo… Um…. Anybody know how that crazy alien girl was?" Beastboy asked nervously, getting uncomfortable with the attention he just caused.

"Well, whoever she was, she sure knows how to make an impression," Cyborg commented, though it feels like he wasn't talking about the city.

"I think we made a pretty good impression!" Beastboy said. "Crazy Space is gone and the city is saved! Right sir?" He turned to Danny.

"Seriously dude, stop calling me sir," Danny said, feeling annoyed. Beastboy saluted at him while he was scanning the war-torn area. _Wow… My first day in Jump, and now there's some big trouble here._ He thought.

"Well, thanks for the help, guys. I really appreciated it. Hope we meet again." With that, the Ghost Boy walked away. Beastboy ran to him, wanting to ask something.

"Hey sir? I mean Invisobill? Uh.. I mean Danny? Do you maybe-?"

"Sorry dude. I just went solo and I'm not looking forward to join a team yet." Danny cut him off, flying to the sky.

"… need a sidekick?" Beastboy looked down. The other two started to walk away. Beastboy tried to stop them by asking, "Hey! You guys want to get some pizza?" He ran towards Raven.

"I shouldn't," Raven said, not looking at him.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Raven," she said, still walking away.

Beastboy smiled, then he noticed the big guy and ran towards him. He then started to talk, "So! I guess it's you and me then huh? That's cool! I don't have anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol! This is going to be fun! Can we play video games?-!" The guy suddenly stopped, causing Beastboy to accidently slammed into him. The big guy took of his hood and turned around, revealing that most of his head had been replaced by cybernetics.

"THERE! Take a good long look!" The big guy yelled in a frustrating manner. "I had an accident, and now I'm a monster alright?! A Cyborg!"

"Cyborg?" Beastboy said, then he started to check him out. "Cool! You're like… Robotman 2.0!"

"…You're a weird little dude, you know that?" Cyborg stated, staring at Beastboy.

Beastboy chuckled, "Hehe, Dude's a cool word."

Cyborg started to walk away. Beastboy tried to stop him, calling him dude. He suddenly noticed a large shadow and looked up.

"DUDES!" His shouted. His eyes wide like saucers.

They turned their heads to the sky and saw a giant alien warship passing through the city.

"Looks like space girl has some friends," Cyborg commented.

"Or enemies'" Danny said, flying back to the group, putting two cents together.

the warship eventually stopped at the middle of the ocean and dropped a small pod on a small island. The pod started to glow and formed a giant hologram of an ugly reptile-like alien, his posture demanded that they follow or else. The alien started to talk.

"_**People of Earth. We come to your planet in pursuit of a prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave the city with minimum damage. But if you try an attempt to help her, your destruction WILL BE ABSOLUTE!**_" After that, the pod began to split, revealing countless aliens.

"That's a biiig ship," Cyborg commented as they spread their wings.

"And those are some nasty looking aliens," Beastboy added as they started to fly off.

"They told us not to interfere," Raven said.

They looked to Danny, his face determined to find her.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" Raven said, more like a statement than a question.

"Oh yeah," Danny answered. "Besides, I always wanted to meet an alien from space."

"Can we come too?" Beast boy asked, excited.

Danny smiled. "Maybe I could team up again." He walked to the deeper part of the city, the others following him except for the girl. She looked sadly at the ground and started to walk away when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked back and saw the hand belong to Danny.

"You coming?"

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me," Raven said, turning her head in shame. "If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

"I think we know enough," said Danny. Raven looked back and saw the three of them smiling. She smiled back and went with them.

The group went to an alley to hide from the aliens that passed them. He looked at the corner and so nothing. Danny said, "Alright, the coast is clear. No all we ne-"

"She's near," Raven interrupted him. The boys stared at her. The stares were starting to make her uncomfortable.

"I can sense things," Raven stated, looking on the ground.

"I'll see if I can track her scent," Beastboy morphed into a green bloodhound and began to sniff the ground.

Cyborg folded up his right sleeve. "There's a Sonic Analyzer build into my right arm," Cyborg said as he turned the device on. "If she's around, 'll here it."

Danny nodded. "Good. Now it's my turn." He looked up and his eyes started to glow. "Her energy trail is still fresh… She's not far behind," he stated, turning his attention back to them.

"I got her scent!" Beastboy said changing back into human and back into a bloodhound.

"And I can hear her heartbeat," said Cyborg, confirming Raven's and Danny's statement. The other teens nodded at each other and followed the green bloodhound. The eventually stopped at a Video Store where the front door had been melted open.

"Well, if she's not here, I guess the other aliens are slacking off," Danny joked, but the others ignored him and went inside. They found the girl in the part of the store that sold snacks, eating the snacks ravenously with the wrappers on. Beastboy decided to talked.

"Uh… Those taste better without the wrappers,"

The girl stopped eating. She then wiped her mouth and turned around and aimed her glowing hands at them. "Nice going Beastboy," Danny commented.

Danny walked towards her, his hands raised in front of him. "It's alright! We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?" She asked. "Why? For what purpose did you free me from my restraints?"

Danny gulped. He suddenly remembered Lancer's lessons about the guy who wrote _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_ And wondered if he went through this.

"You know.. just trying to be nice…hehehe," Danny chuckled nervously.

"Nice?" She said the word like it was alien to her. "We do not have this word on my planet." Wow, it is alien to her. "The closest we have is 'rutha', weak!"

Cyborg decided to step in the conversation. "Well around here nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why lizard king took you prisoner."

Starfire calmed down and started to hug herself, looking sad. "Not prisoner. I am… pize," she explained. "The Gordanians are to deliver me to the Citadel, where I wll live the rest of my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are…?" Raven asked

"Not. Nice." The girl simply stated.

Danny felt angry. He knew what it feels like to be a prisoner, but to be a slave by a bunch of ugly lizardmen? That's a low blow.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if I have anything to do about it." Danny said, walking towards her.

"Uh… Don't you mean we?" Beastboy said.

Suddenly the wall behind them exploded. They look towards it in surprise and saw some Gordanians, who looked ready to fight. "There she is! Seize the prisoner!" Said the Gordanian Captain.

The teens nodded at each other charged at the Gordanians. Even though they were outnumbered, the Gordanians were outmatched. Space girl, Cyborg and Beastboy easily charged through the Gordanians, Beastboy as a triceratops. Raven covered the shelves with her dark energy and threw them at the Gordanians. Danny used the shelves as stepping stones to jumped into the air, using his Bo staff to whack the Gordanians head.

The remaining Gordanians, along with the others that got back up, shot lasers from the tip of their spear, making the team hide behind the shelves, except Danny, who turned intangible to avoid the lasers. He took some grenades from his belt, added a little energy to them and threw them to the unexpected Gordanians. The grenades exploded, blasting the Gordanians outside. The girl flew outside and threw her energy beams at the Gordanians. Most of them covered their faces with their arm while the others flew after her. She managed to hit two of them, but the third one got close enough. She tried to punch him, but he dodge and slammed her to the road, making a miniature crater.

She opened her eyes and saw the Gordanian's spear glowing threateningly at her. Danny noticed it and blast the Gordanian that he was fighting to the other Gordanian, slamming them to each other. Space girl smiled at him. Danny smiled back at her, throwing the Gordanian that was behind him. Meanwhile, Cyborg punched another Gordanian, then he threw him to the Gordanians that were chasing Beastboy , who morphed into an eagle. Then the other Gordanians decided to concentrate their attacks at him. Cyborg shielded himself with his arms while the Gordanians were blasting him with their spears. His was alright, except for his clothes, that was torn so bad that revealed that his entire body is cybernetic. Beastboy morphed into a pterodactyl and used his claws to carry Cyborg to safety. While the Gordanians were shooting at them, they didn't notice the lampposts behind them were suddenly incased with black energy. It was lifted from the ground before it hit the unexpected Gordanians, knocking them out.

The Gordanians knew they were defeated, so they decided to retreat. They flew off, leaving their fallen comrades behind. The teens regrouped. While they were looking at the fallen aliens, Space girl said, "I believe your expression is… 'Thanks'."

"No problem," Danny said, smiling. "Saving damsels from extraterrestrial beings is what heroes do best."

Cyborg looked down on his body. "Oh man! My suit!"

"So? You look way cooler without it," Beastboy said.

"Yeah… Like I'm taking advice from the guy with the goofy mask," said Cyborg, poking at changeling's head.

Beastboy looked disbelief. "Goofy? My mask is not goofy!...Isn't it? Raven? Danny?" He asked them.

Raven and Cyborg shook their hands and Danny said, "Goofy? Nooo…Unless you took fashion tips from Joker."

"But…but, what about my secret identity?"

"What secret identity? You're green," Raven bluntly stated.

Beastboy tried to argue, but seeing that she had a point, took off the goofy mask and revealed that he had pointy ears, fangs and green hair.

Danny then looked at Cyborg. "By the way Cyborg, did you had any clothes when they put those cybernetics on you?" he asked. Cyborg shook his head. Danny then started to look at the opposite direction. "Then that means you're naked, right?"

Cyborg, who realized that Danny had a point, started to blush and covered himself while Raven covered her eyes and Beastboy screamed.

"Okay," he said simply, like he was oblivious to the mess that he just caused. "Now that that's over, we have more serious things to do."

"He is right," Space girl said, who didn't seem bothered by Cyborg's 'Indecency'. "Now that you all interfered, Trogaar will strike harder."

After she said that, the pod the Gordanians used send another hologram. Trogaar appeared again, more uglier than the last time. "_**Fool! You Earth scums were warned! Your insolents will be punished! YOU. WILL. BE. DESTROYED!**__" _Trogaar stated before the hologram vanished. The warship began to fly, revealing a large deadly looking cannon. The people started to panic. The teens only stared in horror until Raven muttered' "Great…"

"So after nearly destroying an awesome pizza place and trashing a perfectly good video store, we made an angry gecko-man mad enough to vaporize an entire city?!" Beastboy shouted.

"Go team," Cyborg sarcastically commented.

Space girl snapped out of it and started to get angry at Danny.

"All the fault is yours!" She shouted at Danny. "I demanded that you leave me alone, but you insisted on the being 'nice'!"

Danny started to get angry. "My fault!" He shouted at her, sparks could be seen between. "You blasted me, almost cracked my head open and kissed me out of the blue but you didn't mention that those creeps had a doomsday device that could destroy this city?!"

The two started to argue. Beastboy, who didn't want to be left out, started to blame Cyborg. "WE'RE DOOMED! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Say what?!" Cyborg looked at him in disbelief. "I was ready to walk away before you went Robotman 2.0 on me!" Eventually, everyone started to yell so loud that the words began to jumble up… or maybe because Space girl started to shout things from her language, since Danny said, "WILL YOU PLEASE SPEAK ENGLISH!"

Raven's eye started to twitch. Suddenly she yelled, "QUIET!" It was so loud that everyone stopped and stared at her. She nervously raised her hand and said quietly hi.

Danny sighed. He looked at them, his face showing determination. "Look, we all got into this mess, and got the city involved. So how about we stopped biting each other's head and start beating those gecko freaks? Teammates?" He said, sticking his hand out. Eventually, everyone put their hands on his.

"Teammates," they answered.

Danny smiled. "C'mon team. We got a city to save,"

…

A black dome suddenly appeared inside the hallway of the warship. The two guards didn't notice it so they walk pass it. The dome dissipate revealing Danny and the others. No one seemed affected at the dome, instead Beastboy, who was shivering. "Man. That weird energy stuff sure is-" he suddenly noticed Raven looking at him. Quickly, he said, " Uh.. it sure is cool!" He backed away from her, giving her the thumbs-up.

Danny peeked at the corner to see if the coast was clear. "Let's go!" He led the others to the control room, Space girl was behind him so she could tell him where to go. Everyone followed Danny except Raven, who looked sad because of Beastboy's comment. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Cyborg.

"Mind telling me why you're always on your own?" he asked.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly blend in." She said it like it was obvious.

Cyborg smirked. "His skin is green, most of me is metal, she's from space and Danny's more weirder than them combine," he pointed out, herding her back to the group. "You fit in just fine."

Danny was looking out for signs of trouble, leading them to the control rooms, even though he doesn't know where the room is.

"Um... Danny?" Danny looked at Space girl, who was looking down. "I would like to apologize for the yelling earlier."

"It's alright," Danny said. He looked at her eyes, which seemed to shine brightly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you too."

"And yet you are still being 'nice'. Nobody has ever shown me kindness except for my k'norfa," she said.

"Well that's Earth for you," he told her, getting distracted by her eyes. "Other people are nice, others just wanna kill you and others want you to be their evil apprentice-slash-son." Danny smiled at her causing her to blush. She suddenly napped out of it when twenty Gordanians surrounded them.

"Uh… I think they know ere here," Beastboy said.

The team of teenagers were in their battle postures. Then Danny suddenly noticed something.

"Hey… Aren't these the same losers we beat up at the video store?" he asked them. Judging by the veins on their heads, they were. The teen grinned at each other, except for Raven, and the charged at the Gordanians.

Meanwhile, inside the control room, Trogaar was sitting on a chair, looking more uglier in real life.

"Lord Trogaar. The weapon has reach full power," the Gordanian Operator announced.

Trogaar smiled, revealing yellow fangs. "Then begin the firing sequence," he demanded. The operators did what he commanded, making beeping noises from the computer that was counting down the firing sequence. "The Earth scums shall soon learn that it will take more than five juvenile heroes to defy the Mighty Trogaar!"

The doors suddenly exploded, revealing Danny and the others standing there.

"We're not five heroes, lizard breath," Danny said to Trogaar. "We're one team!"

"Grrr… What are you waiting for?!" He yelled at his soldiers. "Destroy them!"

Danny and the others charged at the army of Gordanian soldiers. Beastboy turned into a kangaroo and jumped on the soldiers, while Cyborg and Space girl charged through them. Raven encased Trogaar's chair and swung it the soldiers that were approaching her. Danny took off to the air and fired his Ghost Rays and grenades at the Gordanians. While Beastboy was taking down a Gordanian, he morphed back into human. Unfortunately, Trogaar slammed Beastboy to the walls with his fist. He was about to finish him off, but luckily, Raven appeared in front of him and shielded him. Trogaar kept battering the shield until it broke. Raven fell next to Beastboy as Trogaar was about to finish them about. But Danny caught his hand with an Ecto-rope and stopped him. He then used his supernatural strength and threw him away from them.

"You'll pay for that child!" Trogaar shouted as he stand back up. Danny grinned.

"Do you take I.O.U's?" Danny asked before sending an electric current at Trogaar through the rope. Trogaar yelled, then Space girl punched him to the gut. She then assaulted him with her energy beams until Trogaar got close enough to slam her to the grounds. Cyborg came to her rescue and knocked Trogaar away. The two nodded at each other and started to double team on him, punching him with strong hits. However, Trogaar managed to make a counter attack and knock them away from him. Danny ran towards them and managed to catch them. Then he noticed that Cyborg's arm slight detachment. That gave him an idea.

"Hey. Can you rewire your arm into some kind of cannon?" He asked.

Cyborg looked at his arm. "I could try."

Raven, who was supporting Beastboy, realized that they were surrounded.

"Get away from my friends!" She yelled angrily. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" She suddenly chanted and the entire room was encased with black magic before exploding, causing the ship to crash land into the ocean. The teens weren't hurt from the explosions, but the same thing can't be said to the Gordanians.

Then Trogaar suddenly appeared in front of Raven and Beastboy, his claws gleaming, intending to finish them off. Suddenly, a sonic boom hit the big alien's behind, finally defeating him. Cyborg managed to changed his arm into a Sonic cannon.

"Alright. I'm only gonna say this once," he told them. "Booyah."

…

The next day, Danny, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy were standing on the small island, watching the sunrise.

"That's quite a view," Raven commented, her hood was down, revealing purple short hair and a gem on her forehead.

"You can say that again" Danny agreed.

"Someone should really build a house here," Cyborg said.

"Yeah…If you like sunshine and the beach," Beastboy joked.

Raven chuckled a little. "You know, you're actually kind of funny."

Beastboy's eyes started to shine. "You think I'm funny? Dude! I know some jokes!" He said, causing Raven to look in horror while Danny chuckled.

They suddenly heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see that Space girl changed her outfit. It wasn't different from the outfit she used to where, only it doesn't have the armor under it, revealing her belly. Her outfit were also purple and she stopped wearing the tiara and wore a metal armband.

"Please. Do I look nice?" She asked.

"You look beautiful," Danny answered. He started to blush. "I mean perfect! No! Uh, gorgeous! Uh I mean that we didn't get to know your name, hehehe." Danny said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It is Koriand'r," she answered, blushing from his comments . "But in your language, it would be Star…Fire."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Danny said.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help," Starfire thanked them. "I wish to ask permission to stay here, on Earth, where the people are most strange, but also most nice," she finished, blushing with Danny.

"You don't need our permission," Raven assured her.

"But if you want our friendship, you've earned," Danny said.

"I guess we all could use some new friends," Cyborg said.

"Besides, we made an awesome team," Beastboy commented.

That gave Danny an idea.

"That's a good idea," Danny said, causing the others to look at him.

"Why don't we team up?" He explained. " Think about it: a team with only teenagers around, sidekicks and young vigilantes working together to protect the innocent and stop bad guys."

The others thought about it and agreed that it was good idea. Danny smiled. He took 3 yellow communicators from his belt.

"Me and Cyborg decided to build these to keep in touch," he explained, handing one to each of them. "Now I guess we need them for something else."

"Made them from my own circuits," Cyborg informed them.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call," Danny said, sticking his hand out. Everyone smiled, putted their hands on his.

Unknown to them, a man was watching them on top of a tall building with black binoculars. He smiled as he took off his binoculars. Then he took out a grappling hook out of his belt and swung away, knowing that his son was in good hands.

**Man! That was a long chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! Now it's time for my favorite part, answering your reviews!**

**Fantasy-Mania31- Thank you!**

**nightmaster000-Actually, it is Starfire, but you were close. And that wasn't Kitten.**

**sensei40- Don't worry, she'll appear…Maybe.**

**jeanette9a- Hey, she's a girl from another planet. What did you expect :D**

**book phan44- His both and don't worry, you won't need to wait long.**

**thankchaosforspellcheck- You'll just have to find out. Mwuahahahahahaha!**

**Cry-Prom- The ships are for me to know and you to find out.**

**numbuh13m-Thanks for your support!**

**Sparrow and robin- Why thank you! I do too!**

**sherry234- Don't worry, there's more!**

**Well, see you again, and don't forget about the questions! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes chapter 5! And thanks for the support you guys! And please ask some questions so I could do the interview thing. And here I go!**

Chapter 4: The name that changed it all

After the Gordanian incident, the group of teenagers agreed to team up. So they went to the Mayor of Jump City and ask if he would accept them as the city's protector. The mayor agreed, seeing how they stopped the Gordanians and saved the city but the police chief didn't seem too thrilled to put the city's safety to the hands of a bunch of teenagers. So they decided to give a test: If they could lower the crime rate by 5% in a week, they pass the test.

The team eagerly agreed. The mayor booked them to the city's best hotel for free, to which everyone was happy about, except Danny, who tried to say something, but Cyborg and Beastboy stopped him.

"You'll start the test on Monday. Rest well!" said the mayor.

While they were resting, the team decided to patrol the city in pairs of two and three. This is what they agreed on:

Monday: 6 am to 1 pm-Danny and Starfire

2 pm to 8 pm-Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven

Tuesday: 6 am to 1 pm-Cyborg and Danny

2 pm to 8 pm-Beastboy, Raven and Starfire

Wednesday:6 pm to 1 pm- Beastboy and Cyborg

2 pm to 8pm-Danny, Raven and Starfire

Thursday:6 pm to 1 pm-Beastboy and Raven

2 pm to 8 pm-Cyborg, Danny and Stafire

Friday:6 pm to 1 pm-Raven and Danny

:2 pm to 8 pm-Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg

Satuday:6 pm to 1 pm-Starfire and Raven

:2 pm to 8 pm- Danny, Cyborg and Beastboy

Sunday:6 pm to 12 pm- Danny and Beastboy

:1 pm to 8:30 pm- Everyone.

After that, they all went to bed, resting for their test.

Monday:

Danny was patrolling the city with Starfire flying next to him. The people below them were pointing and taking pictures at them. Danny waved at them.

"Isn't flying wonderful, friend Danny?" Starfire said, enjoying the feeling of flying in the air.

"It sure is," Danny agreed, getting use at the 'friend' part of his name. Ever since they saved her, she decided to call them 'friend', but she started call anyone friend, which was confusing.

"So, Starfire," Danny said, starting a conversation. "Can you tell me about your planet?"

"Why would you like to know, friend Danny?" she asked.

"I've always wanted to be an astronaut," Danny explained.

"Are not the Naut of Astro the people who explore space?"

Danny looked at her, trying to understand. "Uh… yes, they are."

"And you wish to be like them?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"I always wanted to see what it looks like outside the Earth," Danny told her. "You know, to see other planets and to see if there are other people out there."

She looked confuse. "But there are."

Before Danny could explain what he meant, they heard gunshots at the mall. They quickly flew there and saw two people carrying bags of money.

"I'll take out their guns and you'll take them out" Danny said.

Starfire nodded and they flew down. The crooks saw them and tried to shoot, but Danny quickly threw two Ecto-rangs at their hands, making them drop their guns. While they were holding their hands, Starfire grabbed them and started to fly away.

Danny noticed this. "Starfire! Where are you going?"

Starfire looked at him, confused. "You told me to take them out."

"I meant take them down,"

Starfire nodded and flew down. She then put them down. The crooks were about running away until the police quickly came and took them.

While the police thanked them, Danny asked, "Why didn't you take them down?"

"I did," she said.

"I meant knocked them out," Danny explained. It took a minute before Starfire realized what he meant.

Danny sighed. "After this, I'm going to explain to you about Earth's expression," he said.

Starfire beamed, making him blush. "Glorious! When will we start?" She asked.

"How about after we patrol?" Danny suggested.

Starfire agreed and they continued the patrol.

After they finished patrolling the city, they went back to their friends. Cyborg noticed them and grinned.

"Hey! How was your patrol?" He greeted them.

"It was glorious! We took down the Guys of Bad in the Mall of Shopping!" She told them. They looked at each other, trying to decipher what she just said. "Danny also said he would teach me about your earthly expressions."

Cyborg and Beastboy started to smile evilly. "Did he? Then I guess you guys have a date!"

Danny blushed. "IT'S NOT A DATE!" He nearly shouted, glaring at the two of them. "I'm just gonna teach her about expressions. That's all!"

"Whatever you say," said Cyborg, him and Beastboy giving Danny a 'You like her' look. They left Danny and Starfire and Danny sighed, thinking that this was going to be a long week.

"So, where do you wanna eat?" Danny asked Starfire, looking at the bright side.

Tuesday:

Danny was floating on his back, yawning, Cyborg walking next to him. Spending time with Starfire was more tiring than he thought, and boy, can she eat! She finished tree boxes of pizza on her own.

Cyborg notice him yawning. "Tired from your date?" he asked, grinning. Danny ignored him and continued floating.

"You sure there's gonna be trouble this early in the morning?" Cyborg asked Danny, who was looking at the clouds.

Danny shrugged. "Those punks tried to steal during the day. You never know what might happen."

His statement was confirmed when they heard gunshots. They quickly went to the source and saw gang members shouting at other gangs.

"Wow.. A gun fight so early in the morning? Why don't they just do it at night?" Danny asked Cyborg, who shrugged. "You take the ones from the left. I'll take the right."

Cyborg nodded. They charged at their respectful targets, who noticed them. They shot at them, but Cyborg was unaffected by them and Danny simply turned intangible to avoid the bullets. When he was lose enough, Cyborg punched the gang members while Danny shot Ecto-goo at the other gang members, sticking them to the wall.

When the police arrived to take the gang members, Danny and Cyborg continued their patrol.

"You okay there, Cyborg?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Cyborg answered.

Danny nodded. While they were patrolling, Danny decided to ask something.

"Hey, Cyborg. You're good at building things, right?"

"I sure am."

"Then would you help me build some things?"

"What kind of things?" Cyborg asked, curious.

"Just some Ghost Hunting equipment," he said. "And a portal," he added.

"Wait…Ghost Hunting equipment? Things that hurt Ghost?" Cyborg asked. Danny nodded. "Install an Ecto Blaster in me and we got a deal!"

Danny nodded and fist bumped Cyborg.

Wednesday:

Danny, Raven and Starfire were flying to the sky, sharing stories about themselves. Well, except for Raven, who didn't want to talk about herself.

"So me and Batman managed to disarm the bomb and stopped Penguin from escaping," he told to the excited Tamarenean and the emotionless Telepath.

"That was a most interesting story!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven just shrugged.

Danny smirked. "You wanna here a really interesting story? Well-"

He was interrupted when he heard police sirens below. They looked down and saw two police cars chasing a truck filled with gold bars.

"Seriously? Haven't they heard of striking during the night?" Danny asked, shaking his head.

"Apparently not," Raven said.

"Why would they strike the night?" Starfire asked. No one answered her. They flew down, chasing the truck. The back door suddenly opened, and a guy with a missile launcher fired at the police. In front of them were TWO teenagers crossing the road.

"Raven, protect the police! Starfire, get those people to safety!" Danny shouted.

They nodded and went to follow his orders. Raven shielded the police before the missile could hit them and Starfire carried the surprise couple to safety. Meanwhile, Danny was chasing the truck.

"If you guys really want gold so badly, then try picking your nose!" Danny yelled them, throwing an Ecto-rang at the wheels. It hit wheels, causing the truck to lose control. Danny quickly went in front of the truck and used his supernatural strength to push it back. He managed to stop it, almost hitting the side of a building. The crooks quickly made a run for it, but Raven managed to catch them, using her powers to lift them from the ground. The police came and took over.

The police thanked them and the three flew off.

"So… Where was I?" Danny asked, acting like the incident never happened.

Thursday:

Cyborg, Danny and Starfire were on the roof of a building, checking signs for trouble.

"I'm so bored!" Danny said, floating upside down next to Starfire.

"Stop complaining man," said Cyborg, who looked as bored as him.

"Yes. Do not worry, friends," Starfire assured. "I am sure something will happen."

Danny suddenly pointed at the alley. "Looked! A mugger!"

They saw an Asian-American girl being cornered by a fat crook holding a gun.

"You guys stay here and enjoy the show," Danny said. Before they could argue, Danny turned invisible and flew down. He quietly flew behind the mugger, who didn't notice him.

"Alright! Give me all the money you have and you can walk away without getting hurt!"

Danny chuckled. "Isn't that the same thing you said when you tried to mug that girl last time?"

Before the crook could respond, he was lifted by his ankle, yelping as he floated upside down. He looked up and saw Danny grinning evilly at him.

"You again!" The crook shouted

"Me again" Danny agreed, his other hand lighting up. "And didn't you already learned your lesson?"

"Put me down!" the crook pleaded him.

Danny shrugged and dropped him. The crook screamed. Then Danny suddenly shot an Ecto Blast at him, sticking him to the wall like last time.

"Not again!" The fat crook wailed. Danny smiled and shot another at his mouth, sealing it shut. He flew down to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The girl nodded.

"Good," he said, his friends landing behind him. "You better go home before it gets dark."

"T-Thank you," the girl stammered, blushing. She quickly ran to the streets. Then she looked back at Danny and waved, her face as red as a tomato, and quickly ran.

Cyborg elbowed him. "Looks like you got yourself a fangirl." Starfire, however, looked annoyed for some reason.

Danny shrugged and flew off. "Let's go, you guys!" He shouted, the others following him.

Friday:

"So, Raven," Danny said, sitting on a tree, waiting for their patrol to be over. "Mind telling me why you're always so unemotional?"

Raven thought about it and said, "only if you answer one question."

"Deal,"

Raven looked at the sky. "Whenever my emotions get out of control, I lose control of my powers."

"Why don't you just train them?" Danny asked.

"Because my powers are actually myself manifesting the world," she simply answered.

Danny stared at her.

"You didn't understand it, did you?"

"Not a word."

Raven sighed. "Alright, it's my turn to ask a question."

"Ask away," Danny said.

Raven looked at him in the eyes. "Why do I feel both life and death in you?"

Danny, who didn't expected that, almost fell from his branch.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, trying to dodge the question.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. Danny sighed.

"I'm a halfa," Danny answered, hoping she wouldn't understand it.

Raven's eyes widen. "You mean you're a half-human, half-ghost hybrid?"

"How do you know that?" Danny asked, surprise

"There's no one from my home that hasn't heard about the halfas," Raven explained. "They were thought to be a make believe story."

"Well that story is a 100% real," Danny said. "Can you not tell it to the others?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want them to get hurt."

"Why would they get hurt?"

"Just promise me, okay?"

Eventually, Raven promised him, wondering what Danny was hiding.

Saturday:

"Dude! You got a fangirl?!" Beastboy shouted. Danny, Beastboy and Cyborg were jumping on the roofs, looking for signs of trouble. While they were jumping, Danny and Cyborg told him all about the mugging incident.

Danny gave him a weird look. "So?"

"So?!" Beastboy sounded outrage. "How come you got a fangirl before me? I'm the good looking one!"

"Riiiight… A green-skinned kid is really the most charming out of five teenage super heroes," Danny commented, his voice filled with sarcasm. Cyborg coughed, failing to cover his laugh.

"Beastboy glared at them. Then they heard a big explosion. They looked at the source and saw a building on fire.

Danny acted quickly. "Beastboy! You help the firemen! Cyborg, you're with me!"

Beastboy quickly went to the firemen to help. Turning into an elephant, broke one of the fire hydrants and used his nose to spew the water to the fire. Meanwhile, Danny and Cyborg went into the burning building.

"You take the bottom!" Danny said, feeling the heat. "I'll go upstairs!"

Cyborg nodded and ran towards the stairs while Danny turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. He searched every room and found no one until he found two kids cowering in a corner, looking scared. Danny turned tangible and went to them.

"Wh-who're you?" The older one asked, hugging his sister tighter.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," Danny assured them. He picked them up and turned intangible, then he flew out of the building. He landed down and saw Cyborg carrying an old woman , two boys and poodle, his body was slightly covered with burn marks.

"Is that everyone?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, man," Cyborg answered, panting. "That's everyone."

Danny nodded and went to help put out the fire. After a few minutes, the fire was finally out. Beastboy stopped and turned back into a human, holding his nose.

"Phew! My nose hurt!" He said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't pick it so much," Danny suggested. Beastboy glared at him while Cyborg was laughing. A man wearing a bathrobe suddenly walk towards them, the two kids Danny saved was behind him. The man turned to Danny.

"Thank you so much for saving my kids!" The man explained, tears were streaming down his eyes, shaking Danny's hand vigorously. "How could I ever thank you?"

Danny smiled. "It was no problem, sir," he said. The kids suddenly hug him, smiling at him. Danny smiled and ruffled their hairs before flying off with Beastboy, who turned into pterodactyl, and Cyborg, who was hanging on Beastboy.

Sunday Afternoon:

Danny and the others were patrolling the city, wondering if they did well enough to pass.

"Why are all of us here, anyway?" Beastboy asked, sitting on the edge of the roof.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all," Danny answered, looking at the city.

Starfire looked at him in concern. "Are you feeling unwell, Danny?"

"It's an expression, Starfire," Raven explained to her, meditating.

Starfire, who finally learned what expression means, asked, "what kind of expression?"

Danny explained it to her, "It's like you feel that something bad is about to happen."

"Like what?" Beastboy asked.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred at the bank.

"Like that," Raven answered, putting her hood back on. Cyborg looked at the smoke.

"Wonder who did it?" He asked.

Danny slammed his fist to his palm. "Don't know. Can't wait to meet them."

Danny flew off, Starfire followed him. Beastboy turned into a hawk and flew after them. Raven made a circular platform under Cyborg's feet and carried him off before following them.

They arrived at the bank and saw a lot of police cars in front of the bank. They landed in front of the doors and ran inside. They ran towards the vault and saw… a little man with three fingers, wearing a hat and holding an umbrella. A big, walking crocodile, wearing a gray vest, carrying the large vault. A guy wearing a yellow and black suit was flying near a guy that looks like a ragged-up doll from the circus.

Danny looked at them in surprise. "Penguin? Killer Croc? Firefly? Ragdoll?" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

They looked at him, surprised to see a familiar face. Penguin was the first to snapped out of it.

"Well, well, well," he said, looking at Danny. "The Ghost Boy. What are you doing so far from home?"

"That's my line," Danny said, grabbing some Ecto-rangs from his belt. And you're in my territory now."

The group if villains started to laugh. Raven stared at them.

"Friends of yours?" She asked Danny in a monotone.

"You could say that," Danny shrugged. He pointed at the others, "what's up with the whole 'team up' thing? Didn't you already try that? And what are you doing here?"

Penguin shrugged. "What can I say, the old plan is the best plan. And we decided to do something easy instead of facing that scary bat-jerk in Gotham."

"It's not going be easy as you think, Birdbrain," Danny announced. His friends ran besides him, everyone was in their battle posture. "Meet my new team!"

The villains laughed.

"Oh no! A group of babies are going to stop us!" Ragdoll shouted, acting scared.

"We're doomed!" Firefly joined him, shaking like he had a cold.

Killer Croc dropped the vault and walked towards them. He looked at Starfire.

"You don't look so tough," he said, his fangs gleaming. Suddenly, Starfire punched him, sending him flying to the wall.

Danny smiled, "she's tougher than she looks," He pointed his finger at them. "Guys! Take them down!" He threw the Ecto-rangs at Firefly, who barely dodge them.

"Team Penguin! Attack!" Penguin shouted. The bad guys, except Penguin, started to groan.

"I thought we stopped calling ourselves that!" Firefly complained.

Before Penguin could respond, Raven covered him with her magic and through him across the room. Danny flew up, a Bo staff in his hands and attacked Firefly, who dodge him. Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon at Ragdoll, who jumped out of the way. Starfire and Beastboy, who morphed into a rhino, charged at Killer Croc, who stood up, looking angry.

"You haven't changed a bit, Firefly!" Danny shouted, as he kept swinging at him with his staff in the air. "You're easy to read like before!" He threw an Ecto-rang at Firefly, who tried to fire at him. He was distracted for a second, which was enough for Danny. He took something from his belt, an EMP device and put it on his suit. The suit started to shake before it turned off. Danny caught him before he could fall and put some restraints on him, before dropping him.

Starfire was firing Starbolts at Killer Croc, who managed to avoid them, while Beastboy charged right at him. Killer Croc managed to caught him. He lifted Beastboy and threw him at Starfire. She managed to dodge him, but didn't see Killer Croc's tail. She slammed at the wall. He was about to eat her, when he felt something hit his head. He turned around and saw Danny and Beastboy.

"I wouldn't eat her, if I were you, Croc," Danny said. "She may look sweet, but she'll hurt your stomach."

Starfire suddenly punched him in the stomach. He flew right at Beastboy, who turned into a kangaroo. He kicked Killer Croc to the roof and Danny shot an Ecto Blast at him, sticking him to the wall. Beastboy morphed back.

"And Dude," Beastboy looked at Killer Croc. "Killer Croc is so not original."

Cyborg was shooting at Ragdoll, who kept doing acrobatics to dodge him. Ragdoll came close enough and punched Cyborg in the face.

"You need to lose weight if you want to fight me, Big boy," Ragdoll said, doing a backflip. He suddenly stopped in mid-air, black energy wrapped around him. Cyborg grinned.

"Or maybe you should gain some weight," he said, giving Raven the thumbs up. "Booyah."

Penguin, who started to wake up, saw his teammates tied up, and tried to run, but got surrounded by Danny and his friends. He raised his hands in surrender. Danny smirked

"I guess you need new plans, Penguin," Danny said, cuffing him up.

The police came and took the bad guys. A police officer walked towards them.

"Good job stopping these crooks, kids," he said.

"It was no problem," Danny said.

Beastboy suddenly started to talk non-stop.

"Dudes! We just took out Gotham's most wanted villains! All on our own! That was so cool!"

Raven covered his mouth with her magic to shut him up. Danny sighed… But he had to admit, Beastboy had a point; it was cool.

Monday:

Danny and his friends were standing at City Hall, the Mayor looking at their progress.

"Well…" The Mayor declared. "You have lowered the crime rate by 15%! Congratulations!"

The boys cheered inwardly, while Raven just shrug. However, Starfire screech with delight. She wanted to 'initiate a group hug', which almost broke everyone's spine. Danny, who would have gone intangible, didn't mind the hug. The Mayor coughed, getting their attention.

"So now that you are Jump City's official protectors, what is your team's name?"

That got the team quiet. They started to huddle, trying to come up with a team name.

"How about Young Justice?" Beastboy suggested.

"Nah. Not to original." Danny said.

"Team Teen?" Cyborg said.

"Too dorky," Raven commented.

"Friends of Super?" Starfire suggested.

They all shook their heads.

While thinking, Danny remembered the fight yesterday and remembered something else…

_Flashback_

Zeus was herded by a bunch of police in a police truck with the rest of his lackeys.

"You can't do this to me!" Zeus shouted, being pushed inside the vehicle. "I am a GOD!"

He glared at Danny, who was looking proud at his accomplishment. He smirked at Zeus.

"If you're a god, Zeus" Danny said, who was about to follow Batman. "Then I'm a Titan!"

_Flashback End_

"How about this…," Danny suggested his idea and the others agreed it was good. They decided and went back to the Mayor.

"Mayor, you can call us… The Teen Titans!" Danny said.

The Mayor approved and introduced them to the city. The citizens started to cheer at their heroes.

Unknown to them, Clockwork was watching them, knowing that their destiny is in their hands. He watched as the Teen Titans were enjoying the attention, happy about their name, not knowing that the name will change them… For good or for bad.

**Finally finished! You didn't expect Team Penguin now did you? Hahaha. And there are more surprise appearance coming soon. And please add some questions to your comments so I could do the interview thing. Now to answer some reviews!**

**Fantasy-Mania31- He may be scary on the outside, but he's nice on the inside.**

**nightmaster000- Oh it won't be long…**

**numbuh13m- Just keep those comments coming!**

**jeanette9a- I'm glad you liked it!**

**darkromdemon- Don't worry, I'll try to update at least twice a week!**

**Justus80- Yup, there're going to have a moment, just not a romantic one, hehe!**

**And here's a little question I would like to post. If you managed to answer it, I'll give you a sneak peek to the special I was working on! Here it goes!**

**Who is Robin's greatest enemy?**

**You have until Friday to answer it! Good luck and see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man! School has never been fun! Well, since I'll be busy with school work, I can't update like I use to, so just look out for updates! And you'll know the answer later.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A Leader's Mistake

Danny was finish decorating his room, a blue room covered with posters of space and NASA. A normal-looking bed with a nightstand next to it. A bookshelf was near a window that had a great view of the city. A on his table were two pictures, one with him, Bruce, Alfred and Barbara, taken the day before he moved, and one with his friends and family in it. He looked at them sadly, knowing that they will be proud of him.

"I miss you guys…" he whispered to himself, holding the picture that showed his family and friends. Someone suddenly knocked the door. He nearly dropped the picture in surprise.

"Yo, Danny!" Cyborg's voice boomed on the other side of the door. "Get out here! I wanna show you something."

Danny regained his posture. "In a minute," he answered. He put the picture back and opened the door, revealing a grinning, half-human, half-robot teen.

"Bout time!" He said as the two of them went to their training room. " Just finish our new, state-of-the-art training room, and I wanted to show it off!"

Danny and his friends were living on a giant, T-shaped tower on the island, where the Gordanians' pod fell, for a week now. With a little help from Cyborg and Danny, they managed to turn the pod into their home, as well as their base of operations, using the aliens' advance technology. The team also decided to make Danny the leader. Danny, embarrassed, tried to decline, but he was outvoted.

The two super teens went through a sliding, metal door. They went inside and greeted their fellow Titans, who arrived earlier. Danny had to admit, the training room was awesome. In the middle was a large mat used for combat training, the walls covered with cushions. Above, wires, ropes and rings used to hone their flying skills. Bench-presses, treadmills, barbells and punching bags were arranged on one side of the room.

Danny whistled impressively. "Nice," he said to Cyborg, the others agreeing with him. "You sure know how to build stuff, Cyborg."

Cyborg started to grin like a mad scientist. "That's not all, y'all," he said, pulling out a remote. "Check this out!" He pressed the red button. Suddenly, an army of Gordanians appeared in front of them. Starfire screamed and hid behind Danny.

"It's okay, Star," Danny said to the frightened Tamaranean. He touched one of the Gordanians, his hand passing through it. "They're holograms. They won't hurt you."

Starfire looked at the holograms and poked them, her finger passing through them. "They look very life-like, friend Cyborg," Starfire said.

"They still need some work before we could use you them," Cyborg announced.

Beastboy started poking them. "Dudes! This is awesome!" He said, looking like a kid in Disney Land, until Raven slapped his hand.

"Cut it out," she said, which was enough for Beastboy to stop.

Before anyone could say something, the alarms started blaring. The team ran to the Ops Center, which was also their Living room/kitchen. Danny tapped a few buttons on the keyboard and a video appeared on the big screen. The screen showed a giant rock monster attacking the prison. The words: CINDERBLOCK appeared on the top-right of the screen.

"Cinderblock's breaking in prison," Danny said, looking at the screen. "We have to stop him!" Beastboy raised his hand.

"Um…Did you just say breaking 'in' prison?" He asked, totally confused.

"It doesn't matter why his breaking in," Danny answered. "We have to stop him! Raven, teleport us there, and make it quick." Raven's hand started glow, then a black dome started to cover them. The team suddenly found themselves outside the Jump City Prison.

"Quick enough for you?" Raven asked in her monotone. Danny grinned. "Nice."

The entire team went inside the prison. Even from the entrance, they could hear the rock monster's rampage. They followed the destruction until they saw Cinderblock's hulking figure, destroying a heavy, metal door. The rock golem didn't notice the Titans arrivals. Danny threw an Ecto-rang at him to get his attention. It worked. The rock monster growled.

"You know Cinderblock," Beastboy said to the rock monster, crouching into a battle position. "The bad guys usually stay in prison."

"And I'll give you one pretty good reason why," Danny said, the entire team now in a battle position. "Us!" He pointed a Bo staff at him. "Now are you going to give up quietly…"

"Or is it gonna get loud?" Cyborg finished, charging his cannon. Cinderblock answered them by ripping the door and throwing it at them. Raven managed to block it with her magic.

"I guess it's gonna get loud," Raven said, as Danny pulled some Ecto-rangs from his belt.

"Titans go!" Danny shouted. He threw the Ecto-rangs at Cinderblock, who just swatted them aside. He roared and charged at them. He Danny ran towards him, Cyborg and Beastboy following him, while Starfire and Raven flew ahead of them. Starfire fired Starbolts while Raven threw some crates at him. The attack did little damage to the rock monster. Cinderblock saw other three near him. He punched at them, but they jumped out of the way. Danny landed on the monster's arm at hit him with his Bo staff. Cinderblock stumbled back a bit, then he punched Danny with his other hand. Danny felt like his gut just got hit by a boulder, which was half true. Cyborg fired his cannon at him. Cinderblock fell, making a giant crater. He was about to stand up, but a green rhino charged at him. The rhino smashed him to the wall. Beastboy morphed back to normal.

"Oh yeah!" Beastboy gloated." How you like that, Cindy?"

Suddenly, Cinderblock grabbed Beastboy then threw him across the room. Beastboy screamed before turning into a bird and flew up. Cyborg and Danny, who was holding a pair of tonfa, charged Cinderblock. The two teens were pushing Cinderblock with a barrage of attacks. Then Starfire flew in and gave the rock monster an uppercut. Cinderblock landed with a heavy grunt. Then Beastboy flew above him and turned… Into T-Rex, crushing the rock monster. Beastboy grinned, but the grin vanished when Cinderblock lifted him. The monster threw the dinosaur and landed on Raven, who was trying to cast a spell and didn't notice the falling reptile. Beastboy quickly morphed back and stared at the angry empathe.

"Um… Watch out for raining dinosaurs, hehe," Beastboy joked, rubbing the back of his head.

Raven growled. He gulped.

"Well… Gotta go!" He dashed back to the fight.

Cinderblock, who was growing tired of always getting hit, roared and punched them so fast that they didn't react fast enough. Then he grabbed Starfire, intending to crush her. Starfire smiled sweetly at him.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look!" She suddenly kicked the rock monster. He stumbled backwards, then grabbed a support beam for balance. Then he ripped it off and swung it at Starfire. Starfire would have been hit, if Danny didn't push her out of the way. They landed a few feet away from Cinderblock.

"Thank you, friend Danny," she said. Danny smiled. Suddenly, he noticed that he was on top of her. Blushing, he quickly stood up and helped her stand.

"You ok? Good? Alright!" He said quickly, going back to the fight. Cinderblock and Cyborg were fighting with beams on their hands, looking evenly matched, until Cinderblock struck the beam out of Cyborg's hand and struck him with the beam he was holding. Danny tried to kick Cinderblock, but the monster grabbed his leg and threw him towards Cyborg. Danny managed to land on his feet. He ran towards Cyborg and helped him up.

"Man, the place's going to fall apart if we don't stop him," Cyborg said, rubbing his back. Danny started grinning.

"You wanna give rockhead the Sonic Boom?" He asked Cyborg.

"I got the Sonic if you got the Boom," Cyborg answered with a grin.

The two of them ran towards Cinderblock, who threw Beastboy at Starfire and Raven.

"Hey! Blockhead!" Danny shouted, getting his attention. The rock monster turned around and saw Danny and Cyborg running towards him. They ran on the wall and jumped, about to use their secret weapon. But something went wrong. Danny felt like someone just grabbed his leg and pulled him. His leg caught Cyborg's and the two spiraled out of control. Danny's weapon's started to fly across the room, hitting Starfire, Beastboy and Raven and the switch of the prison cells, causing the cells that held the prisoners.

"Friend Danny!" Starfire shouted, getting Danny's attention. Danny stood up and noticed the criminals escaping. He sighed, this was not his day. He took out a Bo staff. "Titans, go!" He shouted with less enthusiasm. While the Titans were stopping the criminals from escaping, they didn't notice Cinderblock escaping, carrying a capsule. While rounding up the villains, Danny was thinking about what happened earlier. _What happened earlier?_ He thought, stopping two criminals in their tracks. _It felt like someone grabbed my leg. But no one was there… Unless… No, it wasn't a ghost. If it was, my Ghost Sense would have sense it._ He grabbed another criminal and threw him back to his cell.

After Raven caught the last two criminals, the team regrouped, looking tired. Danny looked down on his feet, feeling ashamed. He was the leader, and he let them down.

"Is that everyone?" He asked nobody in particular.

"We caught all of them, except one," Raven answered.

"What?!" Beastboy shouted in disbelief. "After all that trouble, one still managed to escape!"

"Maybe this wouldn't have happen if we had a different leader," Danny said sullenly, surprising them.

"Friend Danny," Starfire said gently. "The fault was not yours."

"Yes it was," Danny said. "I screwed up! And not only did we let Cinderblock escape, another criminal is out there!... Maybe you guys would be better off without me."

Before his friends could say anything, he flew off and turned invisible, ignoring their pleas.

Somewhere, in a dark room, Cinderblock came, carrying the pod. He stopped in front of a man, his face hidden in the shadows.

"Well done, Cinderblock," said the mystery man. "Your mission was a success!" He walk towards the rock monster, who put the pod down. "Good, we will now precede to phase two. Wake him up!"

Cinderblock opened the top of the container allowing air to come in and the man opened his eyes, "… I'm awake?" Then he panicked, "I should never be awake, I'm only human when I'm sleeping!"

The man nodded, "Yes but for what I have in mind your human form is useless! I need Plasmas!" As he said that the guy who was woken up began to swell up becoming disoriented until he broke through the container to reveal a giant purple sludge monster that let out a roar.

_Titan's Tower_

The Teen Titans were exhausted. Not only that, they've lost their leader. Starfire was calling him on his communicator for the 15th time.

"Please, friend Danny," she begged, sounding close to tears. "Answer your communicator so we can do the talking over." Beastboy suddenly grabbed the communicator from her.

"Yeah dude!" He shouted. "Don't quit! Please!"

Behind them, Raven was meditating, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Just give him time, you two," she told them emotionlessly. "He'll come back… I think."

Cyborg was pacing on the floor, thinking very hard.

"I just don't understand," he said. "we've been practicing that move for days. There's no way he would have messed it up like that!"

Raven suddenly straightened up. "Maybe he didn't messed it up," Raven suddenly said, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Someone else messed it up," she answered.

"Wait.. Are saying it was my fault?!" Cyborg shouted.

"No," Raven answered impatiently. "I meant that I sensed someone near you two when Danny suddenly caught your leg."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Beastboy asked.

"Because he disappeared so quickly that I thought I imagined it," she said.

"Well, now we have to find Danny and convince him it wasn't his fault!" Cyborg said, pumping his fist to the air. Suddenly, the alarms started blaring again. Cyborg tapped a few buttons and a video of a goop monster appeared, eating chemicals at the chemical plant.

"After we beat whatever the heck that thing is!" Cyborg shouted. Raven then teleported them to the chemical plant.

_Somewhere in the city_

Danny was flying, feeling lonely. At first he thought he should go back to Gotham, but he dismissed that idea. There was no way he was going back there and tell his mentor that he failed his teammates. And Amity Park is a no go, since his been gone for so long. He sighed and landed on a building, sitting on the edge.

_Well,_ he thought. _I'm officially homeless. If I go to Gotham, Bruce would be disappointed in me and if I go to Amity, people might shoot me down… At least the Titans will do well without me._

_Do you really think that?_ Another voice answered him._ Do you really think that they're better off without you? You're they're leader._

_I'm no leader. I screwed up._

_Everyone screws up. They should just forget about it a try again._

_Why?_

_Because everyone can stand failure. What they can't stand is giving up without trying._

Danny slapped himself.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself, standing up. "My team needs me!"

He suddenly heard something loud below him. He looked down and saw Cinderblock in a construction site.

"But first, a little rematch," he pulled out his Bo staff and flew down towards the rock monster.

_In the Chemical Plant_

The Titans were tired and hopelessly beaten by this sludge monster. At first, they thought they could handle it, but then the monster multiplied, causing them to lose focus and panic. Cyborg, who temporarily became leader, sent an SOS to Danny, hoping he would come. Cyborg lost focus and the sludge monster caught him. The sludge monster started to pull him in its stomach. He closed his eyes and held his breath, trying to escape. He suddenly felt like something exploded inside the monster, then a white gloved hand pulled him out of the sludge. Coughing, he looked up and saw Danny, grinning like a mad scientist. He offered Cyborg a hand.

"Still wanna do the Sonic Boom?" he asked

Cyborg grinned. "I got the Sonic if you still got the Boom," he grabbed Danny's hand and stood up.

They ran towards the sludge men, who were about to eat the rest of the Titans.

"Hey! Slughead!" Danny shouted. The sludge men looked at him and Cyborg. "TEEN TITANS, GO!" They shouted, doing the same routine they made at the prison, except this time, they didn't mess up. The Sonic Boom hit Plasmas and it exploded. A man suddenly appeared in the spot where Plasmas was a minute ago, fast asleep.

Everyone was gathered around Danny. Beastboy was patting his back, shouting "DUDE!" Raven was smiling and Starfire was giving Danny her famous death hug. And Cyborg walked towards him.

"You cool man?" He asked.

"Frosty," Danny answered, fist bumping him.

"Now all we have to do is get Cinderblock!" Cyborg shouted, happy to have their friend and leader back.

"Already have," Danny said. He pressed something in his belt and a crane suddenly lowered, revealing Cinderblock, tied up by a metal beam.

"I thought you guys might be angry at me for leaving like that, so I brought a gift,"Danny explained with a smirk. "Sorry I didn't wrapped him." The police came a few minutes later and took Cinderblock and Plasmus.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted, clapping her hands together. "We are now united again. I suggest we go home and have a feast to celebrate this joyous occasion!"

"But before that," Danny said, interrupting their reunion. "I have something to say first."

His friends tensed up, thinking he was going to quit again.

"I found out what happened earlier at the prison," Danny said, removing the tensed up atmosphere. "While I was fighting Blockhead, someone snuck up behind me. He must have been the reason why I messed up earlier."

"We kinda figured that part out," Cyborg said.

"Really? Well, anyway. I managed to trap him in a net when I was fighting Cinderblock. But when I went back to get him, he was gone," he finished. Everyone was silent.

"Well, were just happy to have you back, man," Cyborg said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Thanks," Danny said, looking grateful. He made one mistake and it almost took the lives of his friends. His not going to let it happen again.

"C'mon you guys," he said to his new family. "Let's go home."

They didn't notice the mysterious figure, watching them in the shadows.

"I may have failed, but I will get you, Little Badger," he said, vanishing into pink mist.

Somewhere else, the mystery man was angry that his plan failed.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU TITANS!" He shouted.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Now it's time for my favorite part; answering reviews!**

**nickorin fusionspark- Don't worry, there will be more!**

**nightmaster000- Maybe…**

**book phan44- No one's dying, don't worry.**

**Justus80- Wrong answer!**

**numbuh13m- Thanks! And keep those comments coming!**

**Lord Jace- Thanks, but sadly, I won't be able to update everyday…**

**darkromdemon- Something like that..**

**jeanette9a- That's for him to know and for you to find out.**

**tazdeval- Thanks.**

**NedFynTanon- Thanks, but I don't have a beta, and wrong answer, but still cool. Oh, and update your stories please, I wanna know what happens next on X Phantom and The Runaway!**

**newboy- Yes and yes. And use your imagination to what the Titans will do to Vlad. MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Well, that's it. And now for the moment of truth! Robin's greatest enemy is…. Tony Zuko! Oh well, better luck next time! Please give me some questions to make my interview chapter! Goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! Please enjoy another chapter of The Phantom Leader! Made by yours truly!**

Chapter 6: Return of the Hunter

Danny was flying home, carrying five large boxes of pizza. After visiting the police department to ask about the crime wave, Beastboy contacted to tell him it was Pizza night and asked him to buy some pizza. Danny, who has nothing better to do, went to the Pizza Place, defended himself from rabid fangirls and bought one Meat Lover's Pizza, one Vegetarian's Pizza and three pepperoni and cheese.

"Man, who knew fangirls could be so… Scary?" Danny shuddered, trying to forget what happened moments ago. His communicator suddenly started beeping. He answered his communicator to see Starfire's face.

"Hey, Star," Danny answered with a smile.

"Greetings, friend Danny!" She said, beaming. "I contacted you because you have been away for hours now and I wanted to confirm if you were alright."

"I'm alright, "Danny answered. "I just got attack from rabid fangirls."

Starfire's eyes started to glow menacingly. "Did they hurt you? Are you unharmed? Do you require back-up?" She said so quickly that her face started to turn blue.

"Starfire, I'm okay," Danny quickly answered. "It's just an expression."

Starfire breathed deeply, trying to regain the oxygen she lost. Danny chuckled.

"I'll see you la-," a blue wisp interrupted him. He stopped in surprise.

"Friend Danny? Are you feeling well?" Starfire asked, noticing that he stopped flying and talking. Before he could answer, he heard something behind him. He looked back and saw two missiles coming at him. Thanks to his reflexes, he managed to dodge them at the last seconds. They exploded, pushing him back. Of course, Starfire heard it.

"Friend Danny? What was that explosion?" She asked, worried.

Before he could answer, his communicator was blasted out of his hand.

"Well, look who it is," said a familiar voice. Danny stiffened, he hadn't heard that voice for two years. "If it isn't the whelp!"

Danny turned around and saw a robotic ghost with a flaming Mohawk.

"Skulker?!" Danny said, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here? How did you get out of the Ghost Zone?" He was pretty sure that he permanently closed the Fenton Portal and destroyed Vlad's portal before he left for Gotham.

"How I got out is none of your concern, Ghost Child," Skulker answered, charging his cannons. "And I'm here for one thing, to get your pelt and hang it on my wall!"

"Dude, even after two years, that's still gross," Danny said, preparing to fight an old enemy, while carrying five boxes of pizza.

_Titan's Tower_

Starfire was staring at her communicator, which was showing static. Danny's communicator has been destroyed.

"Friends!" She shouted, getting her teammates attention. "Friend Danny requires our assistance!"

"I'm pretty sure Danny can carry five boxes of pizza by himself, Star," Beastboy said, looking at her away from his video game.

"No! Friend Danny's communicator has been destroyed!" She said. That got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Starfire?" Cyborg asked, looking serious.

"Well, I decided to call friend Danny and see if he requires assistance, then he suddenly stopped then something exploded in front of him then his communicator broke off!" She explained, getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Well, where is he now?" Beastboy asked. The alarms started blaring. Cyborg tapped on the computer and saw Danny fighting some sort of glowing robot, while carrying boxes of pizza.

"I think he's in downtown," Raven answered, putting her hood up.

_Downtown_

Danny dodged another ray from Skulker.

"I'm impressed, whelp," he said as he dodge one of Danny's Ecto-rangs. "You seem to have improved for the last two years."

"And you haven't, Skulker!" Danny replied, throwing some disc grenades at the mechanical ghost. Skulker dodge them, almost getting hit by one.

"Your arsenal is very impressive," he commented, looking at Danny's utility belt. "Perhaps I should install that belt of yours in my armor after I got it from your lifeless pelt!"

"Seriously dude, you need a therapist!" Danny retorted, shooting a Ghost Ray at him, hitting one of Skulker's wings. Skulker fell and landed on the hard concrete."Or a medic."

Skulker stood up and charged at Danny with a glowing, green blade from his wrist. Danny ducked and kicked the blade, causing it to break from his wrist.

"You need an upgrade, Skulker," Danny commented, punching Skulker's jaw. Skulker stumbled back.

"And you need to learn from your mistakes, whelp!" Skulker said, pressing a button on his wrist. Danny saw something glowing on his feet. He looked down and saw a small, black box. He gasped.

"Oh no!" He tried to get away, but he was to slow. The box grew and surrounded his entire body. Danny struggled in vain, but his efforts were futile. Skulker, who was smirking, walked towards his captured prey.

"Well, I guess you forgotten about this little toy Plasmius built for you," Skulker gloated, patting the box. Danny's eyes glowed menacingly. Skulker noticed him and sneered. "And why are you wearing a mask, whelp? Playing dress-up?" He tried to remove the mask, but Danny was moving his head around that he couldn't grab it.

"Hold still!" He demanded. Danny stuck out his tongue. Annoyed, he pressed something in his wrist. The box started glowing and shocked Danny. Danny screamed as he felt the box trying to neutralize his powers. But thanks to his utility belt, he managed to stop morphing, much to Skulker's confusion.

"That's odd," he said, stopping the box. Danny was gasping, his eyes daze from the pain. "This usually morphed you back to human. Perhaps you need a stronger shock." He started to grin, turning a knob in his wrist. When he was about to press the button, something green hit would have hit the wall if he hadn't used his Ghost Powers to phase the wall unharmed. Danny raised his head and saw his friends, Starfire's eyes glowing like her hand.

Cyborg rushed towards the box, trying to open it.

"Press the button," Danny mumbled. Cyborg saw the button and pressed it, making the box shrink, revealing Danny's outfit covered with pizza. Cyborg caught Danny before his face hit the concrete.

"You okay, man?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

"Aside from getting electrocuted?" Danny asked, wincing "I feel great." He looked around. "Where's Skulker?"

"The glowing robot that was attacking you?"Cyborg said. "His over t-," he stopped when the robot vanished. "Where 'd he go?"

Starfire's eyes started smoking. "Wherever he has wandered off to, he will pay dearly if he ever returns!" She growled. The others were looking at her with surprise. She was usually the peaceful one in the team. Danny managed to calm her down. Then he looked at his outfit and groaned.

"I just had this dry-cleaned!" He said.

Unknown to them, Skulker was standing at a building, away from Danny's Ghost Sense, and looking at them with binoculars. He grinned, looking like a lion who found fresh meat after hunting for weeks.

"Looks like Phantom found some new friends," he mused. "Friends worth hunting!"

_Titan's Tower_

Danny, after removing the pizza sauce from his outfit by turning intangible, explained to them about Skulker, The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.

"Ghost Zone?"Beastboy asked. "What's that, an amusement park?"

Raven smacked his head.

"It's a dimension where ghosts reside," she answered in her usual monotone.

Danny nodded. He took something from his belt, a USB, and installed it to the computer. He typed a few buttons and the screen lighted up, showing his DP symbol. Then he pressed another button and a picture of a robot with a flaming Mohawk appeared on the screen, the name SKULKER appeared on the bottom.

"This is Skulker," Danny explained. "One of the Ghosts I used to fight."

"One of the Ghosts," Cyborg repeated. "You mean there's more?" Danny nodded. "Why didn't you say that you had spooky enemies!?" Cyborg demanded. He knew that Danny was a ghost ( Well, half-knew, since he doesn't know about his half-human) but he didn't knew that he had a lot of angry ghosts enemies wanting to take his afterlife. No wonder he had Ghost Hunting equipment.

"I didn't think they would come," Danny answered, looking just as confused as Cyborg. "I haven't seen a ghost since I was with Batman. I thought they decided to give up. Guess I was wrong."

Now that he thinks about it, it was really odd. Why did they show up now? And where's Plasmius? He thought that the Fruitloop would have plotted a loopy plot to get him from Bruce.

_Maybe that invisible enemy was Plasmius? _Danny thought, worried. _If it's him, the others are in danger… I have to tell them, _he decided. They might be in danger if he won't tell them.

"Guys," he said, getting their attention. "There's something I have to tell you. About…My secret."

He was about to tell them, when the alarms started blaring. He turned to the screen in surprise, then he typed a few buttons. The screen showed a bunch of green, glowing animals. Danny stared at the screen in shock.

"Friends of yours, BB?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy shook his head, staring at the screen in utter disbelief.

"Skulker's pets," Danny answered. "Looks like he wants to play."

"Well? Let's go!" Said Cyborg, running towards the door, the others following him.

"Wait!" Danny tried to stop them, but they were already gone. He quickly followed them, making sure no one will get hurt.

_Downtown_

"Go on, my pets!" Skulker shouted, sitting on a giant three-headed bird. "Cause havoc to your hearts' content! Draw the so-called Protectors of Jump City, along with the whelp!"

"If you want us," shouted a familiar voice. "Then here we are, Metal butt!" The giant bird creature was suddenly trapped in a black dome. Skulker managed to get off the bird before he was trapped along with his bird. He looked at the rooftop and saw the Titans standing there, looking ready for a fight, especially Starfire. Skulker looked at them like he just won the lottery.

"What took you so long?" He said like he was waiting for them. "I thought you wouldn't come." He whistled and all of his pets gathered beside him.

"Titans, go!" Danny shouted. The Titans jumped towards the attacking the creatures. Beastboy morphed into a deer and tried to reason with the other animals. The animals answered him by slashing him with their long claws. Beastboy quickly turned into a bee and flew up. Then he turned into a gorilla and started swinging his fist at them. Cyborg was fighting a giant reptile-like creature, holding its jaws to avoid getting eaten. Starfire was firing Starbolt after Starbolt towards the flying green monsters around her, trying to avoid those sharp claws. Raven was beside her, blasting the ghost creatures with her magic. She seems to be the only one, besides Danny, having no problems fighting the ghosts. Danny was fighting Skulker with a pair of tonfas. The two supernatural beings were hitting, blocking and dodging each other, trying to hit their opponents.

"Your fighting skills have improved, whelp," said Skulker, dodging a roundhouse kick from Danny. "But you're still no match against me, The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" He threw an uppercut to Danny, who nearly dodged it. "There's no way you can beat me!"

"Sorry Skulker," Danny said, blocking a kick with his tonfas. "But I have something that you don't."

"And what's that?"

"The element of surprise!" Danny threw an Ecto-rang that was hidden in his tonfa at Skulker. The silver projectile hit Skulker's forehead. Surprised, Skulker tried to remove it, but the Ecto-rang suddenly shocked him. Skulker's body went limp and fell to the hard concrete. Danny landed next to the robotic body and took something from Skulker's poach, a silver whistle. He took a deep breath and blew the whistle really hard. The green creatures suddenly stopped attacking and went towards Danny.

"Now let's see if I can use that," he said. He raised his hand and started to concentrate, focusing all his power. Then with a wave of a hand, a big, swirling green portal appeared in front of him. He ordered the creatures to go inside. The green creatures did what he told them. Just as the last creature went in, Danny quickly closed the portal, feeling very drained. He turned his attention to his friends, who were staring at him. Annoyed, Danny said, "What?"

"Dude, what was that swirly thingy?" Beastboy asked.

"It's a portal to the Ghost Zone," he said, panting. "It takes a lot energy to make one. I only use it for emergencies."

He turned his attention to Skulker. He walked towards him, grabbed his head and with one pull, took the robot's head off.

Beastboy screamed while Cyborg, Raven and Starfire all stared at Danny, shocked at what he just did. Danny noticed them and asked, "What's wrong? It looks like you've just seen a ghost?" He joked.

Cyborg snapped out of it and yelled, "Geez, Man! Why'd you have to pull his head off?!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. Then he laughed. He turned the head upside-down and pulled out a small green frog.

"Guys, meet Skulker," Danny said, holding the frog by his leg. "The Ghost Zone's Smallest Hunter."

The others stared at Skulker in disbelief. Then, Beastboy rolling on the ground, laughing.

"He's so tiny!" He laughed.

After that, the Titans went back to the Tower and started questioning Skulker.

"You'll never make me talk!" Skulker said, pounding his tiny fist on a glass jar surrounded with black energy that was his prison. "You will all fear me!"

"I hardly doubt that," Raven said.

Danny took the jar and glared at Skulker. Skulker stopped pounding and gulped.

"Now, tell us how you got out of the Ghost Zone," Danny demanded. "I'm pretty sure I closed the two man-made portals."

"I'll never tell you!" Skulker answered. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Raven, if you please?" He asked the empath.

Raven nodded and lifted the jar. The she started to shake the jar around, making Skulker sick. The jar stopped and Skulker was spinning around, greener than usual.

"So, you still won't tell us?" Danny asked.

"Alright! I'll talk!" Skulker shouted. "It was Plasmius! He made another portal and sent me to attack you!"

Danny stood there, still like a statue. Then he asked, "Anything else?"

"He told me to give you a message!" Skulker quickly answered. " He said 'Be prepared to face your worst nightmare'. That's all!"

Danny stood there, absorbing all the information. It's a good thing Batman trained him to hide his emotions, otherwise he would be panicking by now.

He took out his thermos from his belt and pointed it at Skulker. Before Skulker could react, Danny sucked him in the device and sealed it shut.

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed. He took the thermos from Danny and started shaking it. Inside, he could hear Skulker's "ouch!" "Is he inside this containment thingy? Cool! What is this?"

"It's a Fenton Thermos," Danny explained, sounding tired. "It's was created to capture and contain ghosts."

Starfire walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder looking worried. "Are you alright, friend Danny?" She asked, concerned.

Danny gave her a small smile and patted her hand. "I'm alright, Star," he said. "Just tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Before they could reply, Danny quickly left the living room and went to his room. He locked the door and went towards the bathroom. He looked at the mirror. Then he took off his mask, something he never did ever since he wore it. Danny looked at the mirror, staring at those dead green eyes. He could still see the despair inside them. The despair of seeing his loved ones die.

_I can't tell them,_ he decided. _I won't get them involved this mess. I won't let Plasmius hurt them._

_Somewhere in Wisconsin _

Vlad was sitting on a comfy chair inside his lab. He watched the Titans battle his pets and was very impressed.

"I could use these children as my pawns," he said, smiling evilly. He stood up and pressed something in his computer. A file with the words CONQUER appeared. He clicked the file and read some of its progress. He smiled.

"Soon, I will have two of the most powerful objects in the Ghost Zone," he said. He transformed into Plasmius, the black rings moving across his body. "And I will finally be the rightful ruler of both worlds!" He laughed, his laughter echoing inside his lab. Suddenly, a hologram appeared. The hologram looked exactly like Maddie.

"Good afternoon, my handsome, evil , future overlord," she said. "Would you like some tea and butter biscuits?"

"Ah, why thank you, my lovely hologram," he said, following the hologram to the kitchen.

**Well? Was it good? Hope you like my ending in this chapter. By the way, can you draw a picture of Danny and Starfire and post it on Devianart? I can't draw very well. And Danny has to wear his Phantom Leader costume. Well, review answer time!**

**Justus80- I think you already know the answer.**

**NedFynTanon-Thanks. And Tony Zuko is the man that killed Robin's parents.**

**DanteTheEvilDevilHunterAssas in-Thanks!**

**nightmaster000- Yes, I will.**

**jeanette9a- Thank you!**

**numbuh13m- Nope, I will make some original chapters!**

**Lord Jace- Thanks! I'll try to twist twist some episodes.**

**Jadee H- Which one? Cuz both of them are great!**

**book phan44- …Yes…**

**newboy- Actually, he doesn't. His not as competitive as Robin, sometimes. And I guessing you already know the answer from reading this chapter. And yes, they will. But not today. And yes. The episodes that have occurred are Secret Weapons and The Fright Before Christmas. The episode that hasn't happen yet are Reign Storm. And you already saw Star's reaction when Skulker attacked Danny. I don't even wanna know what Starfire'll do if she heard about Plasmius. Oh, and I'll add some more Flashback about how Plasmius tormented Danny, you know, just some original stories so that the Titans will hate Plasmius even more. And thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**TitanX- Hey, I'm all about surprises!**

**lunalovegood0628- Because he doesn't want to rely on them too much. And he has other powers, but he doesn't have his ice powers yet.**

**Well, that's all! And please read my other story, The Phantom Dragon Slayer! **

**See you next time!**


	8. Special Chapter

**And, as promise, I will now interview the cast of Phantom Leader!**

(Applause)

A man with black hair wearing glasses suddenly appeared from a puff of smoke. He was wearing a black suit and was holding a microphone.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY FIRST SPECIAL CHAPTER!"

(Applause)

"AND NOW THE CAST OF PHANTOM LEADER!" He pointed at the curtains. The curtains were pulled apart, revealing Danny, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, Batman, Vlad (there was a lot boo's)

"AND NOW, IT'S TIME TO ASK SOME QUESTIONS!" TheWhiteTitan pulled out a letter and read it out loud. "THE FIRST ONE IS FOR DANNY!"

(Loud applauses and screaming girls could be heard)

"WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO BE THE LEADER OF THE TEEN TITANS?"

"To tell the truth, it's actually pretty awesome. You know, with the gadgets and the new look." Danny answered.

"ARE YOU MAD THAT I KILLED YOUR LOVED ONES, PLUS THE TEACHER?"

"Well.. yeah. But it's for the sake of making an awesome story." He answered.

"NOW FOR MY LAST QUESTION… ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH STARFIRE?"

Danny stopped moving. "W-w-w-w-w-what?! D-d-d-don't ask stupid questions!" He shouted, blushing.

"THANK YOU DANNY! AND NOW THESE QUESTIONS ARE FOR THE LOVELY STARFIRE!"

(More applause and whistling.)

"STARFIRE, HOW ARE YOU FEELING ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR?"

"The story is absolutely wonderful, friend Titan who is The White," she answered, beaming.

"ARE YOU MAD THAT I DIDN'T MADE ROBIN THE LEADER?"

"Not really. There are a lot of Fictions of the Fans about me and Robin, so this is a very good change," she answered.

"ALRIGHT! AND NOW PLEASE ANSWER THIS LAST QUESTION. WHO IS THE PERSON YOU LIKE THE MOST?"

"That would be friend Danny of course," she answered without hesitation. Danny blushed and started looking at his boots.

"THANK YOU, STARFIRE! AND THE NEXT QUESTION IS FOR THE MECHANICAL TEEN, CYBORG!"

(Loud applause)

"CYBORG, WHAT IS YOUR REACTION ABOUT THE PLOT OF THE STORY?"

"I only have one word, man," he answered. "BOOYAH!"

"AND HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THE CHAPTER: A LEADER'S MISTAKE?"

"I liked it! My favorite chapter in the entire crossover!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Every story had me leaving the team after the fight. It's a nice change."

"AND FOR YOUR LAST QUESTION, WILL YOU BE HAVING GHOST HUNTING EQUIPMENT IN YOUR SYSTEM?"

"If I answer that, I'll be spoiling the story," Cyborg answered, waggling his eyebrows.

"THANKS! AND NOW, THE MISTRESS OF MAGIC, RAVEN!"

(Applause from gothic people)

"RAVEN, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT DANNY BEING PAIRED TO STARFIRE?"

Raven shrugged, her face emotionless.

"ALRIGHT! AND WHO DO YOU LIKE TO BE PAIRED WITH?"

Raven glared at him, but he ignored her.

"WOULD YOU LIKE BEASTBOY?"

Raven shivered unpleasantly, her face filled with horror.

"HOW ABOUT ROBIN?"

She blushed. Then she quickly hid it.

"THANKS RAVEN! AND TO THOSE WHO LOVE ANIMALS, PLEASE WELCOME OUR TOFU EATING CHANGLING, BEASTBOY!"

(Applause)

"BEASTBOY, DO YOU LIKE THE STORY'S PROGRESS SO FAR?"

"Heck yeah!" He answered. He winked at the camera. "All of my fans are always waiting for me!"

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR ANSWER! NOW ONWARD TO THE NEXT GUEST!"

"Wait, that's it? Just one question?" Beastboy asked, annoyed. "I want another one!"

"ALRIGHT! WERE YOU THE ONE WHO SET THAT TRAP OUTSIDE CYBORG'S ROOM?"

"HECK YEAH!" Beastboy answered.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Cyborg shouted.

"Uh oh," Beastboy started running towards the exit.

"GET BACK HERE, GRASS-STAIN!" Cyborg followed the green changeling. "IT'S PAYBACK TIME!"

"ALRIGHT! AND NOW, INTRODUCING THE WORLD'S GREATEST DETECTIVE. THE DARK KNIGHT OF GOTHAM, BATMAN!"

(Applause so loud that the roof almost fell)

"BATMAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY?"

"It's very original and very well written," Batman answered.

"AND HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT HAVING DANNY AS YOUR FOSTER SON?"

"It was alright," Batman answered. "At least we didn't fought when he left."

Suddenly, the Batwave activated. Batman looked at it and sighed.

"Sorry to leave, but Joker just robbed the Bank" Batman explained.

"NO PROBLEM AT ALL! HERE, LET ME HELP YOU GET THERE IN A SNAP!"

TWT snapped his and with a puff of smoke, Batman was gone.

"AND NOW GIVE IT UP FOR VLAD LOOPINESS!"

"IT'S PLASMIUS!" Vlad answered. He waved at the audience, but they booed at him and threw some rotten tomatoes. The tomatoes covered his suit, hair and face.

"WHY YO-!"

"SO MR. FRUITLOOP, WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO BE THE MOST HATED CHARACTER IN THE CROSSOVER WORLD?"

"WHA-?"

"ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOUR ACTIONS ARE CONSIDERED SICK AND DISTURBING?"

"WHY YOU LI-!"

"DID YOU KNOW THAT MADDIE ALWAYS FOUND YOU CREEPY AND INCREDIBLY INSANE?"

"THAT'S IT!" Vlad lunged at TWT, intending to hurt him. But TWT ducked. Then he snapped his fingers. Vlad suddenly found himself inside a cage.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He sputtered.

"AND ONE MORE QUESTION, DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR PETS?" TWT whistled and a bunch of mutated animals appeared. Vlad sneered.

"Did you honestly believed that they can hurt me?" He tried to transform, but TWT snapped his fingers. Vlad was suddenly wearing a costume made of meat.

"What the?! What happened to my powers?!"

"YOU'RE IN MY DOMAIN, FRUITLOOP! MWUAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Vlad started running around the cage, avoiding his experiments' sharp claws, screaming like a girl.

"AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOLKS! PLEASE TUNE IN FOR MORE ON THE PHANTOM LEADER!"

TWT bowed and the entire cast suddenly disappeared with a puff of smoke.

**Hope you like this! And now to answer some reviews**

**nightmaster000- Possibly.**

**Silent Phantom gal- Hey, he's an overprotective ghost. Can't blame him. And here's a hint; BEWARE!**

**Justus80- Well, that's how a bitter, 46-year old lives. And if Danny did tell them, then how will that be exciting?**

**jeanette9a- And that,friend, is the most important lesson a leader must learn.**

**numbuh13m- Thanks!**

**MagdaH97- Tell me about it. I have to brush my teeth for weeks non-stop just to get the puke of my mouth after barfing for so long.**

**book phan44- Yes, he does need therapy… or a room in Asylum**

**Thanks and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you like my last special chapter, you're gonna like my next special chapter! But I have to write other chapters, so be patient! And the next ghost to appear is our favorite, wonderfully misunderstood Box Ghost! So please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: A HIVE of Trouble

"BEWARE!" A familiar, blue-skinned ghost shouted. He was terrorizing some workers in a factory full of boxes. "FLEE BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE MIGHTY BOX GHOST! AND GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR SQUARE-SHAPED CARDBOARD CONTAINERS!"

Suddenly, a green ray hit him on the chest.

"Of all the ghosts, in all the Zone, in all the World, it has to be you," Danny groaned, floating besides his friends.

It's been weeks since the incident with Skulker. After that, Danny told them everything about the Ghost Zone and about his enemies, except Plasmius. The others tried to make him talk about Plasmius, but he just said ,"We have bad history…_Very_ bad history." After that, they stopped asking and wondered what kind of person Plasmius is to make the cool-headed Phantom that angry.

"Phantom!" Box Ghost exclaimed, recovering from the hit. "What are you doing far away from Amity?"

"That's my line, Boxy," Danny sighed. Beastboy laughed.

"What kind of name is Box Ghost?" He laughed. "What are you gonna do, Boxy Boy? Give me a present?"

Box Ghost growled at Beastboy and started glowing. He raised his hands and a lot of heavy looking boxes floated in the air.

Beastboy gulped. "Boxes sure are cool," Beastboy said, trying to appease the angered ghost.

It didn't work. Box Ghost started throwing the boxes at Beastboy.

"Nice going, B.B." Cyborg commented, watching the green changeling dodging boxes Two boxes filled with clothes and accessories managed to hit him.

Danny sighed. He turned intangible when a metal crate was thrown at him.

"Can we wrap this up, Boxy?" Danny asked, sighing. "I wanna go to bed early."

"The only bed you will sleep in is in the wooden box buried in dirt!" Box Ghost exclaimed.

Danny sighed deeply and took out a thermos. He aimed it at Box Ghost and sucked him in before he could start blabbering.

"I will return!" Box Ghost shouted inside the thermos. "Beware!"

"Oh shut up," Danny said, yawning. "Can we go home now? I wanna go to bed."

"Just a sec, man," Cyborg giggled, holding a camera. "I wanna take a picture of this!" He took a picture of Beastboy, who was wearing an English dress, complete with a pink umbrella and a frilly hat.

"Not cool, dude!" Beastboy yelled, ripping the hat out of his head and stormed out of the factory. Cyborg was following him, laughing so hard that tears were streaming from his eyes. Danny felt nostalgic. That what happened to him the first time he fought Box Ghost. He followed the others and went home.

Somewhere, in a dark room, a screen appeared, showing a strange symbol with the letters H. . The screen showed three people. The first one looked like a small baby wearing a green suit and a robotic backpack. He used his backpack and attacked some robots with ease. The second one was a girl with gray skin and pink hair. Her eyes were pink and cat-like. She was using acrobatics to dodge the blasters that was aiming at her. She threw some weird energy at the beams and the machines broke down. The last person was a big hulky man with long ginger hair and a beard. He ripped one of the cannons of and threw it effortlessly. The screen said that their names were Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth.

The screen went blank and a middle-aged woman who looked like a strict principal appeared.

"Are you impressed, sir?" She asked, looking towards the dark corner of the room.

"More than impressed, Headmistress," a voice answered. "I think they will be more than enough to finish my task."

"Believe me, sir," The Headmistress said, "they will be more than enough for your task. The HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People has the finest future super villains to accomplish any task."

"Of course," the mysterious man agreed, looking at the screen. "I think they can easily handle the Teen Titans…"

_Titan's Tower_

Danny woke up from a goodnight sleep, the sun was shining through his window. He stood up and stretched. He took a warm shower and made himself a big breakfast. He saw his friends doing their usual things and greeted them.

_Today's going to be a good day,_ he thought, going to the Training Room. He activated a four-armed robot, the one he used when he was with Batman. He dodged, jumped and ducked, avoiding the arms that was aiming at him. He jumped up and threw two Ecto-rangs at the robot, hitting two of the four circles in the center. The two circles became dim. Then he landed on the arms and ran fluidly towards the head, effortlessly dodging the arms. Then he struck the last two circles with his left knee and right fist. The robot stiffened then it turned off.

Danny was wiping his forehead when the doors open. He looked and saw Starfire.

"Greetings, friend Danny," she greeted, looking happy as usual.

"Hey, Star," Danny greeted back, putting his cape back on. "How are you?"

"I am absolutely fine, friend Danny," she answered, combing her hair with her hands, "thank you for asking."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous. Every time he was alone with Starfire, he would always feel very nervous.

"So…Starfire?" Danny asked, starting the conversation.

"Yes, friend Danny?"

"C-c-c-can you tell me more about space?" Danny stuttered, blushing. Starfire beamed.

"Of course, friend Danny!" She answered happily. "What do you wish to learn first?"

Danny sighed and started asking questions, to which Starfire answered easily. The two were walking towards the Ops Center, enjoying each other's company. While they were going there, Starfire was telling Danny about the speed of light.

…And that is the secret at traveling at the speed of light," she finished as the two of them entered the room. When they entered the room, the first thing they heard were angry shouting. The saw Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven, trying to reach each other's throats.

"Woah, where's the fire, team?" Danny asked, trying to ease the tension. "Come on you guys, calm down. Training time this afternoon."

"I'll come down," Cyborg said, trying to get his hands on Beastboy, "Right after Tofustein tells me where the remote is!"

"We must mend the disputes by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods," Starfire suggested, going towards the kitchen. "I shall fetch them!

"You do that," Danny said, smiling at her. "I'll try and disarm this giant, three-headed bomb." He walked towards his teams and tried to break the fight, only to get involved in it.

"I don't need food!" Cyborg yelled, strangling Beastboy, hitting Danny's head in the process. "What I need is a time machine to find the remote!"

"Dude!" Beastboy yelled, accidentally putting his foot in Danny's mouth. Danny will never be the same again. "Stop strangling me!"

"Be quiet," Raven yelled, using her magic to separate them."You're destroying my concentration!"

"Cut it out, you guys!" Danny shouted, trying to forget the taste that will haunt him forever, and pushed them away from each other. Starfire suddenly shrieked and shot a Starbolt at the fridge. The next thing they knew, they were covered with blue fuzzy mold.

"How about we go out and grab some pizza?" Danny suggested, using the awkward silence to his advantage.

After getting themselves clean, the team went to the Pizza Place sitting on the balcony. Now they were deciding what kind of pizza to get.

"Cheese and mushroom!" Danny suggested.

"Pepperoni!" Suggested Cyborg

"Can we please have anchovies?" Asked Starfire

Raven sighed, "Can we please just order something?"

"As long as it's vegetarian!" Beast Boy declared

"Come on man, how can you deny me the all meaty experience?" Asked Cyborg

Beast Boy looked disgusted, "Dude! I've been most of those animals!"

Danny shook my head, "No matter where I go, I'm always friends with a vegetarian and a carnivore."

"How did you solve that problem?" Raven asked, getting annoyed at the boy's argument.

"By whacking them on the head using a menu," Danny explained, standing up and grabbing the menu. He stealthily walked towards the two teens, who were still arguing, and whacked them on the head. Surprised, they quickly stopped talking.

"Nice," Raven smirked, while Starfire looked confused.

"Friend Danny," she asked, "why did you hit friends Cyborg and Beastboy on the noggin with the menu?"

"It's an earthly custom, Star," Danny answered, trying not to laugh.

When Danny took his sit, Starfire suggested," I suggest we have a large pizza with pickles, bananas, mint frosting and fudge!" She smiled at her teammates, who were staring at her with priceless expressions.

"Uh, Star," Danny said, trying to hard not to think about the pizza. "Not everything listed on the menu is a topping." Starfire looked blushed and chuckled for her mistake. The team were back to arguing.

Suddenly, someone screamed. They looked at the streets and saw a bus that was about to hit a baby cart.

"Titans, go!" Danny shouted, flying towards the bus, the others following him. Danny landed on the cart and took it to safety, while Cyborg and Raven stopped the bus. Danny suddenly felt that something was wrong when he looked at the cart. It was empty.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong," he said to the others. "But don't baby carts usually have babies?"

"And don't buses usually have bus drivers?" Cyborg asked, looking at the bus.

"Hey, what's this?" Beastboy asked, taking an ugly doll out of the cart. The doll suddenly talked.

"And don't you losers know a trap when you see one?"

Danny suddenly grabbed the doll and threw it to the air. The doll exploded in the air, knocking the Titans out of their feet.

"Thank you, Joker," Danny muttered, remembering how the Clown Prince of Crime kept throwing explosive dolls at him. Who knew that it would come in handy. The Titans stood up and saw three figures walking towards them. One was a small, bald kid, who had a jetpack. The other one was a big, buff guy and the last person was a girl with pink hair and gray skin.

"Well, would you look at that," the kid said, looking at the Titans, "The clugheads managed to avoid the bomb. This will be fun!"

Danny stood defensively, glaring at the group. "Are you guys tourists or did the circus forget you?"

"Shut it, clughead!" The kid shouted.

"Who are you, anyway?" Cyborg demanded, charging his cannon.

"And what's a clughead?" Beastboy asked, scratching his head.

"We're the H.I.V.E." Gizmo answered.

"Your worst nightmare!" Mammoth declared, cracking his knuckles.

"And this is Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx exclaimed, charging at them.

"Titans, go!" Danny charged at Mammoth, holding a Bo staff. Cyborg and Starfire were fighting Gizmo, who was firing lasers at him. Raven and Beastboy were fighting Jinx, who were sending pink beams at them. The fight turned bad for them when Gizmo placed a jetpack on Cyborg. Cyborg flew off to the air, Starfire quickly following him. Jinx blasted Beastboy and Raven towards the wall. Then she blasted the wall with her strange attack. The wall suddenly collapsed at them. Beastboy quickly pushed Raven, the two stumbling out of the way. But the debris landed on Beastboy's leg.

"Raven!" Danny shouted, throwing a disc grenade at Mammoth. "Get Beastboy to somewhere safe!"

"But Danny-!"

"Just do it!" He demanded. Raven hesitated, then she grabbed Beastboy and teleported away.

"Well, looks like the famous Phantom is all alone," Gizmo smirked, the three of them surrounding the young halfa.

"You don't look so tough!" Mammoth said, cracking his knuckles.

"You wanna see how tough I am?" Danny said. He suddenly disappeared.

"Hey!" Mammoth exclaimed, looking around. "Where'd h-!?" Something suddenly hit him in the gut.

"What th-?!" Gizmo was suddenly blasted to the air.

"Your turn, Catgirl," Danny said, still invisible. Danny slowly walked behind her. Jinx, who was prepared, send a blast behind her. Danny, by reflex, threw a Ghost Shield to protect him.

That was mistake.

The moment the blast hit the shield, his powers gone haywire.

"What the!?" He exclaimed, flying out of control. Mammoth used this as an opportunity to punch Danny's gut. Danny landed on the ground heavily. Gizmo, who flew back, fired a missile at Danny. The missiles nearly missed him, but the ground gave in. Danny fell to the hole, too weak to turn intangible.

Danny slowly stood up, feeling sick.

"What happened?" He said to himself, feeling dazed. He rubbed his head and notice that his black glove turned white. He looked down on his body and saw that the black parts of his costume turned to white and the white parts turned to black.

"What the?!" He exclaimed. He somehow turned back to his human form. But how? He was wearing his belt…was he? He looked down on his waist and saw that the belt was gone.

"What!? Where's my utility belt?" He exclaimed. He looked around, trying to see through the dark. He suddenly heard footsteps. He stopped moving and jumped towards the ceiling. It was a good thing Batman trained him to do that.

Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth jumped down. They were searching in the rubbles.

"We're wasting our time here, Jinx!" Gizmo exclaimed. "That Phantom Freak is toast! Let's go and take those losers' home already!"

"Wait!" She suddenly shouted. Danny started sweating. Jinx walked towards the spot where Danny was hanging. She suddenly stopped and picked up something shiny.

"Here it is!" Jinx held up Danny's utility belt.

"That's what we were looking for?!" Gizmo shouted. "You wanted to come here and search for that freak's fashion statement!"

"Hey, it's fashionable," she retorted, putting the belt on. The H.I.V.E. finally left. Danny waited of few minutes before he landed on the ground. He looked at the giant hole and decided to take detour. He trudged through the sewer waters, making a counter attack. If the H.I.V.E. were planning on taking the Tower, then Danny better hurry.

"So much for a good day," Danny said sulkily. His team got beaten, his friends are in danger and now he's walking in the sewers. "I have to hurry!"

Suddenly, a metal tentacle appeared and attacked. Danny did a back flip to dodge it. He looked at the tentacle in surprised. A giant squid-like robot appeared. The robot had one red eye and four sharp tentacles.

"And the day just keeps getting better and better," he pulled a pipe from the wall and prepared himself.

_Outside Titan's Tower_

Saying that the Titans were depressed was more than an understanding. They were beaten within minutes, their friend was missing, and if things couldn't get any worst, the H.I.V.E. came and kicked them out of their own home. Cyborg, who lost arm thanks to Gizmo, was repairing himself.

"Do you require assistance, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked, looking concerned.

"It's fine," Cyborg answered in a frustrated tone.

"But you look hur-," she insisted.

"I said it's fine!" He shouted, scaring Starfire.

"What's your problem, dude!?" Beastboy demanded angrily.

""What's my problem!?" Cyborg shouted, looking at Beastboy. "We got our butts whooped, we've been kicked out of our house and in case you haven't notice, I just became left-handed!"

"But we can still-,"Starfire started.

"Don't you get it?" Cyborg interrupted. "They won, we lost! It's over!" The Titans looked down in defeat, knowing that Cyborg had a point.

"It's not over yet, team," a voice behind them said. They looked back and saw a familiar face grinning at them.

"Danny!" They shouted. Starfire flew towards him and gave him a death hug.

"You are not gone!" She cried.

"You guys missed me?" Danny smirked. He pulled himself from Starfire's hug. "Good! Cause I have a plan!" The team huddled and Danny told them his plan.

_Titan's Tower_

The H.I.V.E. were busy rearranging the Titans' home. Gizmo was hanging Cyborg's arm on the wall with the use of his robotics.

"Man, I can't wait to tell Slade that not only we beat those pit sniffers, but we also took their home!" He exclaimed. He jumped towards the couch. He smelled something bad. He searched the couch and pulled out a pair of Beastboy's underwear. He gagged.

"Man, for a bunch of do-gooders, they sure live in a pigpen!" Gizmo shouted, throwing the smelly pair of banana-printed underwear to the garbage.

"Tell me about it," Mammoth agreed, snooping at the Titans' fridge. "Look at all these foods. They let it go to waste!" And for some reason, he started eating the moldy food.

"You think that's bad?" Gizmo asked, looking at Beastboy's music selection. "Look at their music! Junk!-" He threw a CD across the room. "-Thrash!" He threw another one. "Snot!" He threw another one.

"You think their music is bad?" Jinx asked, walking towards them. She was wearing Danny's belt, his mask and Raven's cloak. "Does that girl wear anything other than blue? At least the good-looking one had taste. Does this mask look good on me?"

While they were talking they didn't notice Cyborg's arm crawling towards the computer. The arm hacked into the computer's system and activated the alarm system, surprising the three villains. The alarms started ringing and the furniture, food and utensils started attacking the H.I.V.E. (courtesy from your favorite Ghost Boy.)

"What the heck is going on here!?" Gizmo demanded, dodging a book. Beastboy's underwear suddenly went in his mouth. Now that was something he'll never forget. Gizmo's face turned green. He stumbled towards the computer and saw the hand. He spat the underwear out of his mouth and stared at the hand with wide eyes.

"What the!?" Gizmo exclaimed. The hand started to tie Gizmo with a metal thread. The hand flew out the window, carrying the screaming midget with it. Jinx was suddenly surrounded by black energy and teleported her somewhere. Mammoth was blasted by a Starbolt, stumbling inside the elevator.

The next thing the H.I.V.E. knew, they were on the roof, completely disorientated. The belt Jinx was wearing started glowing green. The belt floated away from her and went towards its owners waiting hands.

"I'll take this back, thanks," Danny said, putting the utility belt back on. The Titans were standing and floating there, looking ready to fight.

"You losers want another beating?" Gizmo sneered.

"Not today, baldy," Cyborg said, putting his hand back on. "Today's payback time!"

"Titans, go!" Danny pulled out some Ecto-rangs and charged, the others following him.

"H.I.V.E., Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx commanded.

Gizmo flew towards Cyborg, dodging his cannon. He skillfully landed behind him.

"Time to play Hack The Loser!" Gizmo said, putting a hacking device on Cyborg.

"Not this time, baldy," Cyborg grinned when Gizmo's gadget didn't work. "Now, Danny!"

Danny threw an Ecto-rang towards Gizmo's jetpack. The jetpack went haywire, much to Gizmo's surprise.

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly. "What'd you do to my gizmo?!" The jetpack tied Gizmo with some metal tentacles, making him useless.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed, him and Danny did a high five

Beastboy was fighting Jinx, dodging her pink blasts. He ran towards the construction area. Jinx followed him, thinking that she finally has him cornered. Beastboy turned into a cheetah and kept jumping on the beams, dodging Jinx's blasts. Beastboy suddenly morphed back to human and grinned at te pink haired witch.

"Your luck just ran out!" Beastboy ran away, much to Jinx's confusion. Then she looked up and saw the metal beams falling towards her. She covered her head with her hands.

Starfire and Raven were fighting Mammoth. They kept hitting him with Starbolts and crates, but he just swatted them aside. He chased them until they stopped flying. Mammoth stood in front of them, grinning in victory.

"Any last words before I turned you into pancakes?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah," Raven said, she and Starfire smiling. "Look up."

Mammoth looked up and saw Danny standing on a beam, holding an Ecto-rang. He smiled evilly at Mammoth. He cut the rope and jumped down. Mammoth tried to get out of the way, but Raven glued his feet on the floor with her magic. The beam hit him on the head, knocking him out.

"And that's why you should always wear a hard helmet in a construction site," Danny said, landing besides Starfire.

The heroes rounded up the H.I.V.E. and tied them up. Gizmo pulled his arm out took out a communicator from his pocket.

"Better call Slade," he said. Danny suddenly grabbed Gizmo and pulled him up.

"Who's Slade, baldie?" Danny demanded, his eyes glowing.

"Who'd you like to know?" Gizmo retorted, sticking his tongue at Danny.

Back to the dark place, the Headmistress watched the fight and was not please.

"I am sorry for my students' failure, sir," she apologized to the mysterious man. "They will be punished. Severly!"

"It's alright," the mysterious man answered, walking towards the screen. "It was never my intention for the H.I.V.E. to defeat the Titans. I figured that they will be defeated."

"Then what was your purpose on sending them?" The Headmistress asked.

"This." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The screen suddenly showed Danny's face. Soon, the walls around them were filled with screens showing Danny.

"Who's Slade?" The video repeated.

_Titan's Tower_

After sending the H.I.V.E. to prison, the Titans were fixing the tower.

"Dudes!" Beastboy yelled, lloking at his music collextion. "They alphabetize my CD's!"

"All of our blue, moldy food have vanished," Starfire said, though that one was actually good news.

"They were in my room," Raven said, carrying two cloaks. "No one goes in my room."

Cyborg was looking for the remote, searching it in the couch.

"And I still can't find the remote!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Danny coughed. Cyborg looked at him and saw him pointing at the table. He looked at the table and saw the remote.

"Oh, there it is," he took the remote and sat on the couch, the others following him.

"So, I guess you're gonna do some research on this Slade guy, huh?" Cyborg asked Danny.

"Maybe," Danny shrugged. He put his arms behind his head and his feet on the table. "But for now, let's just celebrate!"

"You know, we weren't really a well oiled machine back there," Raven commented.

"That's what training's for," Danny answered, smirking as he remembered when he and Batgirl fought. Now there was only one question in his mind; Who send that robot?

_Wisconsin_

"Curses!" Vlad shouted, slamming his fists on the keyboards. The opportunity to capture the young halfa has flew out the window. "To think Daniel managed to defeat my capture bot! And in human form no less!" Then he thought of new plan, a plan that will open old wounds. He took out a cellphone and made a call.

"Hello, Miss Gray?" Vlad said, smirking evilly. "It's Vlad Masters. I have an assignment for you…"

**Uh oh! Vlad is at it again! Hope you like this, it's a little long. And now to answer the reviews!**

**Silent Phantom Gal- Poor Danny! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cry-Pom- Thanks!**

**DannyPhantomluver1- Oh, it will be dangerous, the most dangerous fight in his entire life!**

**jeanette9a- I'm guessing Joker, since his use to being tied up in a room. P.S. Thanks for the picture!**

**TitanX- It sure is!**

**Cy- That's a good idea, except for Danny being evil, though it's very similar to one of the chapters I was thinking. Thanks!**

**Justus80- Thanks for the question!**

**NedFynTanon- Maybe… And good story by the way!**

**newboy- Don't worry, Danny will help her with the emotion problem. And Reign Storm will be a little different, hehehe. Oh and Vlad will trick Slade into taking Danny. Thanks for the review.**

**TheTragicHero- Nope, they're two separated lunatics! And awesome story by the way!  
**

**By the way, Flirting with Disaster never happened! But Valerie and Danny became friends! Well, see you later!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! I'm almost near my goal! A hundred reviews! Thank you so much for the support! And without further ado, chapter ten!**

Chapter 8: Sisterhood and Friendship

Danny was in his new lab, finishing his new Ghost Portal. He and Cyborg were finally finished building Danny's lab after weeks of hard labor. After that, they started rebuilding all the Fenton's Ghost Hunting Equipment, including some of the new plans Danny has memorized. Cyborg was seriously happy with his new upgrades; an Ecto-Blaster, a portable Ghost Shield in his system and a device that will allow Cyborg to see invisible ghosts.

"A little more, and… It's done!" Danny exclaimed, wiping the sweat off his brow. He stepped back and viewed his handy work, grinning. He was about to test it when someone knocked on the door. He opened the door and saw his friends.

"Greetings, friend Danny," Starfire greeted cheerfully, "We were searching for you all afternoon."

"Hey guys," Danny greeted, excited to show them the portal. "I wanna show you something."

He invited them in and showed them the portal. They all stared at it in awe.

"Dude! It's so big!" Beastboy exclaimed. He was about to press the button, but Raven slapped his hand away.

"Don't. Touch Anything." She ordered. Beastboy nodded quickly and looked at the shiny red button wistfully.

"Cool, man," Cyborg said. "Does it work?"

"We're about to find out," Danny answered, grinning. He took a remote from his workbench and stepped back, the others following him.

"And to those who are allergic to Ectoplasm and has very sensitive eyes, please step back ten feet away," Danny said in an airliner voice. "T-10, 9, 8-" he counted.

"Will you just press it already?" Raven asked in an annoyed voice.

"3, 2, 1!" Danny said hurriedly and pressed the button. The portal sparked then it turned on, showing a green swirling doorway. They stared at it in awe and amazement.

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed, walking towards the portal. He tripped and almost went in, but Cyborg managed to grab his shirt and pulled him back.

"That was close!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Be careful, B.B." Cyborg said, looking at the portal. "You don't know where you'll end up there!"

"Cy's right, B.B." Danny agreed, turning the portal off. "I still need to study it a bit more before I can use it."

"Why do you even need that portal thingy?" Beastboy asked. "Can't you just make one?"

"I can," Danny agreed, putting the remote back to the workbench. "But it requires too much energy."

"But what if someone opens it?" Raven asked.

"Don't worry," Danny assured. "It can only be open by someone who has a T-communicator."

"Good thinking, D.P." Cyborg complimented.

Danny grinned. "So, why were you guys looking for me?" He asked them while they were exiting his lab.

"We were looking for you because it's time to go to the carnival," Cyborg explained.

"Oh yeah," Danny remembered. "Today's Fourth of July."

"Yeah, dude!" Beastboy exclaimed, excited to go. "Get ready and let's have some fun!"

"Alright," Danny said. "Give me a minute to get ready and then we'll go."

After cleaning himself up, Danny joined his friends and went to the Fourth of July Carnival. The Carnival was filled with people, games and rides. The team split up after arriving. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing some carnival games, Raven was by herself, to some parts unknown and Starfire wanted to go with Danny. Ignoring Beastboy and Cyborg, Danny happily showed Starfire around.

Danny, for the first time since becoming a Super Hero, felt like a normal teenager having fun. He and Starfire went to every stand in the carnival, enjoying the games and the food. Starfire enjoyed the food, calling them 'food on a stick', she was also enjoying the carnival games, even if she didn't win. Danny, who wanted to give Starfire something to remember this day, so he played the ring toss game and won a purple teddy bear.

"Thank you so much, friend Danny!"Starfire beamed, holding the teddy bear tightly.

"N-n-n-no problem, Star," Danny said, blushing while rubbing the back of his neck.

After that, the two rode the Ferris Wheel. Danny, who learned this trick from multimillionaire Bruce Wayne, paid the Ferris Wheel man extra to make the ride stop at a certain point. The two enjoyed the ride very much. At some point, the ride suddenly stopped, the two of them on the top. Not long after that, the fireworks display started, showering the sky with colorful lights. Starfire was watching the fireworks with great interest, the lights reflecting on her eyes.

"In my planet," she started, holding her teddy bear tightly, "fire exploding in the sky means an invasion is about to occur. Are you sure the Earth is not being invaded?" She looked at Danny, who looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Don't worry, Star," Danny assured, smiling at her. "In this planet, colorful lights exploding in the sky mean people are having a good time." He pulled a piece of cotton candy and ate it.

"Want one?" Danny asked, pulling a piece and hovering it near her face. "Say 'ahhhh'."

Starfire opened her mouth and ate the cotton candy. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet taste.

"It vanished!" She exclaimed, looking amazed. Danny smiled.

"If you like that, you'll like the candied apples better!" He laughed. The two continued watching the fireworks, finishing the cotton candy.

"Danny… There is something I wish to tell you," Starfire said. Danny panicked. He was looking for something to distract them.

"Oh wait!" Danny said, pointing at the sky. "Here comes the Grand Finale!"

The fireworks started to get bigger and brighter, showing awesome colors and different shapes.

"Alright!" Danny cheered, forgetting about the dilemma he was in. "That was awesome!"

Starfire stared at Danny, her eyes sparkling. "Earth is a very amazing place," she said.

"Best planet I ever know," Danny agreed, smiling. Suddenly, Starfire got wrapped by a tentacle and was taken away.

"STARFIRE!" Danny shouted, surprised by the sudden attack. He flew after them, trying to catch up. While flying, he noticed Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven, who was holding a giant rubber chicken.

"Guys!" He said, flying towards them. "We've got a problem!"

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked, looking for her.

"That's the problem!" Danny answered, pointing at Starfire, who was flying away from a pink robot squid.

"I wish not to be chased anymore!" She shouted at it, avoiding its tentacles.

"Who's her new friend?" Cyborg asked, looking at the squid.

"Don't know," Danny answered, cracking his knuckles. "How about we introduced ourselves?"

The team chased after the squid, trying to the stands. While chasing it, Danny was thinking about the time a robot squid attacked him.

_Is it the same one? _He thought. He looked at the robot more closely. _No, that one looks more alien than the one that attacked me…Well, whatever that thing is, it's not getting my friend!_

Beastboy turned into an octopus and wrapped the squid with his eight tentacles and tried to pull it back. But the squid just spun around really fast, until Beastboy so dizzy that he let go. The squid threw him into the ocean.

Raven tried to stop it with her magic, but the squid was too fast for her, so she decided to throw crates at it. The squid was unaffected by the crates and just kept chasing Starfire. Cyborg managed to grab the tentacles and pulled it. The squid stopped, but only barely. Cyborg pulled with all his might, but the squid was stubbornly going towards Starfire.

"I don't know what you did to make this squid angry, Star," Cyborg said, his voice straining. "But it wouldn't hurt to apologize!"

"I am sorry?" She said, trying to appease the angry robot. It didn't work. The robot threw Cyborg and tried to grab Starfire, but Danny slammed on top of him, breaking its momentum. Danny used his intangibility and used it on the robot to see through its armor. He studied it and grinned.

"This looks important!" He grabbed the power source and ripped it out from the squid's body. The robot squid stopped moving and Danny carried it down the pier. The others followed him. Beastboy pulled himself up from the water, spewing sea water.

"Dude! Salt water's nasty!" He exclaimed, wiping his tongue with his hands.

"So is using your hands to wipe your tongue," Raven said in a monotone. Beastboy glared at her while Cyborg laughed.

Starfire walked towards Danny, who was looking at the thing that attacked her.

"Don't worry, Star," Danny assured, putting the power source in his utility belt. "It won't hurt you anymore."

"But why did it wish to harm me in the first place?" She asked, looking confused. The others also wondered why a giant robot squid from outer space would attack the sweet and kind-natured Starfire.

The team decided to go home, too tired from the day's event. On the way, Starfire was happily thanking her friends.

"Come friends!" She said, gliding inside the living room and clasping her hands together. "I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude! All 6000 verses!"

The Titans' responses were shocked, mouth-hanging and eye-bulging expressions. How are they going to survive a poem that had 6000 verses? Even Raven was horrified. She's the one that reads poetry.

Someone suddenly laughed. They looked around and saw someone that looked exactly like Starfire sitting on the couch. She was wearing the same clothes Starfire worn when she first came to Earth, minus the handcuffs and tiara. Her hair and eyes were also black, so black that it was almost violet.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, little sister," she said in an amusing tone. "When we were little, I was the one always rescuing Starfire."

Starfire looked at the visitor and beamed.

"Sister!" She exclaimed, hugging the stranger.

_Star has a sister? Who knew? _Danny thought as Starfire's sister gave her a necklace with a green diamond. The stranger called it a Centarion Moon Diamond. Starfire's eyes literally turned into miniature Centarion Moon Diamond. Then she dragged her sister towards her friends.

"You must meet my friends!" She said excitedly. "I wish to introduce my big sister-"

"Blackfire," her sister said, stepping forward, cutting Starfire off. "And since Starfire told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me see… Cyborg?"

Cyborg grinned, "Nice to meet you little lady!" They shook hands but then Cy's hand crumpled like paper, "Little lady, big handshake. Well alright!" He said with a smile that looked painful.

Danny coughed to hide a chuckle.

Then she walked over to Raven and said "Raven I love that gemstone on your sharkra."

She smiled a bit. "You know about sharkras?" She asked

"I got way into meditation on Altera Prime." Then she walked over to the right, "Beast Boy was up?"

Beastboy grinned, "Nothing but the ceiling baby!"

Danny gave him a look that said, "Really Beastboy?" Surprisingly, she laughed.

"Good one!" she said.

Beastboy grinned and looked at Raven, "See? She thinks I'm funny!"

Raven gave him an annoying stare and said, "statistically, I suppose that someone would."

Beastboy's face fell after that and Danny had to cover his mouth to stop laughing.

Then Blackfire walked towards Danny, "And you must Danny Phantom! Starfire has told me all about you," she said, offering a hand.

Danny shook it, grinning. "It's nice to meet you too, Blackfire." But there was something that Danny didn't like. The way Blackfire acted just now…

"I'm loving the cape, it's positively luscious!" She commented.

"Thanks…" Danny said, still feeling that something was off. He decided to give Blackfire the benefit of doubt.

"And the mask makes you look very mysterious!" She added, trying to get his attention.

Starfire quickly got between them, trying to separate them. "So beloved sister what brings you to Earth?"

She jumped onto the couch, "I was in the quadrant and thought I would see if Earthlings like to party. Besides I needed a rest, I nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here!"

Immediately, Cyborg and Beastboy were around her.

"Black hole?" Cyborg asked, his eyes widening.

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Danny had to admit, he wanted to join them. But he was still feeling that something was wrong.

"Hey, Starfire, can you get me some of that soda I heard so much about," Blackfire asked, putting her feet on the table. Starfire sadly went to the kitchen.

"I see you have not change as well, sister," she said sadly in a voice so quiet that nobody heard her, except Danny, who has super-enhance hearing. Danny looked sadly at her. He may have a few problems with his sister and with Batgirl, but at least they had his back when he needed it. And they never treated him like Blackfire treated Starfire.

_Two Weeks Later…_

Danny was in his lab, studying the power source he got from the robot squid. He was studying the power source to see if he can trace it back to the ones who sent that squid on Starfire… And to avoid Blackfire. For the last two weeks, Blackfire was trying to get Danny to go with her to have some fun, but Danny kept declining, feeling that Blackfire was hiding something. But every time he declines, Blackfire just kept on asking him, very determined to get him.

The door suddenly opened. Danny looked to see who it was and was relieved to see Starfire.

"Hey, Star," Danny said, walking towards her. She smiled sadly at him, turning his relief into worry. "You alright?"

"I am alright, friend Danny," she said, trying to smile. "I was merely looking for my sister. Have you seen her?"

"Unfortunately, no," Danny answered. He put a comforting hand on Starfire's shoulder and smiled gently. "But… If you ever need something, I'm always here for you. Oh, and you forgot this," Danny gave her the teddy bear that he won for her.

Starfire took it and hugged it tightly. She smiled gratefully at Danny. "Thank you, friend Danny!" She gave him a hugged, surprising him. She quickly let go, the two of them blushing furiously. She combed her hair, looking at the floor, while Danny rubbed the back of his neck, following her example.

"I should keep searching for my sister," she mumbled, going towards the door. "Thank you, friend Danny."

"N-n-n-n-n-no p-p-p-problem, Star," he said, going back to his desk. He was used to Starfire hugging him like that, but that one was different. He don't know why, but it was somehow different from the other hugs, he just didn't know why.

Later that night, the Titans were hanging around in their living room, doing their usual thing. Starfire came in, carrying some snacks and a pile of DVD's.

"Come friends!" She said happily, "I invite you all to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night! Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

The answers came one after another.

"Action," Danny asked.

"Comedy!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Sci-fi," Cyborg said.

"Horror," Raven answered in her usual monotone.

Starfire's eyes widen and nearly dropped the things she was holding. "Perhaps a double feature?" She asked.

"Great idea, Star," Danny agreed, wanting to have a little rest and relaxation. "You guys agree?"

They were all about to agree with me when a familiar voice ruined everything, "Forget the flicks kids, we're going out!" Blackfire came out wearing Starfire's clothes. Danny was seriously sure that something was wrong.

"We are?" Asked Starfire confused before she noticed the clothes that she was wearing, "Where did you- are those my-?"

Blackfire walked over to everyone else, "Heard about a party downtown! Cool crowd, hot music!"

Beast Boy's eyes were shining, "Yeah!"

Cyborg smiled, "I'm in."

Then Blackfire turned towards Raven, "And it's in a creepy run down warehouse." Raven looked up to show that she was interested.

Danny decided to speak up. "C'mon guys, a party? Let's just stay home and do some good ol' fashion bonding." He said this for his and Starfire's sake. He's not much into parties, since he had enough party experience in Gotham, and he wanted to spend time with Starfire, who seemed very depressed.

Starfire brightened up as Danny said that, but Beastboy jumped on my shoulder and somehow managed to stand up there. "C'mon dude! You need to have fun! And to have fun, you have to go out and party!" Beastboy started dancing on his shoulder, defying the laws of physics.

"No thanks," Danny said, shrugging Beastboy off his shoulder. "The last parties I went to always end up getting attack by some villains and some kind of robot. And it's hard to fight if you have a secret identity"

"So?" Cyborg said. "You'll be ready since you'll be in costume."

"That'll be even worse!" Danny said, shaking in fear. "I'll get attack by savage fangirls!"

Raven closed her book, "Let's just stop this pointless discussion and go!"

"I am a party animal!" Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and walked away with Cyborg and Raven.

Blackfire smiled warmly at Starfire, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hey sweetie, I raided your closet! I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your look!"

Starfire looked sad, "Why not you have already borrowed my friends." She said so softly that Danny almost didn't hear her.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "That's not true, Star," he assured. "I'm still here."

Starfire smiled gratefully at him. "Perhaps I should go to the party," She glided towards the door. Danny followed her, to keep a closer eye on Blackfire and to make sure Starfire won't get hurt.

The Titans and Blackfire arrived at the party, which was being held inside a warehouse. Colorful lights were flashing everywhere and techno music was booming in high volume. Inside, a large crowd of teenagers were dancing like crazy. Blackfire walked to the center, the others following her.

"C'mon," she said, grinning at them. "Don't tell me that you heroes don't know how to dance."

"Bet you that Cyborg can do the Robot!" Beastboy said. He started dancing the Robot, until he noticed Cyborg glaring at him to stop. He rubbed his head and started doing a different dance.

"Stand aside, Earthlings!" Blackfire exclaimed, dancing towards the center. "The Queen of the Galaxy has arrived!"

Danny was on the sidelines, keeping an eye on Starfire to make sure no one takes an advantage on her naivety. But then, Danny just took his eyes away for one second to take a drink of Soda and turned back to see two guys trying to flirt with her.

"Hey hot alien girl you digging the scene?" One of them asked. Danny just stood there, looking at the guy in disbelief. Even Tucker never used that horrible pick-up line.

Then Starfire said, "I wasn't aware that we were to bring shovels."

The two guys started laughing at her. Danny growled, crushing the can of Soda he was drinking from, and walked towards them.

"Maybe she should have brought shovels," Danny said in a calm tone. "Since we have a couple of baboons to bury if they don't apologize."

The guys started sweating, then they apologize to Starfire and ran to the opposite direction.

"Thank you friend Danny," Starfire said gratefully. Danny suddenly took her hand and went towards the stairs. The two ended up on the roof, away from the choking air and loud music. Starfire looked up at the night sky, feeling calm.

"Are you alright, Starfire?" Danny asked, surprising her.

"I am alright," Starfire assured, "everything is wonderful." Danny just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

Starfire sighed. Her defenses were crumpled by his wise eyes.

"…Everything is not wonderful…" she admitted, looking at the sky with sad eyes. "I am happy to see her, but… Blackfire rules the video games, and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she knows the cool moves and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels, and, and I am nothing like her," she finished, putting her head on her hands, trying to hold back to tears.

"You're right, Star," Danny said, lifting her chin with his hand, looking at her teary eyes. "You aren't your sister, you're you and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is," Starfire said, triyng to remove Danny's hand. "Blackfire is my big sister and she is perfect while I am not."

"Then Backfire's the one who should be ashamed, not you!" Danny exclaimed angrily, removing his hand from her chin. Starfire was surprised by Danny's sudden reaction.

"What? No! Blackfire should not be ashamed, she is my sister and I love her!" Starfire exclaimed, trying to calm Danny down.

"So you love her! Big deal!" He said angrily. "That doesn't mean she could treat you like that!"

Danny quickly calmed himself down and looked at Starfire. Then he did something unexpected, he took off his mask. Starfire stared at Danny's green eyes in shock. She stared at his neon green eyes and could see the sincerity and worry in them. She could also see something else. She could see great pain in them, pain that she has never known before.

"A big sister is someone who should look after her little sibling," he said gently.

Before she could react, a tentacle appeared and wrapped around her. The tentacle pulled her away from Danny.

"Danny!" She yelled.

"Starfire!" Danny tried to grab her hand, but the robot quickly flew off. Danny put his mask back on and quickly followed them. He pulled out his communicator and contacted his friends.

"Titans! Starfire's been kidnapped!" He shouted at the communicator, frantically chasing the robot. "They're outside. Come and help me, quickly!"

He was suddenly attacked by another robot. He quickly dodge it and threw an Ecto-rang at it, but it harmlessly bounced off its hard armor. Another one appeared behind him and slammed him with its tentacles. Danny would have slammed in the wall, but a black disk caught him before he could hit it.

He looked and saw the others quickly running towards him.

"Sorry we're late, D," Cyborg said, helping him up. "We were caught up in the music."

"Apology accepted," Danny said, standing up. "Titans, g-!"

Blackfire suddenly flew into action. Her violet eyes shifting over into an energized form of the color until the whites on her eyes were gone, as she charged at the three squid robots that were now moving to attack her. Violet energy shot out from her eyes each hitting a probe dead center causing them to explode upon the impact. In less than five seconds, Blackfire had taken out all three squids.

"Ah yeah! Good times!" Cyborg said as the rest of the Titans, except Starfire, who landed in a dumpster, ran to meet up with Blackfire.

"Nice shootin' B." Beastboy said.

"Very nice," Raven agreed.

Danny was not impressed, he became suspicious.

"How exactly did you know where to hit them?" He asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

"Lucky hit, I guess," Blackfired answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"We could use some luck in our team," Cyborg said. "How would you like to join the team?"

Starfire reacted badly at the offer while Blackfire reacted delightfully .

"Me? A Teen Titan?" She asked in feint surprise.

Danny quickly went and helped Starfire out of the dumpster. He removed the banana peel that was on her head.

"Go back to the Tower and clean up, Star," he said. Starfire numbly nodded while Danny walked towards his friends. "Can I speak privately with my team, Blackfire?" He asked.

Blackfire shrugged and flew off. Danny turned to face his friends.

"What's wrong, dude?" Beastboy asked

"I don't trust her," Danny stated simply.

"Why?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"The way she's acting," Danny answered, "it's like she wants to take Star's place."

"That's crazy, man." Cyborg said, looking at Danny like he was crazy.

"Don't tell me you guys didn't notice it," Danny said. By the confuse looks they have in their face, they didn't notice. He sighed, "and they call me clueless."

"What do you mean?" Beastboy asked.

"Starfire's feeling replaced by her sister… And I think that's Blackfire's motives," Danny answered. "You saw how she fought those things. She clearly fought them before!"

"Or she could just be lucky," Cyborg suggested.

"Once is lucky, twice is a coincidence, thrice is suspicious!" Danny said, counting his suggestions with his fingers. The others finally agreed with Danny. It did seem suspicious.

"Let's go home and figure it out there," Raven said. The others nodded and flew home.

Danny, who was about to enter his room, noticed that Starfire's room was open. He peeked in and saw that no one was inside. He used his energy tracking powers and saw the trail going to the roof. He turned intangible and flew through the ceiling.

Sure enough, Starfire was there, carrying a bag. She looked sadly and whispered, "perhaps this is the best for everyone."

"Don't even think about it, Star," Danny said, turning tangible and crossing his arms. Starfire was surprise to see him. She quickly hid the bag behind her and tried to look innocent.

"Friend Danny! What are you doing here this time of night?" She asked, trying to act innocent.

"I would ask the same thing to you," Danny said, landing in front of her. Starfire looked down on her feet.

"This is the best way for everyone," She said sadly, avoiding to look at Danny's eyes.

"No it's not," he answered.

"But-," she began, but a tentacle suddenly appeared and grabbed her. Danny tried to reach her, but something blasted him, hitting him on the chest.

"Danny!" Starfire shouted. She was carried towards a flat ship and placed was in a glass containment. She looked at the ones who were piloting the ship. The pilots were two robot squids, this time they were red instead of pink. She looked at them with panicked eyes.

"Prepare to leave orbit, we have the Tamaranean girl," One said, its voice high and grating.

"Once we return to Centaury you will pay for what you have done," The other said, its voice low and accusing.

'But I have never been there!' She thought her green eyes still panicking, confusion on her face. Fear was in her heart, hoping Danny was alright.

Unknown to them, Danny was clinging on the bottom on the ship, his face filled with determination.

_I won't let them take you, Starfire!_ He thought. He turned intangible and flew inside the ship. He silently flew towards the pilots and turned invisible.

"What was that?" One of the squid robots asked, looking behind him. "Did you hear that?"

"Your circuits are just tangled up," the other one replied. Suddenly, an Ecto-rang appeared and hit the controls. It started sparking and the ship started going down.

"What's happening?!" One of them shouted. Suddenly, someone was tapping outside their window. They looked and saw Danny grinning evilly at them. He saluted at them, then he flew towards Starfire and freed her using his intangibility.

"Danny!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly "You are not harmed!" Danny patted her back comfortingly, smiling.

"It's alright, Star," he said. The ship crashed landed in the desert. Danny and Starfire quickly flew there.

"Danny! Starfire!" Someone below them called. They looked down and saw the rest of their friends calling them. They flew down towards them. The others were relieved that Starfire was safe.

They looked at the crashed ship and saw the pilots moving towards them. The team, except Danny, quickly prepared themselves. Danny just walked towards them.

"Yo, Danny!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking as confuse as the others are. "What're you doing?"

Danny stopped in front of the pilots and said, "What do you want with Starfire?"

The two robots stopped, one immediately reaching for his chest and pulled off a red platelet turning it around to reveal a black and gold badge.

"We are the Centaury Police and in the name of the Grand Central Council, you are all under arrest for aiding and abiding this thief," the one with the deep voice said.

Beastboy dropped his jaw while everyone else, except Danny, looked shock.

"Um, you can't be the good guys, we're the good guys." Beast Boy said pointing to each of the Titans.

"It's nice to know that you guys are the police," Danny said, looking unfazed by the news. "But you guys have been chasing the wrong girl. This one is innocent." He pointed at Starfire.

"No, she's not. The Tamaranean girl is a liar and a thief. She has committed high crimes throughout the entire Centaury System," the other Centaury Police said, pointing at Starfire.

"But I have never even been to the Centaury moons," Starfire said, turning her gaze to Danny. Danny looked at the Centarion Moon Diamond and put two-and-two together.

"No, but I think I know who did," he said. He turned towards his friends. "Where's Blackfire?" He asked.

They looked at each other, until Beastboy pointed at the sky, "uh… Guys."

They looked up and saw Blackfire flying at top speed. Danny glared at her, before he turned his attention at Starfire.

"Don't worry, Starfire," Danny said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We won't let her escape."

"No we will not!" Starfire said, her eyes glowing angrily. She quickly flew after her.

"Guys! We have to-," Cyborg began, but Danny cut him off.

"No, Cy," Danny said, stopping him with a hand. "This is her fight."

And with that, they watched as Starfire and her older sister began fighting. Blackfire blasted her little sister back.

"I always was the better fighter." She said smugly.

"Not anymore!" Starfire shouted. She began dodging the barrage of purple Starbolts. Then she began to hit back with her own wo sisters kept exchanging Starbolts, until Blackfire got hit by a torrent of Starbolts.

Blackfire landed heavily on the ground. Before she knows it, the Centaury Police surrounded her.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest for crime against the Centaury Moon System!"

Blackfire was carried towards the ship, struggling against her restraints.

"Farewell, Sister," Starfire said, landing besides Danny. "Even though you have attacked me and betray me, it was still very nice to see you."

"Next time it won't be so nice, little sister," Blackfire declared, glaring her with purple eyes. "I will get out of jail and will have my revenge!"

Starfire stared at the ship until it was lost in the horizon.

_Titan's Tower_

Starfire was sitting on the roof, watching the sunrise. Danny walked towards her, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey Star," Danny said, smiling at her. "Can I join you?"

"You may, friend Danny," she said, smiling back at him.

Danny sat beside her. The two were watching the sunrise together,

"You wanna talk about it?" Danny asked, looking at her with concern.

"I am sad for my sister," she said her bright green eyes closing, her face resting on her drawn up knees.

"And for yourself? Last night on the roof, you were going to leave?" Danny asked.

"I am just glad the truth was discovered before I was replaced?" She said simply.

Danny sighed.

"Starfire…You are someone irreplaceable to the Titans…And to me," Danny admitted, blushing slightly.

"Why?" Starfire asked, looking at him. "Why am I not replaceable?"

"Because Starfire," Danny answered, taking off his mask again, to show her his eyes. "You're my best friend, and I don't ever want you to go away."

Starfire stared at Danny's eyes, smiling happily. The two continued to watch the sunrise, happy to have company.

_500 Miles from Jump City_

A girl wearing a black and red suit was flying towards Jump City on a high-tech glider. She was trying to get there as fast as she can, smiling in triumph.

"I finally found you, Phantom," she growled.

_Centaury Police Ship_

Blackfire was sitting in her cell, thinking of a way to get back at her sister and her friends.

"You need some help?" A voice said.

She looked around and saw someone there.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at the person suspiciously.

"I'm someone who can help you get revenge," the person said, getting Blackfire's attention.

"I'm listening…"

**Man! This is one long chapter! As you may have realized, Blackfire managed to escape from prison, with a little help from our mystery man. And you guys found out who this mystery man is, I'll add you to my next special chapter! And now to answer some reviews!**

**Justus80- It sure is!**

**book phan44- Yup he sure will!**

**nightmaster000- Yes on the second pairing!**

**Cry-Pom- Don't worry, you'll see soon enough!**

**thankschaosforspellcheck- The life of a hero is never easy.**

**jeanette9a- Don't I know it. And thanks for the picture!**

**NedFynTanon- Thank you!**

**princessbinas- Yes he will, in the next chapter!**

**TitanX- Thanks!**

**unknown- Yes, but not today.**

**Sevendeadlysins89- You'll find out later!**

**By the way, to whoever will become my 100th viewer, he will be my special guest to my next special chapter! Well, that's it! Later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! 100 reviews! Thank you all for the support and for reading Phantom Leader! And now, let's continue on!**

Chapter 9: The Red Huntress of Rage

"No Danny!" Cyborg pleaded to his best friend.

"Please dude, don't do this!" Beastboy pleaded, trying to get out of the trouble he's in.

"Too late," Danny laughed evilly. "Say goodbye!"

"Noooo!" The two cried when Danny turned… Their video game characters into data.

"Oh yeah!" Danny cried, dancing on the table. "Ghost Boy ten! Robot Man and Beast Dude zero!"

"Not cool, dude!" Beastboy exclaimed, looking like he had a nightmare.

"I was just warming up!" Cyborg said, trying to get his character back to life.

The three boys were playing the new version of D.O.O.M. in their living room, Starfire and Raven watching them.

"Well done, friend Danny!" Starfire cheered. Danny bowed at her, smirking.

"What's the point in all this?" Raven asked in a bored tone.

"The point is to show who's the king of D.O.O.M.!" Danny exclaimed, lounging on the sofa. "And that's me!"

"Not for long!" Cyborg exclaimed, already online. "I wanna rematch!"

"Me too!" Beastbot said.

Suddenly, the alarms started to activate. Danny ran towards the keyboard and pressed a few buttons. The screen showed an electronic store with people running away, screaming in horror.

"We'll have our rematch," Danny said, getting serious. "After we stop whatever's happening there! Titans, move out!"

The Titans exited the tower and flew towards the electronic store. The team met a crowd of screaming pedestrians. Danny stopped one of them and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down," Danny said towards the frightened person.

"There's a ghost there, man!" He shouted, his eyes wide with fear. "A geeky ghost that kept talking about itself! Run man!" He pushed Danny aside and followed the other fleeing pedestrians.

"Dude," Beastboy commented, looking at the empty store. "Maybe we should leave this to the police…"

"Don't worry, B.B.," Danny said, going towards the store. "I know who's causing all this."

Danny entered the store, the others following him, except Beastboy, who was being carried by Cyborg.

"B.B., you already fought a ghost and you hang out with one!" Cyborg said, looking at the shivering changeling.

"That doesn't mean they're not scary, Cy!" Beastboy retorted.

"Do I have to go back there and stop you guys?" Danny asked annoyed. The two stopped arguing and followed their ghostly leader.

Danny, using his energy tracking powers, walked deeper inside the store. He suddenly stopped when his Ghost Sense activated. Someone suddenly laughed, filling the store with eerie laughter. Starfire grabbed Danny's hand, shaking in fear. Beastboy yelped and turned into a cat, clinging on Cyborg's face with his sharp claws. Cyborg screamed in pain, trying to get Beastboy off his face.

"Let go, Beastboy!" He shouted pulling the scared feline with all his might. He finally managed to remove him, his face filled with scratches.

"Well, look who it is?" A nasal voice said. Suddenly, all the electronics came to life and every screen showed a green skinned ghost wearing sunglasses and has long white hair tied to a pony tail. "The Ghost Child. It's been a long time!"

"Technus," Danny replied in a bored tone. "What are you doing here? Buying high-tech briefs?"

"How did you know that?!" Technus demanded. The Titans stared at him in disbelief.

"I was joking…," Danny replied in a monotone.

Technus growled in embarrassment.

"You'll pay for that, Ghost Child!" He exclaimed angrily. "I, Technus, Master of all things beeping and electronics, will defeat you with my hip and funky fresh technology!"

"That was long speech," Raven commented in a bored tone. Danny sighed.

"One of the more annoying features of Technus," he said. "Longwinded introductions."

Technus raised his arms and a giant vortex of electronics surrounded him. The Titans were suddenly facing a giant robot made from half price gadgets and appliances. Danny took out a Bo staff.

"He can also do that," Danny added, while Beastboy was staring at it in awe.

"That's so cool!" He commented. Technus heard him and started to brag.

"You got that right, green bean!" He shouted, flexing his robotic arms. "I, Technus, the grooviest and far out Master of all electronics, is very cool!"

Raven, who was starting to get annoyed, used her magic and lifted Technus to the air and threw him out the store. The Titans ran outside and saw Technus standing up.

"You'll pay for that, whipper-snapper!" He shouted indignantly.

"Titans, go!" Danny shouted, leaping forward. Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged at the robot. He managed to push him back a few feet, but Technus lifted him up and threw him towards Cyborg, who ducked when he saw the green rhinoceros coming at him. Danny landed on Technus' shoulder and whapped his head with a force that could break a brick wall. But Technus just stumbled a bit before he swatted Danny aside. Cyborg, using his new Ecto-Blaster, blasted Technus towards Starfire, who punched him towards the air. Raven, using a lamppost encased with her magic, smashed Technus to the ground.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking at the crater.

The robot turned into a pile of broken appliances inside the small crater. Technus floated up, holding his head and groaning in pain.

"Hey," he said, trying to focus. "Why are their fifteen of you?" He was so daze that he didn't notice a green bull charging at him. Beastboy rammed the dazed ghost towards Danny, who has Fenton Thermos ready to use. He sucked the screaming Technus inside the Thermos.

"I'll be back, Ghost Child!" He shouted, trying to get out. "I, Technus, the funky fresh master of electronics, shall have my revenge on you and your young upstart friends!"  
Danny smirked, shutting the Thermos tightly.

"Don't bet on it," he said, putting the Thermos back to his belt. Danny walked towards his friends, grinning. Suddenly, five stomachs started growling. Danny laughed along with his friends.

"Who's hungry?" Danny joked, rubbing his growling stomach.

The team went to the Pizza Place, doing their usual routine, arguing what kind of pizza to get.

"Let's just get the usual," Danny suggested after few minutes of the veggie V.S. meat debate featured by Cyborg and Beastboy.

Before they could agree, a metal claw suddenly appeared and grabbed Danny. He yelped in surprised as he was pulled away from his friends.

"Danny!" His friends shouted.

Danny tried to turn intangible, but the claw was preventing him from using his powers.

_I can't use my powers!_ Danny thought, struggling from his restraints. He saw something floating above him. He looked up and saw a familiar person standing on a glider.

"Valerie!?" Danny exclaimed, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I finally got you, Freak!" Valerie exclaimed. She pressed a button on her wrist, sending an electric shock to Danny. Danny screamed in pain, feeling the electricity through his body.

_Note to self,_ Danny thought, trying to stay awake, _turn suit electricity proof._

"Valerie, stop!" Danny exclaimed, trying to break free. "Stop!"

"No way, Phantom!" She answered, turning the knob to shock Danny with more electricity. Danny screamed louder. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

The electricity finally stopped, leaving Danny hanging on the claw. He turned his head to see Valerie holding an Ecto-gun at him. "After I'm done with you, I'll give you to Mr. Masters, gift-wrapped!"

Just as she was about to fire, a Starbolt hit her hand, causing her to drop her weapon. Holding her hand, she turned her head and saw and saw an angry girl with glowing green eyes glaring at her.

"Release him at once!" Starfire angrily demanded, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy right behind her, Beastboy as a green hawk and Cyborg ridding on a black disc. Valerie was looking at the four angry teens before turning her attention to the dazed half ghost.

"I have a better idea," she said, holding a handful of disc grenades. "Get out of my way and I won't hurt you!" She threw the grenades at them. Raven quickly used her magic to block the grenade before it hit them. But the grenades turned out to be smokescreens, blinding the Titans.

"Hey, where'd she go?!" Cyborg shouted, fanning the smoke with his hands. Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and used his large wings to remove the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, they saw Valerie flying away at high speed , dragging Danny along with her.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg shouted. The team flew after them, trying to catch up. Starfire was about to fire, but Raven stopped her.

"Don't Starfire!" She exclaimed. "You might hit Danny!"

Valerie noticed them following her, so she fired at a billboard. The billboard started to fall at the sidewalk full of people. The Titans went and stop it, but that distraction was enough for Valerie to lose them.

"Looks like you managed to fool some people, Phantom," she sneered at Danny.

Danny grinned in reply confusing her.

"What are you smirking about?" She demanded.

Danny answered her by freeing his hand slashing the rope with an Ecto-rang. Valerie was so surprised that she didn't stopped Danny from escaping. Danny would have landed on the hard ground, but a black hand grabbed him before he could. Danny looked down and saw his friends standing there. Raven gently put Danny on the ground, while Starfire walked towards him and broke the claw that was restraining him.

"Thanks," Danny said, rolling his shoulders. He quickly pushed Starfire out of the way to avoid the missile that Valerie fired. Danny glared at her.

"I'll be back, Phantom!" Valerie declared, flying away from them. They were about to follow her, but Danny stumbled a bit.

"We better get you back to the Tower, D.," Cyborg suggested, catching Danny before he could fall. Danny agreed, trying to stand steadily. The team went home, not noticing the tracking device on Danny's cape.

"Got you," Valerie said, hiding in an abandoned warehouse, looking at her tracking device.

_Titan's Tower_

Danny was resting on the sofa, telling his team about Valerie.

"And that's why she wants my afterlife," he finished, rubbing his head.

"She wants to kill you because you ruined her life?" Beasboy said, scratching his head.

"It was an accident, Grass-stain!" Danny defended, glaring at Beastboy. "It wasn't my fault Cujo tried to find his squeaky chew toy!"

"So she's angry," Raven said in a monotone. "That doesn't mean she can blame you for her misfortune. That's very unreasonable."

"It's not reason," Danny replied, drinking a glass of water that Starfire gave him. "It's personal." He walked towards the computer and typed something. The screen showed a video of Valerie flying on her glider and firing her weapons.

"She's one of the few people who can beat the heck out of me," Danny explained, pointing at the screen. "She also got those equipment from Plasmius, but she doesn't know."

"Plasmius!" His friends exclaimed with wide eyes. Danny nodded, looking angry.

"He's well known to be manipulative," he explained, "_very_ manipulative. He'll use anyone just to get what he wants."

"Well, whatever her reasons are, she will not be forgiven for attacking you, friend Danny," Starfire said, looking angry. "We shall make sure that she will not harm you again!"

"Don't bet on it, Star," Danny answered, going back to sofa. "She's very hardheaded."

He suddenly noticed something on his cape. He removed it and saw that it was a tracking device.

"She's also very resourceful," he added, the same time the alarms started ringing. Before they could react, the windows exploded. The Titans were blown across the room.

"Titans!" Danny shouted, running towards them. A net suddenly covered him and dragged him away.

"Danny!" Starfire shouted. She quickly flew after him, but something was blocking her way.

"A force field?" Cyborg exclaimed in disbelief. He started pressing something on his arm. "It'll take me a few minutes to destroy it."

"You must pick the pace up, friend Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed, blasting at the force field with all her might. "Friend Danny is in trouble!"

"We just have to wait, Star," Cyborg answered, trying to quicken his pace.

Meanwhile, Danny was trying to break free from his net. He looked at Valerie, who was sneering at him.

"No use struggling, Phantom," she said. "That net is ghost proof and unbreakable."

"Nothing's unbreakable, Valerie!" Danny shouted. He started gathering his Ecto energy and expelled it, destroying the shield and pushing Valerie back. He stumbled a bit before regaining his composure. Valerie steadied herself, then she glared at him.

"I don't wanna fight you, Valerie," Danny said. "But if you keep causing trouble in my territory, I will stop you!" He pulled out a pair of Tonfas and prepared himself.

"Stop calling me by my name!" Valerie exclaimed, charging her Ecto-guns and pointed them at Danny. "It's Red Huntress! And you're the one who's causing trouble!"

She started firing at Danny, who swiftly dodge them. Danny countered with his Tonfas, striking Valerie's guns. Then he swiftly kicked her glider, causing her to lose control. She quickly landed on the rooftop, landing with a heavy grunt. Valerie quicly threw grenades at him. Danny countered with his Ecto-rangs, causing the grenades to explode. Both Danny and Valerie were pushed back by the force.

Danny landed on the roof and Valerie regained her footing. Valerie pulled out an electric Bo staff and charged at Danny, Danny charging at her. The two kept exchanging blows, dodging and blocking each others attacks. The sky started to go dark. Thunder was booming and lighting was flashing above their heads. Soon, it started raining, drenching the two teenagers. Finally they striked at each other with all of their strength, shouting at the top of their lungs. The blow was so strong that it broke both weapons.

Danny and Valerie just stood there and glared at each other, both breathing heavily. Valerie, who was too stubborn to give up, activated her wrist-gun and pointed it at Danny. Danny pulled out an Ecto-rang, preparing to throw it.

Just as they're about to attack, a black shield appeared in front of them. Danny looked behind him and was relieved to see his friends going toward them. Valerie, however, wasn't. She quickly ran towards her glider and activated it.

"This isn't over, Phantom!" Valerie declared, flying away from them. "I'll be back to get your afterlife!"

Starfire, Raven and Beastboy were about to follow her, but Danny stopped them.

"Don't!" He ordered, surprising them. "Let her go, it's over."

They reluctantly agreed and went home, half carrying Danny, who was both tired and injured.

_Titan's Tower_

Danny was standing on the roof, his eyes close, enjoying the cool rain hitting his face. He loved the rain. He would always fly on a rainy day, feeling like the rain was washing away his troubles.

"Friend Danny?" Someone behind him said. He looked behind him and saw Starfire.

"Hey, Star," Danny replied, smiling.

"Why are you not sheltering yourself from this bad weather?" Starfire asked him. Danny shrugged, looking at the dark sky.

"I like the rain," he said, breathing the cool air deeply. "It washes my troubles away."

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Starfire staring on him with concern.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" She asked.

Danny was about to say no, but he couldn't lie to Starfire. He sighed deeply.

"Me and… Valerie used to be friends," Danny said.

"But why would she attack you?" Starfire asked, confuse. "You were friends."

"That was in the past," he replied. He smiled at Starfire. "C'mon. Let's go inside before we catch a cold."

Starfire reluctantly went back inside. Before Danny went inside, he looked at the direction Valerie flew off to.

"_'Be prepared to face your worst nightmare',"_ He remembered, feeling like this was just the beginning.

_Wisconsin_

Valerie flew inside Vlad's office, feeling down. She was greeted by a working 46 year old man, who was writing something on an important looking paper. Vlad looked up from his work and smiled.

"Welcome back, Miss Gray," he said, putting his pen down. "I hope you enjoyed your visit from Jump City."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masters," Valerie replied, looking down. "Phantom had some… help. I was outnumbered by a bunch of freaks."

Vlad raised a hand to stop her talking.

"It's alright Valerie," he said in a grandfatherly tone. "I should have known better to send you on your own to fight that delinquent. Take a rest. I'll call you when I need you."

"Thank you, Mr. Masters," Valerie said gratefully. "What will you be doing?" She asked.

He took a ticket out from his pocket.

"I heard that the circus is in town, so I decided to visit it," he answered. "I'll see you soon, Miss Gray."

Valerie nodded and flew off back to Amity Park. Vlad started grinning evilly, looking at the Flying Graysons.

"You'll see your new partner soon enough," he said to himself, pushing a button from his desk. His chair started to go down towards his secret lab. He walked towards a tube that held a black suit that had a cape and a white mask that looked like a skull. Both the mask and the suit had a red x on it.

"My new pawn is waiting!" Vlad laughed, transforming into Plasmius. He flew towards the circus, his diabolical plan waiting to be unfold.

**And we're finally done with chapter 9! Hope you guys like it! And I'm guessing you know what Vlad Loopiness will do! And congrats to our 100****th**** reviewer: jeanette9a! Please ask some questions in your review! And nobody got the correct answer on who freed Blackfire! It wasn't Plasmius, and I won't spoil the surprise! And now the moment we've all been waiting for, review answer time!**

**Justus 80- Valerie is a pain! And nope! Nice guess though!**

**nightmaster000- He sure will! And it'll hurt!**

**jeanette9a- Hey, his Danny Phantom! The Ghost Boy of Amity Park and the former partner of the Dark Knight (in this world). PS. Congratulations for being the 100****th**** reviewer!**

**book phan44- She is the biggest moron in the world!**

**princessbinas- Sadly, it was just Technus. I hope you like how Technus kept ranting!**

**darkromdemon- Thanks for the compliment!**

**Lunalovegood0628- Thanks!**

**NedFynTanon- Thank you! And please continue your work!**

**TheTragicHero- Wow, you actually guess about the nega-version thing. You're good! And please continue the last part of your trilogy!**

**juniperlei- Don't worry, I'll try!**

**kaybay1158- It sure did! P.S. Please continue Half Ghost! I'm begging you dude!**

**WordSmyth- She sure did!**

**unknown- which questions? And thanks for the compliment!**

**newboy- Good guess, but the suspect's a human. He's like the negative version of Robin and since Danny took Robin's place, he became Danny's rival. You'll figure it out if you watch The Batman. And hey, he may be clueless, but he learns from his mistake! And the Dorks in White will make an appearance soon! Thanks for the long review my amigo!**

**TitanX- Cyborg: I can see what's happening.**

** Beastboy: What?**

** Cyborg: And they don't have a clue.**

** Beastboy: Who?**

** Cyborg: And here's the bottom line, our trio is down to two!**

** Beastboy: Ohh….**

**VideoGamingFreak1213- Be patient, man! You can't rush a pacing turtle! And thanks for the review!**

**Guest- Thanks! *Bowing down***

**Well, until then! **


	12. Chapter 12

**And without further ado, the Phantom Leader! P.S. This part happened after Natural Forces and The Sum of his Parts!**

Chapter 10: Kindred Spirits

_Wisconsin_

Vlad looked at his destroyed lab, feeling very angry. After acquiring his new pawn, he thought he can finally take a break, suddenly one of his experiments went berserk and flew away. He pressed a red button, opening three pods. Three figures emerged from the pods; a guy wearing a bed sheet, a guy that looked like Frankenstein and a very small creature.

"Find her!" Vlad demanded. "Bring her back, no matter what! And while you're at it, bring your big brother to me!"

"Yes, father," the replied, flying off to who knows where. Vlad looked up as he saw his three failures fly away. At least they were good for something.

"I really do like being called father," he commented to himself, while a hologram of Maddie was fixing the mess that happened.

_Titan's Tower_

Danny was on the roof, sitting next to Starfire, looking at the clouds. After battling a giant fire monster, a psychopath disguise as an old man and an army of robots for the past two weeks, he was really enjoying the peace he has right now.

"Look, friend Danny!" Starfire said, pointing at a cloud. "That one resembles a Zarnic! And that one resembles a Grisnek!" She pointed at another cloud.

"Uh… Yeah, it does," Danny replied uncertainly, looking at the clouds she was pointing at.

"This Earthly activity is very enjoyable!" Starfire commented, looking at the clouds with sparkly eyes.

"And relaxing," Danny agreed, putting his hands behind his head. "I never felt this relax ever since the flame monster incident."

"Ah yes, the monster of flames incident," Starfire commented, remembering how Danny almost beat it. "Your Wail of Ghostly is very powerful, friend Danny."

"Yup, my most powerful attack," Danny agreed, rubbing his throat. He was glad it wasn't sore anymore. He made a mental note to only use it when necessary. He also mused the fact that he still had enough power to fight after using that move. He really has become stronger….

"Friend Danny?" Starfire asked, looking at the person beside her with worry. Danny started, realizing he just spaced out.

"Sorry, Star," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I spaced out, again."

"Do Earthlings always do the spacing out?" She asked.

"Only the ones who has a leader complex, I guess," Danny replied, remembering how Batman space out every time he was solving a mystery.

Their relaxation time was suddenly interrupted by the alarms. Danny helped Starfire up and, using his powers, phased though the roof into the Ops Center. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven entered the room.

"What's the situation, D?" Cyborg asked, wiping the oil of his hands. Danny typed at the keyboard and saw a crowd of people running away from the golf course.

"Trouble at the miniature golf course," Danny replied, looking at his team.

"Jump City has a miniature golf course?" Beastboy asked.

"What is this miniature golf course?" Starfire asked.

"Will answer those questions later," Danny replied. "Titans, move out!"

_Miniature Golf Course_

People were panicking, running away from a ghost wearing a bed sheet. Through the eyeholes, the ghost has red eyes full of anger. Suddenly, an Ecto-rang slashed the ghost's shoulder. He looked down and saw the Titans looking at him.

"What kind of ghost haunts a miniature golf course, anyway?" Beastboy asked, looking at the ghost.

"Well, there's a Box Ghost," Cyborg replied, charging his cannon. "Apparently, all the good spots have been taken."

"Titans, go!" Danny shouted as the ghost flew towards them. Beastboy changed into a bull and charged at the ghost head on. Just as he was close enough, the ghost suddenly disappeared. Beastboy stopped and looked around. The ghost suddenly slammed him on the side, sending him towards the windmill.

Raven used her powers and fired some golf balls at the ghost. The ghost swiftly dodged and flew towards her. The ghost didn't notice Starfire behind him. She managed to hit itith her Starbolts, sending it towards Cyborg. Cyborg, with the help from his upgrades, punched the ghost at the middle. The ghost flew towards Danny, who tied it up with an Ecto-rope. He pulled the ghost to ground, immobilizing its movements. The others gathered around the ghost, looking at it.

"A bed sheet? Seriously?" Danny laughed, Beastboy and Cyborg following his example.

"What's under there, anyway?" Beastboy asked, pulling the bed sheet away. Underneath the bed sheet was a black glowing skeleton with fangs and a tail instead of legs. Beastboy and Starfire screamed while the others stared at it with shock. The ghost suddenly lunged at Danny, pinning him to the ground.

"Brother," he said with deep, growling voice.

"Brother?" Danny said in confusion. "Get off me you pile of bones!" He kicked the ghost towards the air. The ghost stumbled a bit, before charging back at Danny. Danny charged a Ghost Ray and shot it at the ghost when it got close enough. The ghost was blasted to dust from the strong attack. Everyone stared at the space where the ghost had been.

"That was weird," Raven said, breaking the silence.

_Titan's Tower_

"Dudes, that was one weird ghost!" Beastboy exclaimed as the team entered the living room. "And the way Danny shot at it was awesome!"

"But why did it called me 'brother'?" Danny asked, remembering how the creature called him brother.

"Maybe because you guys look so much alike," Beastboy joked, earning him glances that says 'really?'

"Well, let's just do a little-," he suddenly stopped when he noticed an intruder lying on their sofa, reading his books about NASA. The intruder was a twelve-year old girl wearing a red beanie, a blue hoodie, a red skirt and white sneakers.

"Can we help you?" Danny asked uncertainly, wondering how she got pass the Tower's security system.

The girl looked up. Danny's eyes went wide. She looked exactly like his human form. She has blue eyes and black hair.

The girl smiled at them, looking at the group of teenagers.

"Hi! I'm Dani Fenton," she introduced herself. She looked at Danny and smiled. "I'm your third cousin twice removed. I ran away from home. Do you have any food?"

"…Okay…" Danny replied while the others stared at them.

"You have a cousin?" Beastboy asked.

"Your last name's Fenton?" Cyborg asked Danny, trying to remember where he heard the name before.

"She is so adorable, Stafrie exclaimed, grabbing the girl and hugging her to death. The girl started going blue.

"Starfire, she can't breath," Raven said, rescuing the girl.

A few minutes and a pile of food later, the girl was drinking the glass of milk to push the chicken legs, the pie, the pizza, the sub sandwich and the corndogs down. The others stared at the girl in disbelief as she burped in satisfaction.

"You full?" Danny asked. The girl nodded happily in reply. "Good. Now I wanna ask some questions. Will you come with me?"

"Can't you just ask me here?" Dani asked innocently.

"Okay, I'll ask you here," Danny agreed, sitting next to her. " Who are you?"

"I already told you," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm your cousin twice removed."

"Well, who are your parents?" Danny asked. The girl shifted uncomfortably on her sit.

"My stepparent or my real parent?" She asked.

"What?" Danny asked in surprise. "You have a stepparent?"

Dani nodded sadly. "My real parent doesn't know I'm alive." Danny put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for asking," Danny said. "So who's your stepparent?"

Dani shook her head, holding her knees together. "I don't wanna tell. He's a jerk," she replied.

"Why? What did he do?" Danny asked, noticing Dani's sudden change of behavior. Before she could reply, the windows suddenly broke and a giant Frankenstein-like ghost flew towards them. The ghost grabbed Dani and Danny and flew through the roof, giving the Titans no time to react.

"Danny!" Starfire shouted, following the ghost, the others following her.

Outside, Danny was trying to get the ghost's giant hand off him. He tried turning intangible, but it wouldn't work.

_If that won't work, I'll use the other way,_ Danny thought, pulling a flash grenade of his belt. He looked at the girl, who was trying to get the hand off her. "Close your eyes," he said. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Hey, ugly!" Danny exclaimed, causing the ghost to look at him. "Say cheese!" He threw the grenade at his face. The flash grenade released a strong light, blinding the ghost. He roared in pain, releasing his two captives and holding his eyes.

Danny flew towards Dani and caught her. He landed on the streets and put her down.

"Find a safe place to hide," he said to her. Danny didn't wait for the girl to reply. He flew off towards the ghost and struck him with a Bo staff. He smacked and whacked, but the ghost just swatted the staff away and punched him on the gut. Danny landed on a car, breaking the door. Danny stood up, groaning. The ghost jumped towards him and landed on the car, smashing it.

"You kinda look like me when I'm having a bad day," Danny commented, pulling a few Ecto-rangs. "But I'm gonna make you feel worst!" He threw them at the ghost. The ghost swatted them aside, but he didn't noticed Danny charging at him. Danny punched the ghost's ugly face. The ghost didn't even flinched, while Danny was holding his throbbing fist. The ghost grabbed Danny's mouth and lifted him, about to punch the daylights out of him.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. Danny and the ghost looked in front of them and saw Dani standing there, glaring at the girl. "Put him down!"

"Get out of here!" Danny shouted, the hand muffling his voice. "It's not safe for you to be here!"

"That's what you think!" She replied, raising her arms. A white ring appeared on her waist and it traveled across her body. Danny watched as the girl that proclaimed to be his cousin transformed into a ghost wearing a black and white HAZMAT suit with the DP logo and the shirt. Dani fired a Ghost Ray at the ghost, forcing him to release Danny. Danny jumped out his hand and landed next to Dani, staring at her.

"How d-?" He started, but he was interrupted by a roar. The pair looked and saw the ghost charging at them. He punched at them, but they managed to jump back, avoiding the giant fist.

"You wanna ask questions or you wanna kick some butt?" Dani asked, smirking at Danny.

Danny nodded, deciding that questions can wait. The two halfas charged their hands, waiting for the ghost to come closer. Just as the ghost was near enough, the two fired together, hitting the ghost on the gut.

Danny and Dani looked at the ghost, who had a hole in his stomach. The ghost suddenly turned to goo, surprising Danny.

"That was weird," he commented, looking at the puddle of goo.

"Danny!" His friends shouted, landing beside him. They all stared at Dani, wondering how she turned into a ghost. Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have some explaining to, Dani," Danny said, looking at his friends.

_Titan's Tower_

"Are you sure you don't wanna play D.O.O.M. instead?" Dani asked Danny with pleading eyes, trying to escape the interrogation she's in.

"Can we?" Beastboy asked Danny, oblivious to the situation at hand. Raven slapped him on the head, earning a coughed laugh from Cyborg.

"Stop avoiding the question," Danny said, crossing his arms. "Who's your parent, both step and real? How did you get those powers? And do you know those ghosts that attacked us?"

Dani sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this mess. She straightened up and looked at the Titans.

I'm Dani Phantom," she introduced herself, pointing at her logo. "And my stepfather is Vlad Plasmius."

**Gasp! Vlad has a daughter? And she looks like Danny? I decided to turn this part into a two-part story, to add some suspense and to add some chapters in my story. The reason I skipped two episodes is because this is about Danny, so I did that. Well, time answer some reviews.**

**nightmaster000- This chapter already answered your question.**

**Alalaya2- Yes.**

**lunalovegood0628- Thanks! And does Disney exist in DC?**

**shugokage- Thanks! This is a first-timer!**

**Jack Tennant- Nope, good guess though!**

**jeanette9a- They will, in the future!**

**CjaMes12- They'll probably find out next chapter, who knows?**

**Saiyan Moon Goddess- Well, Valerie also improved over the years. And I'll think about it.**

**TitanX- Thanks!**

**unknown- 1. They will see in the future chapters.**

**2. You already know the answer.**

**3. Second part!**

**newboy- They secretly did, but I didn't mention it in the story. I also have plans for Spectra. She will play a big role to show the Titans Danny's past.**

**LandofMidnightRain- Thanks for the tip! I'll try to improve my writing!**

**Kamikaze- Nope! But I'll think about it!**

**Well, see you guys later!**


	13. Special Chapter 2

**Please enjoy another special chapter, courtesy by me!**

(Applause)

"And now, put your hands together for the one, the only, TheWhiteTitan!"

A guy wearing glasses and a pilgrim hat appeared from a puff smoke, smiling widely.

"And our special guest, the lovely jeanette9a!"

A pretty red haired girl wearing an Indian outfit appeared next to TheWhiteTitan, waving at the audience.

"Welcome to second special for the Phantom Leader, jeanette9a!" TWT said, shaking his guest's hand. "It's good to have you here!"

"It's good to be here, TWT!" She replied.

"And now it's time to introduce the cast of Phantom Leader!" TWT pointed at the curtains, revealing Danny, Beastboy and Cyborg wearing pilgrim outfits, Starfire, Raven, Valerie and Dani wearing Indian outfits, and Vlad dressed up like a turkey.

"Looking good, guys!" TWT greeted them. "And now time for the questions! Ms. jeanette9a, may you do the honors?" He gave jeanette9a the letter.

"It would be my pleasure," she replied, taking the letter. She cleared her throat and read the letter.

"This is for Danny, from TitanX," jeanette9a read aloud. "If Dani's your daughter, then who's the mom?"

Danny turned beet red. "What kind of question is that!?" He demanded.

jeanette9a shrugged. She turned the paper around. "Here's another question: Is Starfire gonna be the mom?"

"Stop asking me weird things!" Danny replied, avoiding to look at Starfire and ignoring Beastboy and Cyborg.

"I'll take that as yes," jeanette9a giggled. She turned her attention to Starfire, who seems to be dreaming about being Danny's wife.

"This one is for Starfire, which also came from TitanX!" jeanette9a said. "Are you angry with Valerie at the moment?"

"Why should I be angry at the person who tried to destroy friend Danny, who I wish to do the kicking of the butt to?" Starfire asked, choking a doll that looked like Valerie that came out of nowhere. Valerie gulped, scooting away from the angry alien girl.

"Alright…" jeanette9a said, she looked at a different letter. "How is your relationship with Danny?" She asked, trying to ease the tension.

"My ship of relation with friend Danny is very well, friend 9a of jeanette," Starfire replied happily, forgetting her anger.

"Another question," jeanette9a said, "how did you feel when your sister betrayed you?"

"I was very sad, friend 9a of jeanette," Starfire sadly replied, then she brightened up. "But that also got me very close to friend Danny!"

Danny blushed even harder, using his hat to hide his face.

"Now one last question from Justus80!" She read. "Do you know what a saiyan is? And if you do, do you want to meet one?"

Starfire turned pale as milk. "A-a-a-a-a-a saiyan!" she stammered, shaking in fear. "They are the most feared race in the galaxy! If I ever encounter such a being, I shall run with all my might!"

"Okay, now while I go prepare myself for the big finale," jeanette9a said, handing the microphone to TWT, "my friend here will continue on. Later!" A puff of smoke suddenly appeared all over jeanette9a, then she was gone.

"Now let's get on with the show!" TWT said happily, looking at the letter. "These questions are for our favorite robotic, lean, mean, teen machine, Cyborg!" He read the questions and coughed.

"This one is from TitanX! Man, he sure has a lot of questions!" TWT commented. "Is it true your doing research about Danny's past behind his back?"

"You've been doing what?" Danny asked, looking at Cyborg menacingly.

"Uh… Next question please!" Cyborg said, avoiding the question.

"Okay, do you have a crush of Valerie?" TWT asked.

"Oh c'mon man! That's not a question!" Cyborg protested.

"Okay, moving on!" TWT said, while Danny was tormenting Cyborg. "Beastboy, please answer this question!"

TWT read it and said, "TitanX asked, who do you like more, Terra or Dani?"

"Um… can I go to the bathroom?" Beastboy asked, turning into a red tomato.

"Answer the question!" The audience demanded.

Beastboy gulped. Then he looked at Dani.

"That answers my question!" TWT said, looking at a tormented Beastboy, turning into a turtle as Danny and Cyborg mercilessly tease him.

"Now to Raven, our favorite gloomy heroine!" TWT said, while Raven just stood there.

"TitanX asked, are you going to tell the others about Danny soon?"

"Maybe," Raven replied in a monotone.

"And do you have a boyfriend?"

"SHUT UP!" Raven replied, turning red.

"Alright! And this is for Valerie! TitanX asked, how do you feel about working for Vlad?"

Valerie looked at him and answered, "I hate it! Why did you make me work for him?!"

"Because I don't like you," TWT said simply, like it was obvious. Before Valerie could say something, TWT snapped his fingers. Valerie was suddenly covered with ice.

"Moving on! Dani!" TWT said to Dani, who was poking at Valerie. "What do you feel about your introduction in the story?"

"It was awesome!" Dani replied. "But why do I have to be Danny's daughter?"

"Because your so cute!" TWT replied, pinching her cheeks.

"Stop!" Dani begged. TWT released her, while she was rubbing her red cheek.

"And now, our most hated character, who I so loved to torment so much, Plad Vlasmius! Our better known now as Turkey!"

"Why am I wearing a turkey outfit!?" Vlad demanded, looking outraged.

"This one is from TitanX!" TWT said, ignoring Vlad. "You're an idiot! Awesome question, dude!"

"That's not a question!"

"Second question," TWT continued, once again ignoring Mr. Turkey. "How do you prefer to be cooked? Roasted or baked?"

Suddenly, everyone surrounded Vlad, all carrying weapons. Danny, Cyborg and Beastboy were carrying guns. Starfire, Raven, Dani and Valerie, who just got out from the ice, were carrying bows loaded with arrows and sharp spears. Skulker, who mysteriously appeared, was carrying a crossbow. jeanette9a was holding a flag, carrying a large ax. And TWT was holding a knife, a horn on his other hand.

Vlad looked at them, his face paler than white.

"Why are you with them, Skulker?!" he asked the mechanical ghost.

"TWT here invited me for a little turkey hunting," Skulker replied, readying his crossbow.

"Let the hunting begin!" TWT declared, blowing the horn. Everyone charged at Vlad, who panicked and laid an egg. He took the egg and ran as fast as his little turkey legs can carry him.

"See you next time!" TWT said to the audience, lading the hunters to their prey.

"And Happy Thanksgiving!" jeanette9a added, aiming her arrow at Vlad.

(Loud applause, and people joining the hunt)

Hope you guys enjoyed it! This is a little chapter to keep your holiday spirits up! And now, review answer time!

**nightmaster000- Parenthood is never easy to a teen parent.**

**Justus80- You'll have to find out next chapter!**

**Kaybugg1- Maybe… And Batman will have a heart attack, knowing he just became a grandfather!**

**shugokage- He will not take it well, that's for sure.**

**book phan44- That what we all lve about him, his cluelessness!**

**Thankchaosforspellcheck- Thanks!**

**newboy- He'll give them clues about Plasmius. And let's say Danny will have a big surprise when he sees Plasmius again!**

**NedFynTanon- Thanks! And why aren't you updating? I can't be the only one spreading joy to others!**

**lunalovegood0628- Good point… I'll see what I can do!**

**Kamikaze Sheep- Okay, I'll do it, but you have to draw that image and post it on Deviantart. Deal?**

**jeanette9a- she will. PS. Please don't be angry on how I portray you in this story. You're one of my best reviewers!**

**LandofMidnightRain- I'll try to make the episodes less canon-like. And Happy Thanksgiving to you too!**

**TitanX- No, thank you for posting these questions! Without it, I would have never thought of this!**

**Well, Happy Holidays!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's get on with the show! Sorry if it's a little late. I'm very busy with school and my other four awesome stories!**

Chapter 11: Cloning Around

The Titans were staring at the little ghost girl in shock, unable to drink the information down. Finally, Danny snapped out of it and looked at the girl.

"Vlad Plasmius is your stepfather?" Danny asked her, trying to remain calm. Dani nodded, looking down.

"I don't believe him!" Danny suddenly shouted, surprising everyone around him. Danny clenched his fists very tightly, anger the only thing he could feel. "He would force someone to turn into a halfa! What the heck is wrong with that maniac! The next I see him, I'll rip off that stupid beard and stuff it down his throat!"

"He didn't force me!" Dani said quickly, hiding with the others, afraid of Danny's anger. "I was created like this!"

"And I thought you were scary," Beastboy said to Raven, hiding behind Cyborg.

Danny stopped raging and looked at Dani in disbelief, thinking he heard wrong.

"Created you?" He repeated. She nodded in reply, trying to avoid the stares everyone was giving her.

"What do you mean 'created'?" Raven asked, hiding her surprise.

"I'm…" Dani started, trying to get the word out. "…I'm your clone," she said, looking at Danny. Everyone stared at the two ghosts, to shock to say something.

"Does that mean I'm your…" Danny started, unable to finish.

Dani nodded in response. After a few moments of shocked silence, Beastboy decided to break the ice.

"Congratulations?" He joked. He shrank back when Danny gave him an irritating glare.

"Correct me if I am mistaken," Starfire said, trying to ease her confusion. "But I do not think this is how Earthlings make offspring, correct?"

"It's complicated, Star," Danny replied, controlling his anger. After a deep breath, he looked at Dani, who looked scared.

"It's alright," he assured her. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that lunatic."

"How exactly were you created?" Cyborg asked.

Dani started telling the Titans about Vlad's secret lab in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado, how Vlad created a bunch of unstable and mindless clones and how Dani managed to escape when she realized Vlad's true nature.

"… And when I heard about you and the Titans, I came here because I thought you can help me," she finished, looking at them.

Danny just stood there, thinking.

_So he has a secret lab making clones, huh? _Danny thought, scratching his chin. _But how did he get my DNA?_

He decided to do the most appropriate approach: give the Fruitloop a visit and smash his lab.

"Titans," he said suddenly, surprising his friends. "Time for a little field trip."

"Alright!" Beastboy exclaimed, jumping up. "Vacation!"

"You have one problem, Danny," Dani said, looking at Danny. "The lab is at Colorado. How are you going to get there?"

"Easy," Danny replied, grinning. "Just follow me."

The Titans and Dani followed Danny to his lab. Inisde, something was covered by a giant cloth.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, grabbing the cloth. "May I introduce to you my newly built Specter Speeder!"

He pulled the cloth off to reveal a shiny aircraft that can probably fit five or six people.

Cyborg gasped while Beastboy stared at it with gleaming eyes, drool coming out of their mouths.

"She's… beautiful," Cyborg said, his hand traveling across the glass window. "When did you build her?"

"About three nights ago," Danny replied smugly, leaning on the Specter Speeder.

"Pardon my intrusion," Starfire said, looking at Cyborg. "But why did friend Cyborg called that machine a she?"

"It's a boy thing, Starfire," Raven replied, rolling her eyes.

Danny walked at the side of the Specter Speeder and opened the door. He grinned at them.

"Ladies first," he said, bowing them towards the entrance. Starfire giggled while Raven just shrugged. Dani followed them.

Cyborg and Beastboy eagerly followed phased through the glass window and sat at the driver's seat.

"This is your captain speaking," he said, using a deep voice. "Please fasten on your seatbelts and don't touch anything. That means you, Beastboy."

"Hey!"

"Blast off!" He pressed the ignition, ignoring Beastboy. The Specter Speeder started floating. He pressed another button and the garage doors opened. Danny stepped on he gas pedal and flew off.

"Dude!" Beastboy commented. "This is so fast!" He turned into a dog and put his head out the window.

"How fast is she, D.?" Cyborg asked, studying the controls.

"This baby is as fast as the speed of light," Danny replied, grinning at Starfire. "And she's only using a quarter of it."

"So, Dani," Raven asked, ignoring the boys' conversation about the Specter Speeder. "What's Vlad Plasmius like?"

"You don't know?" Dani replied in surprise. "I thought Danny would have told you guys?"

"He's someone who likes keep secrets," Raven said, looking at Danny. "Especially from people he wants to protect."

Dani looked at Danny uncertainly. Danny sighed, hearing their conversation.

"It's alright, Dani," he said, putting the Specter Speeder in autopilot. "I'll tell them."

He turned his chair around, looking at them in the eye.

"First, I have to reveal my biggest secret," Danny said. "A secret that only a few people know. A secret that could turn me into an experiment for the government."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"You guys know I a ghost, right?"

They nodded, except for Raven and Dani.

"Have you guys ever wondered why I need to eat, sleep and breathe oxygen?"

That stopped them dead. They never stop and thought why Danny, The Ghost Boy, needed food.

"I'm a halfa," a white ring appeared on Danny's waist. The Titans stared at Danny in shock as the ring traveled across his body. His white hair turned black, his tan skin turned pale and his black and white outfit to white and black. "Half-human and half-ghost."

The Titans sat there in stunned silence, until Beastboy broke it again.

"A half-ghost? Cool!" He exclaimed, poking at Danny's human form. "Can you do that lightshow again?"

"Is he always this…ecstatic?" Dani asked Raven, pointing at Beastboy.

"I wish he wasn't," Raven said.

"As amazing as this information is," Starfire said, still looking shocked, "how does this connect the vile villain known as Vlad Plasmius, friend Danny?"

"Vlad Plasmius is like me," Danny explained, getting uncomfortable. He changed back to his ghost-form, feeling the warmth of the ring traveling across his body. "He's a halfa, only older and more experience. He has a lot of ghost on his command, and a lot of money for his crazy I-Will-Rule-The-World plans. Oh, he's also obsessed of having me as his son."

"…He has a problem," Cyborg commented.

"Problem? You mean mental disorder, right?" Danny said, going back to driving. "He's been after me for years, even the time the explo-," Danny stopped, realizing he had said too much.

"Explo?" Beastboy asked, scratching his head. "What's that?"

"It's nothing," Danny replied. "Let's get back to the mission at hand."

After that, the Titans flew in silent. After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Danny pressed a blue button on the controls. The Specter Speeder started glowing.

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked, looking outside.

"I activated the Speeder's invisibility," Danny replied like it was no big deal. He turned his attention to Dani, who looked scared. "Where's the lab, Dani?" He asked.

"It's below his cabin," she replied. Danny nodded, since he already been to Fruitloop's cabin before.

He landed the Specter Speeder near the lake. He pressed a button and stood up.

"All right Titans," he said, looking determined. "Let's pay an old friend of mine a visit."

"I thought he was your enemy?" Starfire said, confused.

"It's an expression, Star," Danny replied.

Danny and his friends walked through the forest, looking around the area.

"For a crazy, evil and obsessed dude, he sure has a good taste for nature," Beastboy commented, looking at a pair of butterflies.

"Did I mention that he also uses poor, defenseless animals as test subjects for his experiments?" Danny asked, looking at Beastboy.

"He's evil!" Beastboy exclaimed, looking angry.

"Just be careful where you step," Danny said to his friends. "Plasmius is the kind of guy who has a lot of traps around."

"Don't you think you're a little paranoid, Danny?" Cyborg asked.

Suddenly, a giant cage suddenly appeared around them. The two halfas tried to phase through it, but they got shocked when they touched the bars. The two fell on the ground, wincing.

"You were saying?" Danny asked Cyborg as a bunch of mutated ghosts appeared.

"Is it me, or do they look a lot like Danny?" Beastboy asked, looking at the ghosts.

He was right, those ghosts looked a lot like Danny, only they looked like they came from a Frankenstein movie auditions. Some had stitches all over their bodies, others have hands that looked reptilian, fanged teeth and mismatched eyes.

"No, my dear changeling, it is not just you," a voice above them said. They looked up and saw a blue-skinned ghost with red eyes that looked like a vampire. Danny's lip curled up in a snarl.

"Plasmius," he growled. Vlad landed in front of them, sneering.

"It's good to see you again, Little Badger," he said like it was a surprise visit.

The Titans and Dani were forcefully brought to Vlad's lab. The lab looked cold and sinister, unlike Danny's warm and cool-looking lab. The room was filled with clones inside giant glass tubes, a test table that had a lot of scratches on it, a table full of test tubes and other lab equipment and a giant computer that had a VladCo. logo. The screen suddenly showed videos of Danny fighting Cinderblock, Skulker, the giant squidbot, Valerie, the flame monster and with Slade disguise as an old man. It also showed a video with him and Batman, stopping Gotham's most dangerous villains.

"You've been spying on me?!" Danny exclaimed, looking at the screen. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay," he said in a calm tone. "I have said it once and I will say it again. You. Are. One. Seriously. Crazed-up. Fruitloop!"

Vlad snapped at him.

"A Fruitloop would not have been able to make his first millions with a series of invisible robberies," he said, pointing at a screen that showed a couple of police in front of an empty vault. "A Fruitloop would never have thought to overshadow enough millionaires to become on of the richest men on the planet," another video that showed a man with glowing red eyes signing his bank account to Vlad Masters and a video of another red eyed man giving a thumbs up near a building that was given to VladCo. "I. Am. Not. A. Fruitloop!… And I am not a villain," he added sadly, pressing a button that was beside him.

"All I ever wanted was love," he said as a pod that was near the cage opened up, revealing a clone that looked exactly like Danny.

"It has taken months, but the good clone still needs some more testing," Vlad said, walking near the cage. "It was going smoothly, until this failed experiment went haywire and destroyed half of my lab!" He tried to reach Dani inside the cage in anger. Dani hid behind Beastboy while Danny kicked Vlad's hand away.

"You're not getting your crazy hands on her, Fruitloop," Danny said, standing in front of Dani defensively.

"But she did do one thing that I was hoping for," Vlad said, calming down. He looked straight at Danny and smiled. "She brought you to me, the last ingredient I needed to complete my clone!"

Before Danny could react, Vlad grabbed him and pulled him out of the cage through the door. He was thrown across the room, hitting the metal walls. He stood up, wincing. Just as he was on his feet, the black box that Skulker used appeared out of nowhere. He struggled in vain, but he couldn't move an inch.

"All I need is a sample of your mid-morph DNA to complete my son," Vlad said, pressing a button. Danny was shocked by electricity. Fortunately, he had made his outfit electricity-proof.

"Ha!" Danny gloated, giving a smug smile. "Too bad, but I learned from my mistakes, unlike you."

Vlad didn't looked upset.

"Then I guess I'll just have to use plan B," he said. Vlad looked at Dani, smiling evilly. "I'll just have to use my prodigal daughter."

Dani stared at Vlad in horror. Instantly, the Titans stood around her defensively.

"Don't you dare touch her, Plasmius!" Danny roared, his eyes glowing menacingly.

"And what will you do if I did?" Vlad asked, giving Danny a sneer.

"This," Danny destroyed the box with his charged up Ecto-energy. He landed on one knee and pressed a button on his belt.

Vlad looked around his lab, waiting for something to happen.

"Seems like your belt is just a fashion statement," Vlad said, somewhat relieved.

"Wait for it," Danny replied. Suddenly, something crashed from the ceiling. They looked up and saw the Specter Speeder. Danny pressed another button and the Speeder started firing, hitting most of the ghosts. Vlad, who was in front the cage, jumped away. The blast hit the cage, freeing the others.

"Nice," Cyborg commented, looking at the Specter Speeder. "I'm loving your ride even more, D."

"Thanks," Danny said, running towards them. He looked at Dani, who looked relieved.

"You okay?" He asked. Dani nodded in reply, smiling at him.

"Good," Danny said, turning his attention to the ghosts. Vlad stood up, glaring at them.

"That's it!" He shouted, looking demented. "I'll get your mid-morph DNA, even if I have to torture you!"

"Like I said," Danny said, standing in a fighting position. "Seriously. Crazed up. Fruitloop."

Vlad growled. Then he shouted. "My sons, destroy them!"

"Titans, go!" Danny shouted, pulling out a Bo staff.

The six teens fought against the army of hideous clones. Beastboy turned into a grizzly bear and swiped his claws at them, turning them into goo. Cyborg used his Ecto-blaster and blasted the ghosts to thin air. Raven used her powers to cover them and threw them at each other. Dani punched and kicked at her fellow clones, releasing her frustration. Starfire, on the other hand, was very reluctant on attacking them.

"Starfire! What are you doing?" Danny asked, whacking the clones and throwing Ecto-rangs at them.

"I cannot fight them, friend Danny," she replied, dodging a rabid clone.

"Why not?"

"Their appearances are very similar to yours."

"Hey! I protest!" Danny said indignantly. "I am way better looking than them!" Danny judo flipped a clone behind him towards the two clones that was in front of him. "Just ignore that they looked like me!"

Starfire nodded and started blasting the clones, slowly but gradually. Soon, the army of rabid clones was replaced by a giant pool of Ectoplasm. Danny looked around the partially destroyed lab.

"Plasmius got away," he said, walking towards his team. Starfire suddenly fired a Starbolt at him, which nearly hit him.

"Star! It's me!" Danny exclaimed, looking at her in disbelief.

Starfire blushed at her mistake.

"Forgive me, friend Danny," she said, scratching the back of her head. "You have frightened me."

Danny just sighed then he walked towards the computer and took a USB from his belt. Hee installed it in the computer and took all of Vlad's important files and added a virus in the software. Hey, it was payback.

"Time to go guys," Danny said as he took the USB back to his belt. "But first, cover your ears."

The others nodded and covered their ears as Danny stood in front of the pod that held the good clone. He took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The glass on the pod started breaking, the electronics started going haywire and the roof started falling. Danny stopped and quickly ran towards the Specter Speeder, the others hurriedly followed him.

"Geez, man," Cyborg said, fastening his seatbelt. "Warn us next time!"

Danny pressed the ignition and flew away as the cabin and lab crumbled down.

"That was one vacation," Beastboy said. "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe next time," Danny replied as he drove the Speeder away from broken lab.

_Titan's Tower_

"Now make sure you don't talk to strangers when you're there, okay?" Danny said to Dani, who was holding a bag filled with clothes and toiletries.

"Okay already," Dani said exasperatedly.

"And make sure you do what Batman tells you," Danny said.

"Danny!"

Danny grinned at her, ruffling her hair.

"Can't a guy worry about his kid?"

"Can we please just stick to being cousins?" Dani pleaded.

"Whatever you want," Danny said, chuckling. Dani stood in front of Danny and the Titans, who looked sad of her leaving.

"Must you really leave, friend Miniature and Female Clone Dani?" Starfire asked sadly, her eyes shining. "You can always stay here with us."

"Yeah, Dani," Beastboy said, his ears dropping. "There's always room for one more here."

"Thanks, you guys," Dani said, smiling at them. "But I want to live a normal life… well, as normal as Danny's."

"You sure?" Cyborg asked.

"Positive."

"Just be careful, Dani," Danny said. Dani suddenly gave Danny a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Danny," she said.

"No problem," Danny replied. "Just know that you will always be welcome here." Danny gave her a T-Communicator.

Dani pocketed the yellow device and flew off towards Gotham City.

"And don't eat too much sweets before bed!" Danny shouted.

"Danny!" Dani replied, blushing.

He laughed and waved at her, the others, except Raven, following him.

"Will she be alright?" Raven asked as they went back inside.

"Of course she will," Danny replied confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Cyborg asked.

"Because," Danny replied, looking at the sunset, "she's a Teen Titan."

_Wisconsin_

"Daniel might think he has won a great victory," Vlad said, trying to remove the virus in his computer. "But he has only helped with my plans."

He took four samples out of his belt and put it on the computer. The screen showed Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven, as well as their fighting styles.

"And I will have four more clones to create!" Vlad said, laughing as he stared at his almost complete clone.

"Soon, Daniel, you will fall."

**Gasp! Vlad is going to clone the Teen Titans! And Batman will have another female sidekick! Oh the humanity! I hope you guys like it! Now time to reply some reviews!**

**Vampirenote13- Thanks! And here's a hint, it's the leader of the Titans that is not in this story but will soon make his appearance.**

**lunalovegood0628- Me too! And I'll write Batman's reaction next chapter!**

**Justus80- Thanks and you're welcome!**

**NedFynTanon- It's alright. I feel your pain!**

**shugokage- Thanks, I worked really hard on this!**

**WordSmyth- I'm guessing Danny, since he already hit a nerve, (ouch!)**

**book phan44- Of course not! Only a nutjob would fall in love with him! Which makes me wonder whether the mother of Ravager and Jericho is a nutjob. Oh well. And it's a surprise!**

**Kaybugg1- You're welcome and Merry Christmas!**

**jeanette9a- Wow! You have one interesting life! Thanks again for your consideration!**

**tray125- Thanks dude!**

**Kamikaze Sheep- It's alright, as long as you do it!**

**TitanX- Why, thank you!**

**LadyXSidian- No, thank you for the questions! And I do not mind a bit!**

**FateOfChaos- Thanks. I pride myself in these special chapters. They made me cry with laughter and joy from Vlad's pain.**

**Well, catch you alligators later! By the way, I'll be drawing some scenes from my stories, so please check on my drawings on Devianart! Just search TheWhiteTitan and you'll see it. Thanks!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hohohohoho! Happy Holidays! Here's my Christmas gift to you, a new chapter! And it's a Danny Phantom X Starfire moment! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess and the Frog**

Chapter 12: Starfire's First Date

It was just another normal day. Well, normal for the Titans. They were just chasing Mumbo, a guy with blue-skin, a white beard and moustache, a domino mask and wearing a magician's outfit. The magician was carrying a bag of money.

Danny threw an Ecto-rang towards the blue-skinned robber. The magician just waved his wand at the projectile, turning it into a bird.

"Dude," Beastboy said as he watched the bird flew away. "What can he do next?"

"How about sawing you in half?" Raven commented.

"That's a good idea!" The magician exclaimed. He waved his wand at Beastboy. The changeling suddenly appeared next to Mumbo, trapped inside a box. Mumbo took of his hat and pulled out a chainsaw. Beastboy screamed and tried to wriggle out of the box. The chainsaw started buzzing and going towards Beastboy.

"Help!" He said to his friends, the chainsaw cutting though the box.

Cyborg and Raven charged towards Mumbo while Danny and Starfire helped Beastboy. Danny destroyed the chainsaw as Starfire helped Beastboy.

"Thanks, Starfire," the green changeling said, getting out of the box. He fell to the ground, feeling like his legs aren't working. Starfire suddenly screamed, pointing at Beastboy. Confused, Beastboy looked at himself and screamed louder. Danny, turning the chainsaw into scrap metal, looked at them confusingly. Then he saw an incredibly weird sight. Beastboy was chasing a pair of legs while Starfire helped him.

"Wow," Danny said, as he captured the topless legs. "And I thought I was weird."

Danny and Starfire put Beastboy back together.

"I'm whole again!" Beastboy exclaimed. Then he started walking backwards. He looked down and saw that his legs were backwards. "Oh come on!"

Danny and Starfire grabbed Beastboy and twisted him back to normal.

"Now that was just plain wrong," Danny commented as Beastboy jumped up and down to test himself. "C'mon, we have to get the Great Bluedini."

"Already have," a voice behind them said. They looked back and saw Cyborg, Raven and a knocked out Mumbo. "Caught him just as he was about to go underwater. Good thing Raven scared him before he could get away."

"No one can capture the great Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo started saying, struggling from his bonds. "All I need is one word and I am out of here! Mumbo J-"

Danny, who didn't want to waste another minute, covered Mumbo's mouth with Ecto-goo. Surprised, Mumbo tried to shake the green stuff off, but it was stuck like glue.

"Blah, blah, blah," Danny said. "You can do your tricks later. In prison. By the way, stealing my look is so not cool!" He ripped the mask of Mumbo, but Mumbo had another mask beneath it.

"What the?" Danny said. He ripped the mask off, then another and another. He kept ripping the mask off until a giant pile of them was beside him. Danny finally gave up after ripping the mask for the hundredth time. The police came and took Mumbo away.

"Now, what are we gonna do with these?" Raven asked, pointing at the pile of masks.

Her question was answered when a crowd of children ran towards them like bees towards a beehive. They started grabbing the masks and pretended to be Danny.

"Titans, go!" a kid with brown hair shouted. Another kid with black hair started running around, his arms raised like he was flying and another kid with blond hair fighting an imaginary villain.

"Well, job's done," Danny said, watching the kids play. "Let's go before Beastboy decided to join the kids."

"Hey!" Beastboy exclaimed. "I'm not gonna do that!"

"Then why are you hiding a mask behind you?" Raven asked, making Beastboy sputter. While Cyborg and Raven were making fun Beastboy, Danny noticed Starfire staring at two teenagers holding hands. She watched in interest as the girl gave the guy a peck in the cheek. The girl giggled and they walked towards a restaurant.

"Are you okay, Star?" Danny asked, worried.

"Friend Danny, what are they doing?" Starfire asked, ignoring Danny's question.

"They're dating, Star," Danny replied.

"What is this dating?" Starfire asked again. Danny tried to answer, but he kept stuttering.

"Well…A date is a…eh… It's a… Ask Raven, she knows," Danny replied nervously. He quickly went to Raven, pushed her towards Starfire and turned invisible. Before Raven could react, Starfire attacked her with a barrage of questions.

"Friend Raven!" She said. "I wanted to ask you a few questions!"

"What is it, Starfire?" Raven asked, annoyed.

"What is dating?" Starfire asked again. "I tried to ask friend Danny, but he started halting his speech."

"Well," Raven replied. "A date is… like what people do if they like each other."

"Oh. Then would you agree to go on a date with me?" Starfire asked, causing Raven to stare at her.

"A date should be done by a boy and a girl," Raven asked after she got over her shock. "And don't even think about asking a random boy, because that's not what I meant."

"Then who should I ask to do this dating?" Starfire asked feeling very confused.

"Usually, it's someone who you really like," Raven replied, starting to feel uncomfortable. She quickly left before Starfire could ask another question.

_Titan's Tower_

"A little more… And there!" Danny exclaimed, finishing his new Ghost Gauntlets. He wiped the sweat of his brow and tried them on. He flexed his fingers and turned his hands into fist. "Now for a test run."

He grabbed ten unused, heavy metal sheets and laid them across two blocks. He turned the gloves on and punched the metal sheets. The ten sheets turned into broken pieces of scrap metal. Danny grinned at his accomplishment. He was about to take off the gloves when the doors suddenly opened. He looked and was somehow unsurprised to see Starfire there.

"Hey, Star," Danny greeted her with a smile.

"Friend Danny," Starfire greeted back with a bright smile. "I have a request I wish to ask from you."

"Sure, what is it?" Danny said, leaning on the table.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Starfire asked. Danny, surprised, slipped and fell on his head. He quickly stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wh-what was that, Star?" Danny asked nervously, thinking he had heard wrong.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" Starfire repeated, looking at Danny with both worry and confusion.

"A d-d-d-d-d-d-date?" Danny repeated, turning red.

"Yes, a date." Starfire said. "I have never have one before and I wish to have it with you."

Danny grinned at her, the blush deeper than ever.

"Um…Sure," Danny answered, earning a delightful screech from Starfire. The Tamaranean princess gave the Ghost Boy her famous back breaking hugs.

"Oh thank you, friend Danny!" She screeched, letting the Halfa go. "What time do you wish to go?"

"How about… 3'o clock?" Danny said, straightening his back. Starfire nodded, the smile on her face still there. Danny turned red when he looked her smiling.

"I shall go and ready myself!" She said, floating out of the room. "See you at the clock of 3'o, friend Danny!"

Danny smiled at her. When the door finally closed, Danny fell to his knees and released a deep breath of relief. His heart kept beating like a drum, unable to stop it.

"C'mon, Phantom," he muttered to himself. "It's just a date. You've faced worst than this."

Meanwhile, a certain alien was looking forward to her first date with her special friend.

"My first date with friend Danny," Starfire said to herself. Suddenly, she started feeling the same weird feeling she felt when Danny comforted her when Blackfire betrayed her. She felt her face go warm and her heart started beating fast.

"What is this strange feeling?" Starfire asked herself. She shook her head and started to get ready.

Danny was inside his room, preparing himself for his date with Starfire. He wanted to look his best for today. He combed his hair, but it wouldn't go down. He ironed his uniform and cape, polished his boots, oiled his utility belt and cleaned his mask. He polished the three gems he received from Clockwork until they were sparkling. He grinned when he saw his reflection on them.

_These gems sure are something,_ he thought, thinking about the time he got them. _If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have stopped those aliens who invaded Gotham._

Danny's thoughts were interrupted with a knock from his door. He opened it and saw Cyborg and Beastboy grinning at him, holding a couple of videogames and snacks.

"Hey D.," the mechanical said. "You ready for our Video Game match?"

"Sorry guys," Danny said, walking past them. 'I have…other plans today. Maybe next time."

"What?!" Beastboy exclaimed, his ears dropping. "But dude, what could be more important than playing video games with us?"

His question was answered by a very happy Tamaranean.

"Are you ready for our date, friend Danny?" She asked the Ghost Boy, who turned red.

Beastboy and Cyborg dropped their snacks, games and jaws as they watched their two friends walked away together.

"A DATE!" They shouted together.

Danny and Starfire, who heard the two guys' shout, went towards the garage.

"What are we doing here, friend Danny?" Starfire asked.

"Well," Danny replied, walking towards something that was covered with a white cloth. "On a date, a guy was supposed to give the girl a ride. So, we'll ride this!"

He pulled the cloth of and revealed a black and white motorcycle with his symbol on the side. He grabbed two helmets and gave the other one to Starfire.

"Put that on for safety," Danny said, putting his helmet on and sat on the bike. Starfire put the helmet on and sat behind Danny. "Be sure to hang on," Danny said, starting the engine. Danny felt Starfire's arms around him. His face turn red, but he shook it off and drove towards the city, unaware that two people are following them.

Cyborg and Beastboy were following Danny and Starfire, wearing trench coats and hats, like the ones spies wear in movies.

"Now remember BB," Cyborg whispered. "We have to be really quiet."

"But why are we whispering?" Beastboy asked.

"Because it's cool," Cyborg said. He walked towards the Specter Speeder and climbed aboard. "Now come on, we have to follow them."

"So Star," Danny asked. "Where do you wanna go first?"

"I do not know, friend Danny" Starfire said. "What do people do in dates?"

Danny thought about it before answering.

"Well, they go out and watch movies," he answered. "I heard there's a new movie theater in town. Let's go there."

After that, Danny and Starfire went to the movie theater. Danny parked his bike near the sidewalk and he and Starfire walked towards the theater. Everyone in the theater all stared at them with wide eyes.

Danny just ignored them and looked at the movies.

"What do you want to watch, Star?" He asked. Starfire stared at the movies, but she didn't know what to watch.

"How about this, friend Danny?" She pointed at a movie 'The Princess and The Frog.' Danny, who never saw this movie before, agreed. He bought two tickets and some snacks. Then they went inside the movie.

"By the way, Star," Danny said, as they were about to sit down. "You have to be really quiet when you're watching a movie."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it'll be rude to the ones who are watching."

After that, the two watch the movie in silence. It was actually kind of good. While they were watching, Cyborg and Beastboy was behind them by three rows, eating popcorn.

"Here comes the best part!" Beastboy said quietly, watching how the two frogs turned into a prince and a princess.

"BB, look," Cybrog said, nudging on the changeling. He pointed at Danny and Starfire. Beastboy looked and saw Starfire's hand on top of Danny's.

Danny looked at Starfire then he quickly turned his attention back to the movie. His heart started beating fast again and his face started burning. Starfire, who also started blushing, looked at Danny.

"I hope you do not mind this, friend Danny," she said. "But my hand started to go cold."

"I-it's alright, Star," Danny assured, trying not to blush. "I don't mind."

When the movie was finally over, Danny and Starfire exited, unaware that they were holding hands.

"That was a great picture of motion!" Starfire said.

"Yeah, it was" Danny agreed. Then he noticed that he was still holding her hand. He blushed and quickly let go. "Um… Where do you want to go next?"

"How about…there!" Starifre pointed at an Ice Cream Parlor where a lot of couples where going.

"Sure," Danny said. They walked towards it and entered. They bought two sundaes and happily ate it. Behind them, Beastboy was drinking a Soy Milk shake and Cyborg was eating a banana split.

"This cream of ice is very delicious!" Starfire exclaimed. Then she noticed something in front of her. A giggling girl was spoon-feeding a guy next to her. Curious, she decided to try it. She scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and held it near Danny's mouth. Danny stared at her, surprised.

"Say 'ahh', friend Danny," she said, smiling. Danny stared at her, blushing. "You do not want it?" Starfire asked, looking down.

"N-n-n-n-no, I-I do!" Danny said, eating the ice cream. Starfire smiled at him when Danny swallowed it. "It's good," Danny mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Starfire beamed and fed him another spoonful.

"This is very enjoyable!" Starfire said while Danny blushed.

"Oh man," Cyborg said, recording the moment with his eyes. "This is good blackmail."

"I wonder what they'll do next?" Beastboy asked, finishing his shake.

After finishing their sundaes, Danny and Starfire exited the ice cream store. Danny could still feel the blush on his face as they walked toward his bike.

"Now where do you wanna go, Star?" Danny asked, shaking the blush off.

"How about…" Starfire tried to think, then she noticed a poster. She read it. "How about this?"

Danny read it and saw that it was an amusement park near the pier. He smiled and handed her the helmet.

"Let's go!" He said, starting the engine.

Danny and Starfire arrived at the amusement park and saw a lot of people, young and old, having fun.

Starfire looked around in amazement. Then she pulled Danny towards the roller coaster.

While Danny and Starfire were enjoying the ride, Cyborg and Beastboy were eating at one of the stands, watching them.

"I bet you ten dollars that they're gonna ride the Tunnel of Love," Cyborg said, eating ten chili dogs at once.

"Deal," Beastboy said, eating a corndog.

Danny and Starfire were riding every ride the amusement park had. They rode the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel, the Bumper cars, Teacups. Octopus and the Horror train (Starfire kept hugging Danny, so this was his favorite ride.)

"What ride do you want to go next?" Danny asked to Starfire, who looked happy. Starfire looked around and noticed a ride with a boat.

"Let us ride that one!" She exclaimed, pointing at it. Danny looked and saw that she was pointing at the Tunnel of Love. He started going red, like an over-ripe tomato.

"O-o-okay," he said as he and Starfire walked toward it. Danny bought two tickets. After a few minutes of waiting, the two boarded a swan-shaped boat. The boat floated inside the tunnel. Inside, the tunnel was full of hearts, cupids, confetti and couples from stories, like Romeo and Juliet.

"This place is wonderful!" Starfire said, watching a Snow White doll and her prince dance around in circles.

"Yeah, it is," Danny agreed, smiling at Starfire. He started feeling that strange feeling. His heart started beating again and he felt like there were butterflies in his belly.

_I've got to tell her, _Danny thought, finally realizing something. _That… I love her._

"Starfire…" Danny said, looking at her.

"Yes, friend Danny?" Starfire asked, and Danny thought that she looked really beautiful.

"I w-w-want to tell you something," he said, getting very flustered. "I-I…"

"You…what?" She asked.

"…L…v…uo…" he mumbled.

"Lvou?" Starfire said, confused. "I am afraid I am not familiar with that word."

Danny took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he took Starfire's hand and looked at her in the eyes.

"I want to say that I love yo-," suddenly, the side of the tunnel broke. When the dust finally cleared off, they saw a daze-looking Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" Danny exclaimed, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey Danny. Hey Starfire," Cyborg said, getting up. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Before they could react, Beastboy crashed at Cyborg, making a tiny cloud of dust. Beastboy stood up, groaning.

"Dude," Beastboy said, shouting at the hole. "Not cool!"

"Okay," Danny said, losing patience. "What is going on, exactly?"

Before they could reply, a red beam went past them. He looked out the hole and saw a bunch of people wearing weird outfits and holding blasters. When two of them fired at him, Danny quickly created a Ghost Shield and blocked the rays.

"Titans, go!" Danny shouted, pulling out a Bo Staff and charging at the enemy. Starfire flew next to him, her hands glowing green. Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged at them, Cyborg riding on his back.

"This will teach you not to mess with us!" Cyborg said, firing his cannon at them. Beastboy rammed at the crowd of enemies, sending them flying. Starfire fired her Starbolts at them and sent them crashing towards some crates. Danny whapped and blasted the guys away. Suddenly, he whacked one of the guys to hard that the head fell off.

Danny stared at the head on shock. Suddenly, he realized that the head was giving off sparks.

"Guys!" Danny shouted to his friends. "They're robots!"

"Then we don't have to hold back!" Cybrog said, charging his cannon up and firing at the robots. Beastboy turned into a giant grizzly and swiped his sharp claws at the robots, turning them into scrap metal. Starfire grabbed one of the robots and swung it around like bat. Soon, the entire crowd of robots turned into a pile of scrap metal.

"What are they, anyway?" Beastboy asked. Suddenly, a head started beeping. Danny picked it. The face suddenly fell of, revealing a screen. The turned on and a man hiding in the shadows appeared.

"We meet again, Danny," he said.

"You!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes wide. "What do you want, Slade?" He said angrily, his teeth clenching.

"Why, I only wanted your attention," Slade replied.

"Where are you, you coward!?" Danny demanded.

"Be patient, Danny," Slade answered calmly. "We will meet soon, face-to-face."

Before Danny could react, the screen went blank. Angry, he smashed the head with his hands. He stood up and walked towards his friends.

"Let's go home, you guys," Danny said to his friends, feeling tired all of the sudden.

_Titan's Tower_

Danny was walking with Starfire towards her room. He was really disappointed tonight. His one big chance to confess his feelings and some lunatic ruined it for him.

"I'm sorry that our date as ruined, Star," Danny said when they finally reached Starfire's room. Starfire looked at Danny and smiled.

"Actually, friend Danny," she replied. "Today was absolutely enjoyable!"

Danny smiled. At least it wasn't a total loss. Suddenly, Starfire did something unexpected; she kissed him on the cheek. Danny stared at her with wide eyes. Starfire quickly closed the door, leaving Danny standing there.

Okay, now it wasn't a total loss.

_Gotham City_

At Wayne Mansion, a girl with black hair wearing a red beanie and a blue hoodie knocked at the door. The door opened, showing a bald guy with a moustache wearing a suit.

"Hello there, Miss," he greeted, looking at her. "May I help you?"

"Hi," Dani greeted, smiling. "I'm here to see Bruce Wayne."

"And why do you want to see him?" Alfred asked calmly.

"Danny told me to come here," Dani explained.

"You know Master Danny?" Alfred asked, surprise.

"I'm his cousin," Dani replied.

"Well then, please come in," Alfred said, inviting her in.

_This will be interesting, _Dani thought, looking at the large mansion. _I wonder what their reaction will be once i tell them._

**There you have it. Hope you guys like this. And now I to open your presents for me, your reviews. :D**

**nightmaster000- Nah. Trigon's too proud to stoop to Vlad's level. You get my meaning ;)**

**Justus80- If Danny's the dad, then I guess Batman's the granddad! And you'll see her, soon.**

**hero of all- Hmm… Lightning…That could be useful. I'll think about it.**

**princessbinas- Light bulb! :D**

**book phan44- It's Robin.**

**Cry-Pom- Thanks for the compliment. And I'll try to show Dani, but not often.**

**j158n- Wow. You're a good reader to see all of error! Nah, I just don't notice them until later.**

**shugokage- Yup. He has his mother's brain, skills and charms and his father's brawns…**

**newboy- Thanks for the review. There will be questions, but only in later chapters.**

**Amuse-O-Meter- Hehehehe. And I already fixed the mistake, so please continue to rate this :D**

**tray125- It'll come, but not today.**

**Kamikaze Sheep- Colored please. Give me name and I'll search it in Devianart!**

**NedFynTanon- You too.**

**jeanette9a- What Billionaire Playboy wouldn't go what after realizing that he's an unmarried grandfather? Hehehe. And you have one interesting childhood. ;)**

**Black-Ice- Thanks. Every Story needs comedy.**

**Cosmos Angel and Yami Chaos- Thank you and I will!**

**By the way, do you guys want Robin to be Robin, or to be Nigthwing if he joins the Titans? And also, The 200****th**** reviewer will be my second special guest to my next Special Chapter. I can't believe my story almost have 200 reviews! I love you guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's good to be back! The last time we left, Danny had his moment with Starfire ruined by a psychopath known as Slade and monkeys ruled the world. Okay, the second part was a lie, but the first part was true. Anyway, sit back and enjoy!**

Chapter 13: X

It was a normal night at Titan's Tower; Raven was meditating, Starfire was cooking a strange dish and Danny was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Give me that picture!" Danny exclaimed, chasing Cyborg and Beastboy, who were laughing at him.

"Hey Danny!" Cyborg exclaimed, waving the picture around. "You want some ice cream?"

"How about holding hands?" Beastboy asked.

Beastboy laughed as Danny blushed. He growled and flew after them at top speed, making them scream.

"Run faster, B.B.," Cyborg exclaimed, sprinting faster. Beastboy turned into a cheetah and sprinted. Danny took a disc grenade and threw it at them. They ducked when it came at them.

"Ha!" Cyborg said triumphantly. He looked back at Danny. "You miss!"

"Wasn't aiming at you!" Danny retorted.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and looked in front of him. The path was blocked with green, sticky foam. Both Cyborg and Beastboy tried to stop, but they were going to fast. The next thing they knew, they were stuck in a pile of sticky foam.

"It's in my hair!" Beastboy exclaimed, trying to remove the green stuff in his hair. "My hair is covered with green goo!"

"What's the difference?" Cyborg asked sarcastically, spitting out a glob of green. "Your hair's already green!"

Danny grabbed the picture out of Cyborg's hand.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, waving it in front of them. "Who's laughing now?"

"Okay, you got us," Cyborg said, trying to get out. "Can you get this stuff off us now?"

"Yeah, dude," Beastboy said, struggling harder. "Get this stuff off us!"

"I could," Danny said, putting the picture in his utility belt. "Or I could just leave you guys here for spying on me!" He began walking away, ignoring their protest.

"C'mon man!" Cyborg complained, struggling harder. "Don't be like that!"

"Yeah, dude!" Beastboy exclaimed. "It was all Cyborg's idea!"

"Say what!" Cyborg said, looking at Beastboy. "You're the one who came up with it!"

"Well, you should have stopped me!" Beastboy retorted.

Danny entered his room, blocking out his friends' voices and locked the door. He took the picture out, looked at it and smiled. He hid the picture inside the picture frame where his family and friends' picture is placed.

He nearly dropped the picture when he heard a knock on the door. Danny placed the picture back to its spot and opened the door. Starfire was standing there, waiting for him.

"Greetings, friend Danny," she said, happily. "I would like to ask you to do a favor for me."

"Sure, what is it?" Danny asked as the two of them went to the living room. On the couch, Cyborg and Beastboy were sitting on it, removing the goo that was still on them. Raven was watching them, enjoying the quietness. Starfire pulled Danny towards the kitchen, made him sit down on a chair and went to fetch something. She came back a minute later, carrying a bowl of… thing. It was yellow and jelly-like filled with bits of tentacles and stuff. Danny stared at it horror.

"I wish for you to taste my cooking!" Starfire said beaming. Danny gave her a look that said "please tell me you're joking." Cyborg and Beastboy heard the conversation and watched, grinning evilly at him. Raven decided to read her books.

Danny took his spoon and poked at it. He could've sworn that the thing moved.

"Uh…" Danny said, looking for a way to get out of this.

"You do not like it?" Starfire asked, her eyes shining. Danny blushed and tried to avoid looking at her, but he couldn't.

_Why can't I say no to her!? _Danny thought desperately. He took a deep breath and took a spoonful of the jelly thing. He closed his eyes and shoved it in his mouth.

Danny grabbed his neck, choked and gasped for air before saying, "hey, it's not half bad."

Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven stared at the halfa in disbelief while Starfire squealed in delight as Danny ate the rest of the jelly thing.

"You guys wanna try some?" Danny asked the others, holding a spoonful of it. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven looked at the jelly.

"Why not?" Cybrog said, shrugging. He took the fork and ate it. The moment it touched his tongue, he ran to the toilet and threw up. Beastboy and Raven looked at the direction where Cyborg ran off to before turning their attention to Danny.

"I'm a vegetarian…" Beastboy said before running away to his room.

"I'll pass," Raven said, going back to what she was doing a minute ago.

Danny shrugged and finished the strange alien dish.

"Thanks for the food, Star," Danny said, standing up.

"You are most welcome, friend Danny," Starfire said, smiling happily. "I am glad that you have enjoyed my home planet's dish."

The alarms started blaring, surprising them. Danny ran towards the computer and pressed a few buttons. The screen showed a video of a teenage wearing black running away from the police. He was carrying something small in his hands; it was small, square and looked important. Down the screen, the headlines said; Unknown Thief Break In Jump City Lab.

"What's the problem?" Cybrog asked, feeling a little bit better. Beastboy was behind him and Raven stopped reading.

"Looks like a thief just stole something from the city's lab," Danny replied. "Titans, move out!"

Downtown

A stranger was jumping on the rooftops, getting away from the cops. Everything went according to plan; break in Jump City Lab, steal the high-tech chip, escape the police and give it to his master. The plan was going smoothly, until something silver hit his cape and embedded it on the ground.

Surprised, he turned around and saw something he didn't planned for.

"I'm guessing you're not from here," Cyborg said, looking at the thief that was hidden in the dark.

"If you're looking for souvenirs, you should've gone to the gift shop in the museum," Danny said, crossing his arms.

The stranger pulled his cape to free himself and threw something at them. The projectiles were red and X-shaped. Danny countered with his Ecto-rangs. The Ecto-rangs managed to stop the projectiles, but it gave the thief the opportunity to escape.

"Titans, go!" Danny shouted. While the rest of his friends were after him, Danny crouched down and touched one of the X-shaped weapons. He stopped when the thing shocked him. Danny narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He grabbed it, endured the shock and put it in his utility belt, intending to study it later.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were chasing the mysterious thief. Cyborg used his cannon and fired, but the thief skillfully dodged it, doing some amazing acrobatics. Starfire fired her Starbolts, but the thief dodged each blast. He suddenly threw something at them. The thing expanded and wrapped itself around Starfire and Cyborg, surprising them. They struggled, but the thing was as tough as steel.

Beastboy turned into a lion and attacked, roaring loudly. He pounced, but the thief threw a flash grenade at Beastboy. Beastboy stopped and turned back to normal.

"My eyes!" He shouted, holding his eyes. When he finally managed to see, the thief kicked him away. The thief jumped on the ledge of the building, grabbed the flagpole and swung towards the subway. Raven noticed and flew after him. When she finally reached the subway, she found the thief and created a dome around him.

"Nowhere to run," Raven said in a bored tone. The light bulb above them turned on. "Now time to see who you are." Raven looked at the thief and gasped. The thief was wearing a white mask that looked like a skull. He was wearing black with a red X on his chest.

The thief suddenly vanished, surprising her even more. She heard something behind her. She turned around, only to be pushed away by the thief. Raven stumbled and fell at the tracks. She tried to stand up, but her cape got snagged. She watched as the thief ran away before noticing a light on her right. She looked and her eyes widen in horror. A train was coming at her. She tried to stand, but the cape was still stuck.

She screamed when the train was about to hit her, but someone saved her at the last second. She looked at her savior, panting. Her eyes widen when she saw that the thief saved her.

"You…saved me?" Raven said in disbelief. The thief just stared at her, before dropping her on her bottom. She landed with a grunt. She looked up and saw that the thief was gone.

"Why did I save her?" The thief asked himself, jumping on the roof. "I should have just let that train finish her off…"

"I guess you're not a bad guy, then," a voice behind him said, surprising him. He turned around and saw Danny standing there, his arms crossed. "How about we just talk?"

The thief growled and pulled out his weird projectiles.

"I guess not, then," Danny said, sighing. "Can you at least give me your name before fighting me?"

The thief was just standing there, not moving.

"…Red X," he answered before throwing the X-shaped weapons at him. Danny jumped, avoiding the weapons. After getting shocked by the first weapon, he didn't want to know if the other weapons would shock him.

He pulled out his Ecto-rangs and threw it at Red X, who pulled out a Bo staff and deflected it. Danny pulled out his own Bo staff. The two teens charged, their weapons above their heads. Red X aimed at Danny's shoulder, which he blocked and countered with a kick. Red X ducked and did a sweep kick. Danny jumped up and attacked with his Bo staff. Red X dived to avoid the attack.

"You're good," Danny commented, twirling his staff around. Red X just charged, roaring. The two teens strike at the same time, a loud slapping sound echoing around them. Red X and Danny were about to attack again, but their weapons suddenly broke.

Red X pulled out some pellets and threw them at Danny. He quickly made a shield to block them. The pellets hit the shield and a cloud of smoke surrounded him.

"Smoke pellets?" Danny said in surprise. He quickly undid the shield and ran forward, but Red X vanished. He used his energy tracking ability, but the trail was just there. "He's good," Danny commented. Seconds later, the rest of the Titans ran towards him.

"Friend Danny!" Starfire exclaimed, looking at him worriedly. "You are unharmed?"

"I'm the one who should asking you," Danny said, looking at his friends. Starfire was carrying Cyborg on her back, Raven seemed to have trouble standing up and Beastboy was looking the wrong way.

"Where'd that thief go?" Beastboy ask.

"Beastboy," Danny said. "I'm over here."

Beastboy turned around and squinted.

"Guess I'm still _half_ blinded, get it?" Beastboy laughed while the others stared at him. "Oh, c'mon!" Beastboy exclaimed, looking at the other direction. "That's funny!"

"We're over here, B.B.," Cyborg said as Beastboy looked around.

"You okay there, Raven?" Danny asked when he noticed Raven grimacing.

"Yeah," Raven replied, floating up. "Just sprained my ankle."

Danny looked at the direction where Red X vanished then looked back at his friends.

"Let's go back tot the tower and rest," he said.

_Titan's Tower_

"Finally!" Cyborg exclaimed when he was finally free. He stretched his robotic limbs and grinned at Danny. "Thanks man."

"No problem," Danny said, looking at the strange substance that tied Starfire and Cyrborg together.

"This Red X is a fish that is very slippery," Starfire said as Danny studied the substance.

"Hey, Cy?" Danny asked as Cyborg helped Beastboy recover his sight, by drawing at his face with a black marker.

"Yeah, Danny?" Cyborg asked as Beastboy asked why his face tickles.

"Can you study this?" Danny said as he pulled the X-shaped out of his utility belt. He winced as the thing shocked him. He quickly handed it to Cyborg, who took it quickly.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked, looking at the weapon curiously.

"It was one of the weapons Red X threw," Danny replied. "I'd try to study it myself, but the thing keeps shocking me."

"I'll see what I can find," Cyborg replied, going to his lab.

"I can see again!" Beastboy cheered, blinking his eyes.

"Good," Danny said, trying not to laugh at him. Cyborg drew cat whiskers, a moustache, a beard and freckles on Beastboy's face. He grabbed a camera and took a picture of him. There was a bright flash and Beastboy screamed.

"My eyes!" He exclaimed, holding his eyes. Danny chuckled apologetically as Beastboy ran to a wall.

"Sorry, Beastboy!" He yelled, laughing.

Suddenly the alarms started blaring again.

"What the?" Danny said, typing something on the computer. It was Red X again, and this time, he stole something at museum.

"It's Red X again," Danny said. "And this time, he took me advice and went to the museum."

Cyborg came back, along with Beastboy, who looked very angry. His green face was covered with black smudges.

"So I guess it's time for round two," Cyborg said, cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry, Cy," Danny said, looking at him. "But you and Beastboy stay here."

"What!?" The two exclaimed, looking at Danny.

"You need to figure out what Red X's weapons are made of," Danny said, looking at Cyborg. "We need to figure out what the thing's made off."

"Well, I understand why he has to stay," Beastboy said. "But why do I have to stay?"

Danny took the camera and used it on Beastboy. The changeling screamed in pain, covering his eyes.

"Your eyes is still weak against bright lights," Danny replied.

"You could've just told me!" Beastboy shouted indignantly, rubbing his eyes.

"Fine," Cyborg said, sighing. "Just make sure you kick his butt for me."

Danny grinned and left the tower with Raven and Starfire.

_Downtown_

"What does he want with this, anyway," Red X said, looking at the gem he was holding. "It's pretty and all, but what is it for?"

"It's for you to put it back in the museum," a voice behind him said. He looked back and growled.

"Not you guys again," he growled, looking at the three flying heroes. He grabbed some smoke pellets and was about to throw them, but Danny reacted quickly. He grabbed his Ecto-rang and threw at Red X's hand. Red X dropped the pellets when the silver object hit him.

"You ain't getting away this time," Danny said, charging at him. He aimed a punch at Red X's head. He blocked and countered with a punch. Danny ducked and did a sweep. Red X fell, hitting his head. Groaning, he looked up and saw Danny about to punch his mask open. He quickly rolled over, avoiding the punch and jumped up. He looked at the crater where his head was a second ago.

Suddenly, Starbolts flew pass his head, missing him by inches. Red X looked up and saw Starfire flying at him, her hands crackling with energy. He grabbed his X-shaped projectiles and threw it at her.

Starfire saw the weapons flying at her, so she fired her Starbolts them. The things exploded in front of her, throwing her to the ground. Danny ran and caught her before she hits the ground.

Red X used the distraction and jumped through the roofs. Raven quickly followed him. She levitated the objects and blocked his way, but Red X skillfully avoided the obstacles. He threw some of his weapons at her, which she easily dodged. But she didn't notice the pellet that was thrown at her.

The pellet exploded in front of her face, surrounding her with smoke. Raven coughed and tried to wave the smoke off. She opened her eyes and saw a brick wall. She hit the wall and fell towards the ground, barely conscious.

Raven was about to hit the hard ground, but someone caught her. She opened her eyes and was once again surprise to see the person they were chasing save her again. She could feel that he was confused, the same feeling she felt when he saved her from the train.

Red X gently laid her down the ground and quickly teleported away. Danny and Starfire quickly flew towards her.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Are you unharmed?"

"Star, you're choking her," Danny said, freeing Raven from Starfire's death hug. "Red X got away?"

Raven nodded, breathing and holding her head. Danny sighed, looking at the museum.

"At least we know what he stole," Danny said. "He took the Phantom's Emerald."

"Phantom's Emerald?" Starfire asked.

"Yup," Danny replied, showing the gems on his gloves. "The same gem I had on my costume."

"What is it?" Raven asked, her headache going away.

"It's an incredibly rare mineral," Danny replied. "So rare that it's more precious than diamonds. It's incredibly valuable and dangerous."

"How can this Phantom's Emerald be dangerous?" Starfire asked.

"The Phantom Emerald can absorb energy," Danny explained. "From everything, if you know how to use it right."

Danny looked at the dark sky, sighing. Another ghost-related mystery to solve.

"Let's go back to the tower worry about this later," Danny said, feeling tired.

The others agreed, feeling tonight was a very long night.

_Titan's Tower_

It was two in the morning and Raven was still awake. She sighed and got out off bed. She went to the kitchen, planning to make some tea. When she got there, she was surprised to see Danny, drinking something.

"Can't sleep?" Danny asked, sipping his hot beverage.

"Not tired," she replied, heating up some water. "What about you?"

"Wanted some hot chocolate," Danny said, shrugging. He stared at the telepath like he was reading her.

"Something you wanna talk about?" Danny suddenly said, surprising her.

Raven was quiet, not knowing whether to answer or not.

"Is it about Red X saving twice tonight?" Danny guessed.

Raven turned the stove off and made some herbal tea.

"I felt his emotions," Raven said, warming her hands with the tea. "He was… confused when he saved me."

"Maybe he's not such bad guy," Danny said, finishing his hot chocolate. He put his mug on the sink and sighed.

"That hit the spot," he said. "Well, good night and sleep tight."

Danny walked towards the hallway.

"Danny," Raven said. Danny stopped and looked at her. "Thanks."

Danny smiled and went back to his room.

_Wisconsin_

"I got the things you need, Mr. Masters," Red X said, handing the chip and the gem over.

Vlad took the gem and studied it smugly.

"Well done, my apprentice," he said. "You can go back to your room. I'll call you when I need you."

Red X took off his helmet, revealing blue eyes and spikey black hair. He nodded and walked out of the office. Red X was thinking about his mission, wondering why he saved that girl.

He sighed and removed the black outfit. He sat on his bed and sadly looked at the picture on his nightstand. He looked at the blonde haired woman and black haired man, tears were trailing out of his eyes.

"I miss you guys…" he whispered before going to sleep.

Inside his office, Vlad was looking at the two stolen items, his eyes shining in malice.

"Soon, my plan will be complete!" He laughed, looking at his progress. "And I will conquer everything!"

_Gotham City_

"So, let me get this straight," Bruce said, rubbing his temples. He looked at the twelve-year old girl, who was eating a plate of cookies. "You're Danny's clone who was created by another half ghost who's both crazy and evil?" He almost choked when the girl said that and Alfred dropped and broke a teapot.

She nodded, wiping the crumbs around her lips. Bruce gave sigh as Alfred gave the girl a glass of milk.

"What is that kid doing over there?" Bruce said to himself.

"Another new sidekick, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked. "Should I tidy up a room for her?"

Bruce nodded and stood up. He looked at Dani, who was finishing her glass of milk.

It's gonna be hard being working with me," he said. "You sure you're up for it?"

"If Danny can do it, so an I," Dani said, wiping her mouth. She stood up and looked at Bruce in the eyes. "Where do I sign up?"

Bruce chuckled, seeing how she resembles his former partner.

_It's gonna get lively around here, _he thought, leading her towards the Bat Cave.

**And there you have it! Red X has arrived and another chess piece has joined the game. Can the Titans saved him from the wrong side? And Batman has a new sidekick! Well, time to do what I like to do, reply.**

**Weirdo- I am. Two actually.**

**Plata-Azul Firebird- Can't wait for it!**

**nightmaster000- Nope, and that's one of the major flaws I disliked about Robin. He fooled his friends and almost got them and himself killed. Danny will not become like that.**

**WordSmyth- We'll see if we can do that.**

**Maximus Potter- Another satisfied reader. :D**

**princessbinas- I am so excited to do this!**

**shugokage- Thanks! One of my best works yet!**

**Justus80- In time, you will.**

**Random- Thank you for loving it!**

**Justanotherdanny- Read the other fanfics and you'll know why. I kinda didn't know why I did this. It just kinda seems right. And we'll see of Robin will be Robin.**

**Cry-Pom- Thanks.**

**NedFynTanon- She'll play a greater role in the stories.**

**jeanette9a- Thanks for the vote.**

**Kaybugg1- Thank you.**

**Nabiyah- I am happy that my story changed your opinions. I am crying tears of happiness.**

**Guest- Thanks for the review.**

**Blak-Ice- Nope. She's the next Phantom. And the guys were punished for it.**

**Guest- Sorry, the second part is not going to happen. But thanks for the vote.**

**guest- Actually, a corndog is made of tofu. Isn't it? I'm pretty sure that's what Danny said in the episode Phantom Planet.**

**KrazyKatie003- Thank you!**

**writergirl142- I will, thanks!**

**Guest- All villains in Gotham will fall from their charms! And thanks!**

**Well, it's official. Robin will be… Robin when he joins the Titans! Well, time to sleep. Got school tomorrow! Later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**To those who are waiting, well wait no more! Phantom Leader is back, with unpredictable development. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Unseen Predicament

Raven was on the roof of their T-shaped home, meditating. It's been a week since they last saw Red X, and Raven started to feel weird emotions. She couldn't sleep well, she couldn't concentrate and every time there was sparring training, she kept losing, even to Beastboy, which seriously meant there was something wrong with her.

"I have to clear my mind," she said, sighing in frustration. She made a meditating position and started chanting. Just as her mind was beginning to clear, she remembered how Red X's emotions felt, how lost and confused he was and how strong and raw they were.

Raven gasped and fell on her bottom. She stood up, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Having trouble thinking?" A voice said behind her. Raven turned around and saw Danny leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I'm fine," Raven replied, dusting herself.

"You're still thinking about Red X?" Danny guessed. Raven suddenly went rigid, which answered his question. "Thought so."

"…Why do I keep thinking of him?" Raven asked in a hesitant voice, looking on the ground.

"Maybe because you two are so much alike," Danny replied, surprising her.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"What I'm saying is maybe you found something in common with Red X when you felt his emotion," Danny explained. "That and maybe you… I don't know, developed a crush?"

Danny chuckled when he saw Raven's face turned red. Her expression suddenly changed from embarrassment to annoyance.

"I don't do crushes, alright," she said. Danny snorted, which aggravated Raven even more. "What's so funny?"

Danny's expression became serious and looked at Raven in the eyes.

"Raven," he said, his tone matching his expression. "Just because you need to control your emotions doesn't mean you don't feel any emotions. That proves that you're still human, no matter what you are."

Raven stared at Danny, hiding her shock. Nobody ever said something like that to her, except her mother. Her expression softened a little.

"Thanks, Danny," she said. "I needed that."

Danny smirked in response. Suddenly, the alarms blared.

"Wonder what that could be?" Danny replied, as the two ran towards the Ops Center. The rest of the team was already there; Cyborg was wiping motor oil from his hands, Beastboy was finishing a tofu burger and Starfire was cooking one of her home planet's bizarre cooking.

"What's the problem, Cy?" Danny asked as Cyborg pressed the buttons. The screen showed a video of a bunch of ghosts wearing police outfits causing havoc downtown.

"A bunch of ghosts wearing… police outfits?" Cyborg replied, looking at the screen in disbelief.

"Walker's goons," Danny said, looking at the screen. "Seems like Mr. Rulebook decided to break the rules."

"That's a good one!" Beastboy laughed while the rest of his team stared at him. He noticed their stare and decided to change the conversation. "So…uh…who's this Walker guy anyway?"

Danny walked towards the computer and opened his file. He clicked the file that was labeled 'WALKER' and the screen showed a white ghost wearing a white suit and black hat holding a thick book.

"His name is Walker," Danny replied, looking at his teammates. "And his the warden of the Ghost Zone's Prison."

"The Ghost Zone has a prison?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup," Danny replied. "He views everyone in the Ghost Zone as a rule breaker. And you're looking at his Number One Wanted."

"Say what now?" Cyborg asked as the rest of them stared at their leader in shock. Him, the Dark Knight's partner, the Hero of Amity Park, is the most wanted person in the Ghost Zone.

"How did you become a wanted criminal in this Zone of Ghost, friend Danny?" Starfire asked.

"It's a long, very bizarre story," Danny replied, running towards the door. "Titans, move out!"

_Downtown_

Civilians were screaming as a bunch of ghosts wearing police outfits were terrorizing the city. Floating above them were Walker and Bullet, a ghost that looks like a pirate.

"You sure that ghost boy will show up?" Bullet asked his boss, who seemed to be enjoying the view.

"Don't worry, Bullet," Walker replied. "That punk will show up. He couldn't resist playing the hero."

Suddenly, an Ecto-rang and a Starbolt hit the two ghosts. They stumbled in the air before regaining their balance. They looked below them and saw their target.

"Well look who it is," Danny said, holding an Ecto-rang. "Walker and… Mullet?"

"It's Bullet!" Bullet exclaimed indignantly.

"It was a close guess," Danny replied, shrugging. His expression turned serious again. "Now what are you clowns doing here? You do know you're breaking _my _rules."

"Don't worry, punk," Walker replied, raising his hand. The ghost cops stopped and suddenly disappeared, surprising the Titans.

"Uh…did we just win?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe?" Cyborg replied.

"We're not here to cause trouble, mostly," Walker explained. "We're here to lure you out of your little hiding place. Special orders from Plasmius."

"But that doesn't mean we're not going to have fun," Bullet said. With a roar, he charged at Danny.

Danny dodged and threw the Ecto-rang at Bullet, but he ducked at the last second.

"Is that the best you got?" Bullet said, sneering.

"There's more where that came from," Danny replied, his friends behind him. "Titans, go!"

The Titans charged at Bullet. Cyborg fired his Ecto-powered sonic cannon, which managd to hit Bullet in the gut.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said, fist pumping the air. Suddenly, Bullet threw a mailbox at Cyborg. It slammed into him. The next thing he knew he was covered by piles of mail and magazines. He sat up and rubbed his head. Suddenly, he noticed something on his lap.

"Hey! This is the magazine I ordered!" Cyborg exclaimed, holding a magazine about cars.

The mail surrounding Cyborg were suddenly incased with black energy. Raven lifted them up and threw them at Bullet like knives. Bullet covered himself with his arms as the mail hit him. The mail gave his skin a bunch of cuts.

"Is that all you got, witch?" Bullet asked, sneering. He charged at Raven, but she quickly teleported away. Beastboy turned into a monkey and leaped towards the fruit stand. He landed on the pile of oranges and threw them at Bullet. The oranges hit him, covering him with peels and juices.

"What good do you think those oranges will do to…AAAAAAAAAGH!" Bullet screamed as the juices hit his wounds that hadn't been healed yet.

"Don't like them orange, huh," Beastboy said as Bullet tried to scrub the juice off him. Cyborg charged and punched Bullet in the face. Bullet slammed through a wall. Meanwhile, Danny and Starfire were fighting Walker.

Danny attacked Walker with a Bo Staff, but Walker managed to dodge every strike.

"Wow," Danny commented, trying to hit Walker. "You're faster than you look."

Suddenly, Starfire hit Walker on the chest with a Starbolt, sending him across the street.

"Though not fast enough," Danny said as Starfire landed next to him.

Walker staggered up and rubbed his head. Something started beeping on his wrist. He looked at it and grinned.

"Bullet!" He exclaimed to his right hand man. "Let's go!" Walker flew away from Danny and Starfire. Bullet growled but followed after him, surprising the Titans.

"What was that about?" Beastboy asked.

"We can think about that, after we get them," Danny replied. "Titans, go!"

Danny flew after the two ghosts, Starfire and Raven followed him, Beastboy turned into pterodactyl and Cyborg grabbed Beastboy's claws as the changeling followed after them. They flew after the two ghosts across town. Unknown to the Titans, two other people were following them.

"Looks like Mr. Masters was right," Valerie commented to her new partner.

"A little too correct," Red X said. "Aren't you a bit suspicious of him?"

"Why?" Valerie said, looking at Red X. "He was nice enough to take you under his wing, and he gave me this job."

"…You're right," Red X said.

"Of course I'm right," Valerie said. "Now come on, we're losing them." She activated her Jet Ski and flew after them. Red X stood there, thinking.

"I hope you're right, Valerie," he said, following her.

Meanwhile, the Titans followed the ghosts towards an abandoned warehouse.

"Is anyone else feeling that this is a trap?" Raven asked, looking at the warehouse.

"If it is, we'll be ready," Danny replied. They nodded at Danny and the Titans entered the warehouse. The inside was dark, creepy and musky. It was filled with crates covered in dust and rats were scurrying around the floor.

"Let there be light," Danny said as he lighted his hand with Ghost energy. The ghostly light gave the room an eerie appearance.

"Be on your toes, guys," he said, looking at them. "And that means being alert, Star," Danny said as he saw Starfire standing on her toes. Suddenly, Danny heard a click behind him. Reflexively, Danny grabbed an Ecto-rang and threw quickly threw it behind him.

There was a surprised yelped followed by a sound that something metal hit the floor.

"Nice to see you again, Val," Danny said as Valerie jumped down from her hiding place.

"You!" Starfire exclaimed, her eyes and fists glowing green. Before anyone can stop her, Starfire charged at Valerie. Just as she was about to hit the Red Huntress, someone jumped in front of her and whacked Starfire with a Bo Staff.

Danny caught her before she fell to the floor and looked at the guy who blocked her. Standing in front of Valerie was Red X, holding a red Bo Staff. Raven's eyes widen when she saw him. She wasn't the only one surprised; Beastboy's, Cyborg's and Starfire's expressions were shock. Danny was the only one unaffected.

"Seems like my hunch was right," he said, looking at Red X. "You're working for him."

Red X just shifted his stance, but other than that, he was still. Valerie grabbed a gun on from her pack and aimed it at Danny.

"If you were preferring to Mr. Masters, then yes, he is," Valerie said, glaring at Danny. "He was kind enough to give this guy here a job after a horrible accident, caused by you ghosts!"

"An accident?" Danny asked, surprised. "So he turned a helpless kid into a thief to do his dirty work."

"I have enough of your lies, Phantom!" Valerie shouted as she fired at Danny. Danny jumped out of the way and threw some grenades at her.

"Titans, go!" He shouted as Valerie charged at him, charging her gun.

Just as Valerie was about to fire, Starfire rammed into her, knocking her off balance. Danny flew after them to make sure they don't destroy the building. Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven charged at Red X. Red X jumped towards the beams to avoid them. Beastboy turned into an orangutan and jumped after him, using his long, hairy arms to swing from beam to beam. Raven flew after them while Cyborg ran, trying to catch up.

Beastboy, after getting close enough, turned into a tiger and lunged at him. Red X turned around and threw a pellet at Beastboy. The pellet exploded, releasing a strong flash of light. Beastboy turned back and landed on his bottom.

"Not again!" He exclaimed indignantly, rubbing his eyes. "What is it with you and flash grenades?!"

Cyborg grabbed a crate and threw it at Red X. He jumped away and threw his X-shaped weapons at Cyborg. He tried to swat the projectiles aside but they suddenly attached at his arm. The projectiles suddenly expanded and strapped around Cyborg like a rope.

"Not cool," he said as he fell on his sides.

Meanwhile, Valerie and Starfire were still at each other's throats. Starfire was attacking her with a barrage of Starbolts while Valerie fired her guns while dodging the Starbolts. A missile managed to hit Starifre, but she just shook it off.

Starfire started yelling something in her language, which probably meant that she's very angry.

"Umm… Star?" Danny said behind her, looking nervous. "Are you alright?"

Starfire didn't answer him, she just charged at Valerie.

"I'll take that as a maybe…" Danny said.

Meanwhile, Raven was trying to capture Red X, but he was too fast. Every time she was about to contain him, he suddenly vanished and would appear to a different spot.

"Hold still!" Raven shouted, frustrated.

"Why should I?" Red X asked, looking at her.

"Because…" she hesitated. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

That got Red X's attention. He stopped dodging and stared at Raven.

"Why would a hero want to talk to a thief like me?" He asked Raven, sounding both suspicious and curious.

Before Raven could reply, Danny came flying towards them, landing between them. He sat up with a dazed expression.

"Note to self; never get in a way between a revenge driven girl with weapons and an angry, alien girl with super strength," he said, rubbing his head. He noticed Red X and Raven looking at him. "Was I ruining a moment?" He asked.

Before they could reply, a giant green snake came and wrapped around Red X.

"All right, B.B.!" Cyborg said, running towards them. But his victory was short lived when Red X vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Beastboy asked, morphing back to human. Suddenly, someone kick him from behind him. Cyborg looked and saw Red X. He tried to punch him, but Red X ducked, grabbed his arm and judo flipped him to the floor. Raven tried to stop him, but Red X vanished again.

Unknown to them, Walker and Bullet were watching the match.

"This is taking too long!" Bullet exclaimed to Walker.

"Be patient, Bullet," Walker said, holding a remote. "The boss said to wait until that punk is in position."

After a few minutes, Bullet couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm done waiting!" He exclaimed, grabbing the remote from Walker and pressing the red button.

"WAIT!" Walker exclaimed, but he was too late.

Below, the Titans were still fighting when the building suddenly started shaking.

"What's going on?!" Red X exclaimed as he try not to fall.

"Earthquake!" Beastboy shouted, turning into a turtle and hid in his shell.

"I don't think this is an earthquake," Raven said, trying to remain calm.

"Is this you're doing, Phantom!" Valerie accused.

"Not everything is my fault, you know!" Danny retorted, looking at the shaking building.

A flash of green light appeared and the next thing they knew, they blacked out.

_A few hours later…_

Danny felt his entire body shaking, like the earthquake hasn't stop yet. Suddenly, he heard a faint voice. He strained his ears and heard Starfire calling him.

He opened his eyes and realized that the shaking feeling was caused by Starfire.

"Friend Danny, please awake now!" She said, not noticing that he was awake.

"Star!" Danny yelled, his head spinning. "Stop! I'm awake!"

Starfire stopped and looked at Danny, whose eyes were swirling. Then she gave him her famous bear hugs.

"You are fine!" She exclaimed joyfully as she released him.

"Not entirely," Danny replied. He looked around and noticed that they were in the place that they least expected.

"The Ghost Zone?" Danny said in a surprise tone, looking at the familiar, green, swirly sky, covered with purple doors and floating lands. "How'd we end up here?"

"This place is so amazing," Starfire said as she stared at the floating islands in awe.

"Where are the others?" Danny asked when he noticed that they were alone.

"I do not know, friend Danny," Starfire replied. "When I woke up, you were the only one here."

"This is bad," Danny said. He grabbed his communicator and saw that it was damaged. "And this is worst. Is your communicator fine?"

Starfire took it out and gave it to Danny. He saw that it was a little damaged.

"I can fix this," Danny said as he grabbed a screwdriver from his utility belt. "All I need is a few minutes. Let's just hope we find the others before something bad happens."

Suddenly, they heard an explosion and a scream.

"That sounded like…" Starfire said.

"Beastboy!" Danny finished. "Let's go, Star!" He exclaimed as they flew towards the ruckus.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was fixing his communicator, while walking with the person he least expected to be with, the Red Huntress.

"This place is creepier than I remembered," she said, looking at the green sky.

"You've been here before?" Cyborg asked, looking at his supposed enemy. "How'd that happen?"

"It happened when some ghost kidnap a sack of flour that I was taking care off with a friend," Valerie explained.

"A sack of flour?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a school project," Valerie replied on a monotone. "After that, me and Phantom were chained together and that ghost started firing missiles at us. At first, we had some troubles and we argued a bit, but we managed to get through to it."

"Woah," Cyborg commented. "So, why do you hate him so much?"

"He didn't tell you?" Valerie asked.

"About how he accidentally ruined your life?" Cyborg said. "Yes he did, he even said how sorry he is."

"Well, don't believe him," Valerie said. "He's a ghost, and all they do is cause trouble."

Cyborg sighed and just concentrated on fixing his communicator. Suddenly, a giant, red snake monster appeared in front of them.

"Woah!" Cyborg exclaimed as he and Valerie readied themselves to fight. "That is one big snake."

The snake roared and charged at Cyborg and Valerie. Cyborg jumped out of the way while Valerie activated her jet ski. She flew towards the snake and fired some missiles at it. The missiles hit and covered the snake with smoke. Valerie cheered, but her victory was short lived when the snake came bursting through the smoke with its mouth open.

The snake was about to eat Valerie, who was too slow to react when a large rock hit him in the face. The monster recoiled and smacked Valerie with its tail. She fell out of her glider and fell towards the ground, screaming. Before she hit the ground, she felt someone caught her. Valerie opened her eyes and saw Cyborg carrying her.

"You…you saved me?" Valerie said in surprise.

Before Cyborg could reply, the snake charged at them. He moved out of the way and put Valerie on her feet.

"You can thank me later," he said, his hand turning into a cannon. "After we beat this snake thing!"

Valerie stared at him, then she nodded, taking out her guns.

On the other side of the Ghost Zone, Raven was still unconscious, lying inside a cavern. She shifted and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"So you're finally awake," a voice behind her said. She looked behind her and saw Red X sitting on a rock. "I was starting to get a little worried you wouldn't woke up."

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"You tell me," Red X replied, pointing at the exit. Raven tried to stand up, but she was a still a bit tired. Red X offered her hand and helped her up. Then he helped her walked towards the exit. Raven blushed a bit but it vanished when she saw where she was. The sky was green and swirly with floating doors and islands. Below them was a tower that resembled a giant clock tower.

"Do you know where we are?" Red X asked her as she stood up on her own.

"Maybe we'll find our answers over there," she pointed at the clock tower.

Meanwhile, Beastboy was fighting a girl with flaming blue hair in punk clothes holding an electric guitar.

"This'll teach you to make fun me, Green Bean!" Ember exclaimed, striking a note at Beastboy. The note turned into a giant fist. Beastboy morphed into bird and flew to dodge the fist.

"Can't you take a joke," Beastboy said in a joking tone. Ember growled angrily. "I'll take that as a no," he said, chuckling nervously.

**And there you have it; the Titans are caught in another Fruitlooped plan, and this time, with two of his pawns. How will our heroes get out of this crazy scheme? Review time!**

**Silent Phantom gal- He sure will. Can't wait to the next Bat Family Reunion.**

**Cry-Pom- You are 100 percent right.**

**princessbinas- Here's a hint; he's the original Red X and the original partner of the Knight.**

**nightmaster000- Not even close. Red X is Dick Grayson, and the people in the picture are his parents.**

**Vampirenote13- You're a good at deducing things.**

**Blak-Ice- Nope, Batgirl is still the Btagirl, and besides, weren't there two female Robins before? And yes, justice was served in a jelly-like form.**

**Kaybugg1- She will, in season 2.**

**Plata-Azul Firebird- Okay, don't forget to kick Vlad's behind. And don't worry, he will be Robin, only a different Robin.**

**Justus80-Dani's new name will be… Dani Phantom. And maybe, we will never know the answer until we read the stories.**

**Guest- hint; it will take place is season 2.**

**jeanette9a- Don't let the bedbugs bite. :D**

**weirdo- All will be revealed in due time. I stole that one from Clockwork.**

**newboy- There are just some things a kid can't tell to his dad. And no, he will not be happy, and you don't want him angry.**

**NedFynTanon- I will, thanks!**

**lunalovegood0628- And thanks for the wonderful comment. You made my day.**

**FateOfChaos- Thank you, and congratulations for being my next special guest in my Special Chapters!**

**book phan44- He is the Boy who Wonder. This is a riddle.**

**shugokage-No prob. I like answering questions.**

**Guest2- Yes, yes I will.**

**Guest3- You're good at figuring things out.**

**Coppa-Cola- Thanks, and I will, in due time.**

**Guest4- Yes, and it will be take place in the next chapter.**

**Guest5- Yes, it is a good occurring moment.**

**Guest6- I will, don't worry.**

**Monkeygirlz3- And it will be crazy with two, rule breaking girls.**

**Blitzing Riptide- Yes, it will.**

**Okay, just a little heads up. The winner of the Next Story poll is… The Ghostly Leaguer! And the voting polls are officially close. Hope to do that again, it was fun. Well, see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You just got to love Spring Break! Nothing to do but write Fanfics and draw Fanarts and best of all, sleep late! Please enjoy another chapter of my work.**

Chapter 15: A Bird's Choice

A screaming Beastboy was running for his life, avoiding the very angry ghost girl. He suddenly tripped and landed on his face. He tried to stand up, but Ember grabbed by the back of the shirt.

"Any last words, Green Boy?" Ember asked, her hair flaring up.

"Uh… I'm sorry?" Beastboy said hopefully, grinning nervously.

It didn't work. Ember threw Beastboy to the ground and raised her guitar. Before she could strike him, her guitar was suddenly yanked out of her hands. She looked behind her and suddenly found herself tied up by a bola.

"What the?!" Ember exclaimed, looking for the source.

"Long time no see, Ember," a voice said as Danny and Starfire appeared in front of her.

"You!" Ember shouted, struggling to get her restraints her. "What are you doing here, Dipstick?"

"Rescuing my friend who keeps getting into trouble whenever he's left alone," Danny replied, looking at Beastboy. "Seriously, how can you keep getting into trouble?"

"I don't keep getting into trouble!" Beastboy complained, crossing his arms. "Give one example that I keep getting into trouble."

"Remember that prank you did to Starfire?" Danny replied. "And you remember the time you nearly blew up my lab? And the time you had food poisoning? And the time-"

"Geez! I only said one!" Beastboy exclaimed, stopping Danny's endless list of reasons.

Danny grinned and helped the green changeling up.

"Friend Beastboy!" Starfire exclaimed, giving him her bone-crushing hugs. "You are unharmed!"

"Uh…Star?" Danny said, noticing Beastboy's face turning blue. "You're strangling him."

Starfire quickly let him go before he fainted. Beastboy quickly gasped for air as his face returned to its original color.

"Danny, how do you survive that?" He asked the teen ghost, who was smirking at him.

"You just get used to it, I guess," Danny replied, shrugging. "Now c'mon. We better get going before more of them shows up."

"But, where will we go, friend Danny?" Starfire asked, looking at the halfa.

"To an old friend of mine," Danny replied, looking at the far side of the area.

"You have friends here?" Beastboy asked.

"Hey, just cause every here wants my afterlife doesn't mean I don't have some friends," Danny replied. "Now, let's go!"

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Valerie had just managed defeat the giant snake monster.

"Man!" Cyborg exclaimed, wiping the sweat of his brow. "This fella sure packs a punch."

"Yeah," Valerie agreed, kneeling. She stood up and took a step forward and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg.

"Hey, you alright?" Cyborg asked, walking towards her.

"I'm fine," Valerie replied. She tried to stand up, but she quickly crumbled down from the pain.

"No, you're not," Cyborg said, kneeling down and looking at her leg. "Looks like you twisted your ankle."

"Stupid snake," Valerie muttered. She yelped in surprise when Cyborg suddenly carried her bridal style. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cyborg replied, looking a Valerie. "I'm carrying you."

"Why?" Valerie asked, looking confuse.

"What did you expected me to do?" Cyborg asked. "Let you walk on your own? Not with leg, you aren't."

"But…why?" Valerie asked, confused.

"Why what?" Cyborg asked back, looking at Valerie.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. "I just tried to kill your friend an hour ago."

"Cause," Cyborg replied, looking at Valerie in the eyes. "I don't think you're all bad. Sure you tried to blast Danny into a million pieces, but you seem okay to me. And besides, you didn't expect a hero like me to leave a damsel in distress."

"I am not a damsel in distress!" Valerie exclaimed, a shade of pink forming across her face.

Before Cyborg could react, his arm started beeping. He activated the communicator in his arm and saw Danny.

"D-Danny to Cyb-b-borg," Danny said, his picture interrupted by static. "Can y-y-you he-ar m-me?"

"Danny!" Cyborg exclaimed with relief. "Where are you, man?"

"I r-r-eal-ly c-can't e-e-exp-lain," Danny replied. "I'm g-g-g-giv-v-ving yo-ou so-me co-ord-inate-s t-to f-f-fol-low. W-w-w-we'll m-m-me-et th-ther-e!"

After that, Danny was replace by static. Cyborg tried to contact him again, but to no avail. Luckily, he managed to get the coordinates.

"Well… at least we know where we're going," Cyborg said to Valerie. "We better get going."

Valerie just remained silent, feeling comfortable in the robotic teen's arms. Cyborg looked at the coordinates Danny gave him, then he started walking.

Meanwhile, Danny, Starfire and Beastboy were flying toward Clockwork's Tower. After he managed to contact Cyborg, Danny tried to contact Raven.

"Danny to Raven, can you hear me?" He asked, looking at his communicator. The only reply he had was static.

He sighed in frustration and put the communicator away.

"I can't contact Raven," he said to the others, looking worried. "Let's hope she's doing well."

"BEWARE!" A voice above them shouted.

"Oh come on!" Danny complained as Box Ghost appeared, intending to cause trouble for them.

Meanwhile, Raven and Red X managed to get inside the tower. Inside, the entire place looks like the inside of a clock; clock gears were moving and ticking and giant clocks were ticking inside the tower.

"Whoever lives here must like clocks very much," Red X commented, looking at the giant gears.

Raven looked around the room, feeling two beings; one so ancient and one filled with evil.

"We have to be careful here," she said, looking around the strange room. "There's something here… something…evil."

"Hey, look," Red X pointed at a slightly opened door, light going through the door. He went towards the room with Raven reluctantly following him. They quietly entered the room and saw a giant circular screen with spiraling green lights.

"What is this?" Red X asked, looking at the screen in awe. He touched the screen and it suddenly brightened.

When the light finally died down, the screen showed a 16 year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes standing on a trapeze platform. Red X eyes widen and he backed away from the screen.

"No…" he said, his voice shaking.

Raven watched as the boy watched a man and a woman performing a daring circus act. Just as the man was about to grab a woman, Raven saw a shadowy figure above the kid. Her eyes widen when the figure cut the rope with a pink ray, causing the acrobats to fell towards the ground.

Red X suddenly fell to his knees, shaking in grief. Raven watched in shock as she realizes that the boy was Red X. She walked towards the crying teenager and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered to Red X. "There was nothing you can do."

Red X didn't reply, he was still crying. He slowly looked at the screen and saw the figure above the crying boy in the screen.

"What is that thing?" He said, his voice still shaking.

"That is something you will soon find out, Richard Grayson," a voice behind them said. They turned around and found a cloaked figure floating behind them holding a staff with a clock on top. He had red eyes with a scar on the other and on his chest were gears behind a glass.

"Don't be alarmed, children," he said as Red X pulled out his weapons and Raven raised her hands. "I am not here to harm you."

"Who are you?" Raven asked, looking at the being.

"I think you should know, seeing as you have read about me during your spare time," the fugure replied, turning into a kid.

Raven's eyes widen when he did that. She had heard of him, the being who's as old as time.

"You're Clockwork," she said in awe.

Clockwork smiled, turning into an old man.

"Yes, I am Clockwork, Guardian of Time," he announced, turning into a middle age man. "I was expecting you to come, Raven, child of Trigon."

Raven gasped, backing away from the ghost.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I know everything, because I see everything," Clockwork replied. "I also know about the prophecy."

If Raven thought she couldn't be more surprise, she was wrong. Clockwork then turned his attention to Red X.

"As for you, Red X, the answers you seek will come in time," Clockwork said to Red X, who was still shocked. "But you must make an important choice."

"What choice?" Red X asked, getting over his shock.

"A choice that will happen in due time," Clockwork replied. "And the person who you will ask about that choice is coming right…now."

"Clockwork?" A familiar voice shouted, starling the two teens. They turned around and saw Danny, Starfire and Beastboy walking towards them.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire squealed in delight, flying towards Raven and hugged her to death. Red X eyes widen and stared at Danny and Danny stared at the Ghost of Time.

"Ah, Daniel," Clockwork said like he wasn't surprise. "I was expecting you. Before you ask, we are expecting someone else right about…now."

Cyborg suddenly walked in the room with Valerie in his arms. The Titans stared at him, the atmosphere feeling with awkwardness. Beastboy decided to break the silence.

"So…Since when did you two became so close?" He asked, looking at Cyborg's arms.

Both Cyborg and Valerie blushed.

"She twisted her ankle," Cybrog replied, glaring at Beastboy. He walked towards Raven and gently laid Valerie down. "Can you heal her?"

Raven nodded and started healing Valerie's leg with her magic.

"So, what happened?" Danny asked Cyborg, looking at the injured huntress.

While Cyborg told him about the giant snake, Beastboy suddenly notice something in the room; a silver thermos on a table. He walked towards it and saw that it was dented.

"What's this?" He asked, his hand about to reach the thermos.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" A voice exclaimed, surprising everyone, except Clockwork. They stared at Danny in shock. Beastboy quickly backed away from the table, afraid of what it might be. Suddenly, the thermos started shaking wildly. Beastboy quickly ran and hid behind Cyborg, who was still in shock.

Danny glared at the container in anger, his fists shaking violently. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Clockwork. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"…Just don't touch that thermos," he repeated with a calm tone.

Danny then turned his attention to Clockwork and the two started talking quietly.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked, looking at Danny then at the thermos, which stopped moving.

"Whatever it is, Danny was afraid of it," Raven said, looking at the thermos. She could feel the evil inside it, the same evil she felt a moment ago. It was so strong that Raven's insides were squirming with fear.

Then she turned her attention to Danny. She could still feel the fear lingering on him. She has never felt fear like that before. Whatever is inside that thing must be very powerful to scare Danny.

"Is Friend Danny alright?" Starfire asked Raven, looking very worried. "I have never seen him like that before."

"He's alright, Starfire," Raven replied, looking at the alien. Then she looked at Red X, who was still thinking about what Clockwork said.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Raven finally managed to heal Valerie. She carefully stood up and tested her leg.

"Thanks," she said to Raven, who nodded back. "So, how do get out of this place?"

"Already taken care of," Danny said, walking towards them with Clockwork behind him. "Clockwork's gonna make two portals for us."

"Two?" Cyborg said, looking at the two ghosts. "Why do we need two?"

"One for us and one for them," Danny said, pointing at the Titans then at Valerie and Red X. "Better safe than sorry," he added, shrugging. He waited for a few minutes, looking at Valerie.

"What?" She asked, annoyed at the way he was looking at her, like he was expecting something.

"This is usually the part where you pull out your blaster and try to tore me to pieces," Danny replied, shrugging. "Did you have a change of heart?"

"Shut up, Phantom!" Valerie exclaimed. "I'm just tired, that's all. So don't get comfortable!"

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at Cyborg then back at Valerie. Danny then grinned evilly.

"I see…" he said, chuckling evilly.

After another minute of awkward silence, they were ready to leave. Clockwork floated at them.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, looking particularly at Red X.

"No…" Red X suddenly said, knowing what to do. He walked towards Danny and looked at the ghost straight in the eyes.

"…You need something?" Danny asked, looking at the black clad thief.

Red X then did something unexpected; he took of his mask, revealing his blue eyes.

"I want to join the Titans," he said, throwing the mask away, surprising everyone in the room, except Clockwork.

"Say what?!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking at the unmasked teen, then at their leader.

"Why?" Danny asked, looking at Red X.

"Because…" Red X replied, looking at the team of super-powered teens. "I need to know what happened to me, and I know I can find it if I join you."

Danny stared at him again, looking straight at his eyes. Then he stared at his friends, at Valerie and then at Clockwork, who was giving a small smile.

"…Why not?" Danny finally said, shrugging his shoulders. "Welcome to the team."

Everyone stared at him in surprise, except Clockwork, who doesn't seem easily surprise.

Cyborg suddenly grabbed Danny by the neck and pulled him away from the others.

"Yo, man, what are you doing?" The mechanical teen whispered.

"Recruiting a new teammate, duh," Danny replied like it was obvious.

"How do you we could even we trust him?" Cyborg retorted.

"Trust me, Cy," Danny replied. "And besides, you trust Valerie really much."

He laughed when Cyborg started sputtering. The two walked back towards the Titans, wondering what they were talking about.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Raven asked, looking at Valerie.

The Red Huntress just shrugged.

"It's his choice," she replied. "I just hope Mr. Masters doesn't take it to bad."

Then she waved at Cyborg and jumped in the portal.

"Thanks, Clockwork," Danny said as they entered the portal.

"We will see again, Daniel," Clockwork said. "Eternal luck to you."

Danny smirked and jumped in the portal.

"…You will need it, young Phantom," Clockwork said, looking at his screen.

_Titan's Tower_

The Titans, minus Danny and Cyborg, were lounging at the Living Room, waiting.

"Are you excited, Raven?" Beastboy teased.

"Keep talking and I'll put a leash on you and tie you outside the Tower," Raven threatened.

Beastboy scooted away from Raven and started whistling. Danny and Cybrog entered the room.

"You guys ready?" Danny asked, looking at his friends. They nodded. "You can come in now, Dick."

Dick quietly entered the room, wearing a new costume; he was wearing a red spandex shirt with a yellow R on the chest, green tight pants, black boots with metal tips, green gloves, an utility belt, a black and yellow cape and a black domino mask.

"Wow, that is one colorful costume, dude," Beastboy commented.

"You look great," Raven said, causing the new member to blush a bit.

"So…what are we calling you?" Cyborg asked, looking at Dick. "Should we still call you 'Red X?'"

"I was thinking more like…Robin," Dick said, looking at his new team.

"The bird?" Danny asked, looking at him.

"It's a family thing," Robin replied, grinning.

"Well, Robin," Danny said, sounding serious. "It's time to make it official."

He took out a yellow communicator and held it towards Robin. He slowly took it form the halfa, looking at it.

"Congratulations," Danny said as the rest of them smiled. "You are officially a Teen Titan."

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Well…not exactly," Cyborg replied, smiling evilly.

"There's an initiation to join us," Beastboy added.

"Oh no…" Robin said as Danny held a unicycle, Cyborg held a pink tutu, Beastboy held a pink wig, Raven held a camera and Starfire held a pie.

"Let's get started," Danny said, smiling with mischief.

_Ghost Zone_

Vlad floated at the place where a giant red snake was lying, unconscious. He floated past the reptile and looked around, searching for something. He finally found it and floated towards it, smiling victoriously.

"I may have lost a valuable pawn, thanks to those blundering idiots, but it was worth it," Vlad said as grabbed a green key with a skeleton on it from a glass container.

He held the key on his fist, laughing victoriously.

**And it's done. You guys weren't expecting this now, weren't you? Robin has joined the Titans and Vlad has obtained a key. Now it's time for some reviews.**

**princessbinas- Thanks for being patient.**

**Justus80- This chapter has answered your questions.**

**Vampirenote13- You are welcome. And yes, he did.**

**Blak-Ice- I hope this chapter answered your questions.**

**book phan44- He is now.**

**FateOfChaos- Glad you're happy. I hope you like how I'll portrait you in the future.**

**nightmaster000- Valerie did try to kill Danny, and Starfire does have feeling for Danny, so there.**

**Maximus Potter- You're welcome. And I will!**

**Weirdo- That is one good question. Thank you.**

**Kaybugg1- They will, but not in this story. ;)**

**Monkeygirlz3- Thanks and yes, yes I do.**

**NedFynTanon- Déjà vu? Why? And thanks.**

**hero of all- Hmm… I'll think about it.**

**Plata-Azul Firebird- Thanks for the awesome pic. It was wicked.**

**KazeChi- He probably made fun of Ember's music, hair and/or boyfriend.**

**jeanette9a- I'm all about originality… well, kinda.**

**shugokage- Thanks for the kind compliment.**

**Nabiyah- Thanks and I will.**

**The Virus- Maybe. Find out yourself.**

**gaara king of the sand- Thanks. Don't worry, I will.**

**Well, next chapter's gonna be a special chapter, so you better ask questions while you can. This TheWhiteTitan signing out! See you later!**


	19. Special Chapter 3

**Readers! You got some reading to do! Please enjoy as your questions are being answered by your favorite characters, your throats ache as you laugh and let's not forget about our favorite part; torturing Vlad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.**

(Applause)

"Look up there!" A voice exclaimed. "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's TheWhiteTitan!"

TheWhiteTitan landed on the stage, wearing a jetpack.

"It's good to be back!" He exclaimed in his mic. "How's my fellow readers doing?!"

(A lot of cheering)

"Glad to hear it!" TWT exclaimed. "Now please give a warm welcome to our VSP of the day…FateOfChaos!"

A girl wearing dark blue jeans and a Pink Floyd T-shirt appeared besides TWT.

"It's good to have you here with us, FateOfChaos," TWT said, shaking her hand.

"It's good to be here, TWT," FateOfChaos replied. "I love this story, especially these special chapter."

"Now then," TWT continued. "Please put your hands together for your favorite characters!"

The curtains rose up and showed Danny, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, Dani, Robin, Valerie, Batgirl, Batman and Vlad who's strapped in a colorful wheel.

(Loud cheering and applause)

"Nice to have you guys back here," TWT.

"It's good to be back," Danny said, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Get me off this thing!" Vlad demanded.

"Calm down, Vlad," Dani said, grinning evilly. "Just _hang _around for awhile."

"Good one!" Beastboy commented, laughing.

"Back to the show!" TWT as Vlad suddenly appeared beside him. "Would you do the honors?"

He gestured at Vlad and FateOfChaos seemed to hesitate.

"Maybe later," she said.

"What's the matter, child?" Vlad said, sneering. "Scared?"

FateOfChaos growled and walked towards Vlad and gave the wheel a strong push.

"Stop!" Vlad exclaimed, turning green. The wheel stopped and it stopped at Raven.

"Give it up for the Dark Titan, Raven!" TWT exclaimed.

(Applause from Goths)

"This one's from Justus80,," TWT said, reading a piece of paper. "Do you know anything about the Dragon Balls and will you use it against your…parental problems?"

"The Dragon Balls are an ancient and powerful item that summons the powerful dragon, Shenron," Raven replied with a monotone. "I would use them, but sadly, my problem is far more powerful than the dragon."

"Thanks!" TWT said. "Here's another random question; are you crushing on Red X/Robin?"

Raven turned bright red and the glass of water beside her suddenly exploded.

"I'll take that as a maybe," TWT said. "Now then, please spin the wheel!"

"With pleasure," FateOfChaos said, holding the wheel.

"No! Please!" Vlad begged, but FateOfChaos gave it a strong spin. After a few minutes, the wheel stopped at Beastboy.

"It's our favorite cuddly, tofu-eating hero, Beastboy!" TWT shouted.

(Applause from Tree huggers and Vegetarians)

"Now, B.B." TWT asked, looking at the paper. "What did you say to Ember that made her so mad at you?"

"Well…" Beastboy replied, scratching his head. "I kinda told her that her music is…terrible."

"Really?" Danny said in disbelief. "Of all the things to comment, you choose her music?"

"I also told her to cool off, get it?" Beastboy joked. Everyone groaned, including the audience.

"Okay, here's one from our new reviewer, Ying and Yang," TWT said. "Do you have to anger every girl you met?"

"I don't anger every girl I met!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Next question!"

"Thanks, Beastboy!" TWT said. "By the way, Ember's here."

Suddenly, the doors exploded and Ember appeared.

"There you are, Dipstick!" She exclaimed, glaring at Beastboy. He screamed and turned into a cheetah and dashed away.

"Get back here!" Ember exclaimed, running after the green animal.

"Now then, back to the Wheel of Torture!" TWT exclaimed with enthusiasm.

FateOfChaos gave the wheel a strong spin, ignoring Vlad's begging. The wheel stopped and Vlad had to stop throwing up. The wheel landed on Cyborg.

"Time to welcome the guy who puts the Titan in Titanium, Cyborg!"

(Applause from techno-lovers and engineers)

"Booyah!" Cybrog exclaimed, rasing his hands.

"Okay, Cy, here's your question!" TWT said. "When will you make famous T-car?"

"Sorry, but that'll be spoiling!" Cyborg replied.

"Okay, well then, how about this question from The Reaper," TWT said while Danny grinned evilly. "Did you kiss Valerie last chapter?"

"Say what now!?" Cyborg exclaimed, his face redder than a tomato. "Who asked that question!?"

"Sorry, but that would be spoiling," TWT replied.

Cyborg, who was panicking, suddenly stood up.

"Don't worry, Beastboy!" He exclaimed, running towards the exit. "I'm coming to save you!"

TWT and the rest watched Cyborg running away from them.

"Okay…Back to the wheel," TWT said, breaking the silence.

FateOfChaos, who was starting to enjoy this, gave the wheel a strong spin. When it finally stopped, Vlad tried not pass out. The wheel stopped at Starfire.

"Give it up to the lovely alien princess, Starfire!" TWT announced.

(Wolf whistling, applause and Danny glaring at the audience)

"Okay, here is a question from Nightshade1712," TWT said, looking at the paper. "What would you do if you saw a half Saiyan mixed with whatever race Frieza is from?"

Starfire turned into a sickly shade of white.

"…Starfire?" TWT said, shaking a hand in front of her. "…Okay…this one is from Justus80, would you meet a Saiyan if he's a nice guy and not a brutal person?"

"If there is such a being, then it would be very glorious to befriend him," Starfire replied, her color returning to normal.

"Then please welcome Son Goku!" TWT said. Son Goku walked in the stage, doing the piece sign.

"Sorry for the trouble," TWT said to Goku. "But it's good to have you."

" It's good to be here," Goku said. He walked towards Starfire, who was staring at him nervously. "Good to meet you, Starfire."

He offered a hand, to which Starfire hesitantly shook.

"Are you really a Saiyan?" Starfire asked.

"One hundred percent!" Goku said.

"Then would you like to be my friend?" Strfire asked.

"Sure," Goku replied, grinning. Starfire gave Goku a backbreaking hug, which didn't seem to bother him.

"Hello, new friend!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

When Starfire let Goku go, there was suddenly a loud growling noise.

"Sorry about that," Goku said as Starfire let him go. He walked towards TWT. "Do you have something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Here you go," TWT snapped his fingers and a giant table filled with mouth watering food appeared.

"Alright!" Goku said as he started pigging out.

"Okay, Starfire, one last question," TWT said. "Did you enjoy your date with Danny?"

"Yes! I enjoyed that date very much!" Starfire exclaimed happily. Danny looked down, blushing a bit.

"Okay, now time to spin that wheel!" TWT exclaimed. FateOfChaos nodded and spun the wheel. The wheel stopped at Batgirl.

"Please put your hands together for Batgirl!" TWT said.

(Applause and foot stomping)

"Welcome to the story, Batgirl," TWT, said.

"Thanks, TWT," Batgirl said, smiling. "It's good to be here."

"Okay, here's question one," TWT said. "Will you be joining the Teen Titans?"

"Well…I am a teenager…" Batgirl replied, thinking. "And it does sound fun…"

"Second question," TWT continued. "How do you feel to have Dani part of the team?"

"Surprisingly, it's awesome," Batgirl replied. "It's good to have another girl in the team."

"Thanks, Batgirl," TWT said. He walked towards FateOfChaos, ignoring Vlad's painful groans. "Wanna switch?"

"Sure," FateOfChaos said, taking the paper. "I was getting bored spinning him around."

TWT grinned evilly and gave the wheel a strong spin. When it stopped, there were drool coming out of Vlad's mouth. The wheel stopped at Dani.

"Please go wild for your favorite clone, Dani with an 'I'!" TWT said.

(A lot of cheering from little girls and boys)

"So, Dani," FateOfChaos said, reading. "Here's a question from Plata-Azul Firebird, how do you like working with the Dark Knight? And are you using Phantom's name?"

"Honestly? It's awesome!" Dani replied. "I can't wait to get my own utility belt! And maybe a black mask…and yes, they call me Phantom, the Ghost Girl Wonder."

"And how's life with multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne?" FateOfChaos asked again.

"It is totally sweet!" Dani exclaimed. "Better than living in a pod!" She glared at Vlad.

"I created you!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Okay!" TWT said before Dani could retort. "Time to spin the wheel!"

TWT grinned at Dani and asked "do you wanna have a go?"

Dani grinned and flew towards the wheel. She grabbed the wheel and using all of her strength, gave it a strong spin. The wheel stopped in front of Valerie, who seemed to enjoy Vlad's pain.

"Time to greet the Red Huntress, Valerie!" TWT said.

(Half cheering and half boo's)

"Here's the question from Ying and Yang," FateOfChaos asked. "If Robin can see through to Vlad's lie, why can't you?"

"It's not my fault!" Valerie exclaimed. "Blame the writer!"

"Blame the story," TWT said simply. "Time to spin the wheel!"

He spun the wheel before Valerie could retort. Slwoly, the wheel stopped at Batman.

"Please welcome the icon of the DC Universe, Batman!" TWT exclaimed, avoiding Vlad's puke.

(A lot of girls fainting and cheers like explosives)

"Okay, time to read the question," FateOfChaos said, trying not to freak out. "This one is from Plata-Azul Firebird again. Are you going to meet Robin? And how is Dani as your sidekick?"

"First, probably," Batman replied. " Since we never met in this story, we'll probably won't be to close. And second, she's a good sidekick."

"Alright!" TWT said, spinning his arm around. "Since there's only two of you guys left, we're still gonna use the wheel!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Vlad complained, looking very sick and gross. "Why do you still need to spin this thing!"

"Because it's fun to torture you," TWT replied evilly. Before Vlad could say something, TWT spun the wheel again. After a few seconds, the wheel stopped at Robin.

"And now, the person you've all been waiting for," TWT said in an announcer voice. "Welcome the By Wonder, Robin!"

(Girls going crazy)

"First off, Robin, let me say that it is good to have you in the story," TWT said while the guards tried to contain the rabid fangirls.

"Thanks," Robin said. "I was a little down when Danny was the leader, but at least I'm part of the team."

"Well, here's your question," FateOfChaos said, reading the paper. "How does it feel to be a supposed villain before becoming a Teen Titan?"

"Truthfully, it bites," Robin replied. "Now I know what Danny feels in the other stories."

"And are you okay that Danny is the leader of the Teen Titans?" FateOfChaos continued.

"I say let him," Robin replied. "I'm tired of being the serious guy. I like being the other Robin than this Robin."

"Thanks, Robin," TWT said. "Time to spin the wheel!"

Instead of spinning it, TWT just pulled a lever that appeared out of nowhere. On the lever there were three settings; Fast, Faster than the speed of light and Puking for a week. TWT grinned and pulled the lever to the last option.

"Now then," FateOfChaos said while Vlad screamed for the wheel to stop. "The guards better restrain those girls, cause here comes Danny Phantom!"

(Wild screaming and guards using all of their strength to stop the fans)

"Alright, here's one from Kaybugg1," FateOfChaos said. "Have you met other heroes besides the Titans and Batman?"

"Well, yeah," Danny replied. "I met Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, etc. I even teamed up with other sidekicks."

"And have you meet Princess Serenity?" FateOfChaos asked again.

"In the other stories, yes," Danny replied. "Written by TWT, no."

"Okay, here's another question from Weirdo," FateOfChaos said. "Who is more scarier; Fright Knight or Scarecrow?"

"If I have to choose, I pick Fright Knight," Danny replied. "Even though Scarecrow's fear serum works, Fright Knight actually turn your fears into reality."

"Okay, here's one last question from LadyXSidian," FateOfChaos announced. "Will you have the same powers or will there be a new twist?"

"I think I'm getting some lighting powers," Danny replied. "Aside from that, I don't know."

"Okay then," TWT said, stopping the wheel. "Here are some questions for Vlad."

"Please no," Vlad begged, his head spinning.

"This one is another question from LadyXSidian," TWT said. "What's that on your face?"

"What?" Vlad asked, confuse.

TWT pulled out a marker and drew thing s on Vlad's face.

"That," TWT said as he finished.

"You'll pay for that!" Vlad exclaimed, looking very comical with his cat whiskers, eyelashes, eyeliner and the word FRUITLOOP on his forehead.

"And this one is from Yin and Yang," Danny said. "I fired an ecto-homing missile at you."

Suddenly, the missile crashed through the ceiling towards Vlad. It exploded when it hit him. When the smoke cleared off, everyone, but Vlad, was unharmed.

"Well, that's all the time we have, folks," TWT said as he turned the lever to Puking for a week and breaking the lever. "But until we go, I got some news to share."

"You guys may have read the rumors of Phantom Leader almost being completed," TWT said. "Sadly, those rumors are true."

(Gasps of shock and horror)

"But don't worry," TWT continued. "I already have a sequel in mind. It's called Phantom Leader II, Rise of the Ghost King. In this chapter, other sidekicks will appear, the Bat Family will have a reunion and a new member and Vlad will have freed Pariah Dark!"

"In fact, I'm planning on turning Phantom Leader into a five season story, so be patient!" TWT added. "Also, after this, I will have two new stories; The Phantom Cuervo and The Ghostly Leaguer."

"Well, time's up!" TWT announced. "First off, give a house breaking applause to FateOfChaos!"

FateOfChaos bowed to the audience.

"And to the Phantom Leader cast!" TWT pointed at the cast, who smiled and waved, except Batman.

"See you later!" TWT as everything disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Vlad shouted as the wheel kept on spinning.

**Hope you guys liked it! By the way, VSP means Very Special Guest. Well, review time**

**Justus80- Thanks for the idea. Hoped you like how I put Goku there! Also I have and it's awesome.**

**princessbinas- Poor him…Oh well. And nice abbreviation. And no, the Tiatns are not going to join the Outsiders. And thanks for the wheel idea.**

**The Virus- Yes, he is trying to release him.**

**jeanette9a- This special chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Kaybugg1- Thanks for the question!**

**FateOfChaos- Thanks for the help and for the compliment.**

**Blak-Ice- Yup, he will have joined eventually.**

**Nabiyah- Probably when he has no other choice.**

**Werido- You're welcome. And yes it was way close. And I still don't know whether to make Terra bad or good…**

**newboy- Thanks for the compliment! And for the long review.**

**nightmaster000- No, it hasn't. I'm pretty sure I said that on the old chapters.**

**Monkeygirlz3- Yes it will!**

**thankchaosforspellcheck- Thanks, glad you liked it. It means a lot. And I will keep on writing.**

**Sparxthehdgehog- Thanks, the initiation is killer and she's just stubborn. Also, I'll try to slow it up. I just wanted to show you guys the pairings.**

**newboy- She would so freak out and beat up Vlad.**

**book phan44-Nobody likes Vlad.**

**NedFynTanon- Actually, in this world, Reign Storm never happened. And I think I accidentally copied your idea without me realizing it.**

**Plata-Azul Firebird- Not again. Reign Storm never happened. And probably in the sequel or the sequel after the sequel…my head hurts.**

**Snowleopard0- Go and kick some butt!**

**Yin and Yang- Thanks for the question and I can't helped but feel like you copied me…hehehe.**

**Well, hope you liked it and don't worry, there will be one more special chapter before this story ends. And lastly, Reign Storm never happened. Look at the other chapters cause I'm pretty sure I said that before. Well, see you later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Only a few more days and its goodbye school, hello vacation! Now then, last time we met, Robin joined the Titans in order to find his path. What adventures will our heroes have now that they have a new teammate? Guess we'll just have to find out.**

Chapter 16: A Switch-up Situation

"How did you like the tour, Robin?" Danny asked, looking at their newest member.

"I had a good time," Robin replied, smiling a bit. "Better than sneaking around during the night."

The Titans, minus Cyborg and Beastboy, were relaxing in their living room after walking around the city and stopping a bank robbery. Danny and Robin were watching T.V., Starfire was talking to Raven, who was meditating.

It's been two weeks since Robin joined the Titans and he was enjoying their kind, yet strange, hospitality. They were more welcoming than Vlad, who would train him to the bone, and they were more like a family than a team.

He and Danny would always spare and Danny gave him a spare utility belt. He like Starfire for her friendly demeanor, but constantly avoids her when she was in the kitchen. Beastboy was an okay guy, except for his lame jokes. Cyborg was an okay guy and an awesome cook and mechanic. And there was Raven. Out of all the Titans, she was the most calm and peaceful. He would usually join her to meditate and read some of her books.

"Hey guys!" Cyborg exclaimed, entering the room with Beastboy, carrying a large box. "We have a package!"

"From who?" Danny asked, looking interested.

"No idea," Cyborg replied, shrugging as he put the box down. "Let's open it!"

The Titans gathered around the box and looked inside and saw puppets that looked exactly like them.

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed, grabbing the puppet that looks like him. "This is awesome!"

Starfire picked the Starfire puppet up and started playing with it.

"Hello little me," she said, shaking the puppet's hand. "Hello bigger me," she said to herself, making the puppet move.

Raven just stared at the small Raven with a bored expression.

"They look exactly like us," Danny said, looking at his puppet. He accidentally pressed the DP symbol and the puppets eyes started glowing green. "Wonder who made them?"

"Who knows," Cyborg said, holding his puppet. "Hey Beastboy, bet my puppet can beat your puppet!"

"Oh yeah?" Beastboy said, grinning. "Bring it on!"

The two puppets started hitting each other, making karate sounds. Danny grinned as he watched them play. Robin's puppet suddenly ambushed the two puppets. The three puppets started fighting.

"Would you like our tiny replicas to do battle, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, looking at Raven.

"Maybe later," Raven said, throwing her puppet away. She started walking towards her room, leaving a distressed Starfire.

Danny suddenly make his puppet went towards Starfire's puppet.

"Don't be sad, little Star," Danny said, moving his puppet. "I'll play with you."

"Thank you, little friend Danny," she said, smiling.

The two started playing with their puppets, enjoying themselves. Suddenly, the two puppets got tangled up after a few minutes.

"Sorry about that, Star," Danny said as he tried to untangle them.

"Look, friend Robin," she said, pointing at the two puppets' heads. Danny looked and saw that the puppets' carved mouths connecting. "They are sharing."

"Sharing?" Danny asked, trying not to blush. "You mean kissing?"

"In my world, my people pass knowledge through lip contact," Starfire explained. "That is why I can speak your language."

"So that's why you kissed me," Danny said. "Your planet sure is interesting."

"It is," Starfire said. "But Earth is far more interesting."

The two shared a smile before Danny turned his puppet intangible. Suddenly, he felt a small shiver across his spine. He looked around and looked at the box, suspicious. He walked towards the box and looked inside.

"Something wrong, Danny?" Cyborg said as he noticed Danny.

Danny didn't answer; he just picked up the box and turned it upside down. He gave it a big shake and another puppet fell. Everyone gathered around it, staring at it.

"Woah," Beastboy said. "That is one ugly puppet."

It had big, creepy eyes, a black bowl cut and it was wearing a red, Canadian uniform. Danny picked it up, wearing a suspicious expression.

"You okay there, Danny?" Robin asked, looking at Danny.

"I'm fine," Danny replied, putting the puppet on the counter. "Wanna fight?" Danny held up his puppet. Robin grinned and the two puppets started fighting.

_Later…_

Starfire was in her room, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, her door opened slightly and something walked in. It climbed on her bed, holding a strange device.

"Get ready to be my puppet, sweetie," it said. Starfire suddenly opened her eyes and looked at the thing before letting out a scream.

Danny was in his lab, working on his newest and possibly best invention, combining some of Cyborg's tech with his parents' tech. Just as he was about to finish one part of it, he heard Starfire scream.

"Starfire!" He exclaimed, putting down his invention and phasing through the ceiling. He flew towards her room and he accidentally crashed into Starfire. The two fell to the ground, groaning painfully.

"Ow…" Danny said, rubbing his head. "My head…"

Soon, the rest of the Titans were running towards them.

"Dudes, what happened?" Beastboy asked, carrying a pillow.

"Something has invaded my room while I was sleeping!" Starfire exclaimed as she and Danny stood up.

"But that's impossible," Cyborg said. "The Tower's security system is online and nobody set off the alarm."

"Hmm…" Danny said, scratching his chin. He started walking towards the living room, the others following him. When they got there, Danny walked towards the table and saw that the ugly puppet was gone.

"I think I found our intruder," Danny said, facing the Titans. "Where's the puppet?"

"He's in here," a voice replied, surprising the Titans. "And soon, you're going to be the puppets!"

Everyone looked around the room, looking form the source of the voice. Beastboy noticed something under the sofa. He walked towards it and pulled the thing and saw his puppet.

"Hey," he said, looking at it. "Look what I found."

Danny turned and something on the sofa, holding a strange device.

"Beastboy, look out!" Danny exclaimed. Beastboy turned around and there was a flash of light.

"Beastboy!" Cyborg exclaimed as Beastboy fell on the ground. They heard laughter and looked at the thing on the sofa; the ugly puppet holding the device and the Beastboy puppet.

"My first puppet!" It said, holding the Beastboy.

"…What happened?" The puppet said in Beastboy's voice. "Guys…help…me…"

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, pulling out his Ecto-rangs.

"I am the Puppet King!" It said with a dramatic wave with his hand. "And your soon-to-be master!"

"Are you serious?" Cyborg asked, walking towards Puppet King. "In case you haven't notice, you're smaller than Beastboy."

"Hey!" Beastboy exclaimed inside the puppet. "I…heard…that!"

"I may be small," Puppet King said, snapping his fingers. "But my puppet is big enough for you!"

Before Cyborg could react, a green goat rammed him away from Puppet King. Everyone stared at the green goat as it turned back into Beastboy.

"What just happened?" Cyborg asked as Starfire helped him up.

"Beastboy rammed you on the side," Robin replied, looking at Beastboy, whose eyes were glowing blue.

"What have you done to friend Beastboy?" Starfire demanded, aiming her glowing hands at Puppet King.

"I have taken full control his body," Puppet King replied, holding the remote. "And soon, you will all be in my control!"

"Like that's going to happen," Raven said, her hands glowing.

"It will happen with a little help from your home," Puppet King said, pressing a button in his controller. Suddenly, the alarms started blaring.

"Intruders alert!" A robotic voice said. "Activating Defense System 05."

"Uh oh," Cyborg said, looking around the room. "That can't be good."

"What's happening?" Robin asked, looking around the room.

"He activated the Defense Systems!" Danny said as the furniture around them started changing. "And it's targeting us!"

"The Defense System can't be that bad," Robin said.

Suddenly, some tentacles, missiles and blasters appeared, aiming at the Titans.

"I take that back," Robin said as the blasters started firing.

"Titans, disperse!" Danny said as he made a shield to block the blasters.

Starfire fired at the blasters, but a missile hit her from behind. Before she could recover, a tentacle captured her. Cyborg ran towards the computer, dodging the missiles, blasters and tentacles. Just as he was a fingertip away from the controls, a tentacle appeared under him and tied him up. Robin used his acrobatic skills to dodge the tentacles and blasters. He threw some Birdarangs, red and yellow projectiles, at the controllers, but a tentacle appeared and blocked it. Before he could fire again, three tentacles appeared and wrapped around his arms and legs. Raven used her magic to destroy the tentacles and blocking the blasters and missiles.

"We have to take out Puppet King!" Danny said, slicing the tentacles away with his Ecto-rang.

"But first, my puppets will take you out!" Puppet King said as he raised Cyborg's, Starfire's and Robin's puppets. He pressed another button in his controller and the puppets started glowing as well as their larger counterparts.

"No!" Danny exclaimed as he watched his friends' souls pulling out of their bodies and going inside the puppets. Puppet King laughed wickedly as the puppets in his hand started moving.

"Now my puppets," he said as he deactivated the Defense Systems. "Destroy them!"

Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg charged at Danny as Robin threw some disc grenades at Raven. Raven quickly blocked the grenades with her magic. Robin pulled out a Bo Staff and jumped towards her. Meanwhile, Danny was blocking Cyborg's and Starfire's punches and Beastboy's claws, using two Bo Staffs.

"Cyborg!" Danny exclaimed as Cyborg broke his staff. "Tell your body to stop!"

"That's…gonna…be…a…little…hard…" Cyborg replied inside the puppet, dangling uselessly besides the others.

"Please…bigger…me…" Starfire said, trying to move. "Stop…attacking…friend…Danny…"

Raven was avoiding Robin's Bo Staff, trying hard not to get hit. Robin suddenly did a sweep kick, causing her to fall and hit her head.

"Only one left," Puppet King said, looking at Danny.

Danny managed to tie up Beastboy and Cyborg with a bola. He was currently fighting against Starfire, trying to find a way to beat her without hurting her. Suddenly, Robin whacked him from the shoulder. Danny screamed in pain, but before he could recover, Starfire grabbed him from behind. Robin then untied Cyborg and Beastboy before grabbing Raven. The two heroes were carried towards Puppet King.

"With the Titans in my control, I will rule Jump City, then the world!" He said as he pressed the button.

Danny and Raven struggled as they felt their souls slipping away from their bodies. Danny tried to turn intangible, but the hit on his shoulder made it hard for him to concentrate. He quickly grabbed an Ecto-rang and tried to squeeze his arm through Starfire's iron grip.

"Soon, no one will stop me!" Puppet King exclaimed, raising the controller above his head.

"I wouldn't…bet on it!" Danny said as he finally managed to free his arm. He quickly threw his Ecto-rang and the silver projectile hit the Puppet King's controller.

"No!" Puppet King exclaimed as the controller fell off his hands and shattered on the floor. "What have you done!?"

Puppet King's eyes started glowing as the Titans' spirits floated in the air. There was an explosion everything blacked out.

_Later…_

Danny groaned as light touched his face. He groggily stood up and saw the Puppet King lying motionlessly besides the other puppets. He walked towards him and picked him and saw that the Puppet King became an ordinary puppet.

"Ow…" Beastboy said, rubbing his head. "My head…"

"You okay, B.B.?" Danny said as he walked towards the green changeling.

"B.B.?" Beastboy said, his voice sounding deeper than usual. "What are you talking about, Star? It's me, Cyborg."

"Star?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrow. "It's me, Danny. And what's wrong with your voice?"

"Danny's over there," Beastboy said, pointing at…Danny.

"What the?" Danny said, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his hands and noticed that they were Starfire's hands.

"WHAT THE SPOOKS IS THIS!?" Danny exclaimed as he realized he was in Starfire's body. Everyone woke up from Danny's exclamation. After they looked at each other, everyone let out a scream. The sofa was suddenly covered with black energy before it exploded.

"My sofa!" Beastboy exclaimed, his voice sounding like Cyborg.

"Why do I possess friend Danny's body?" Danny said, sounding like Starfire.

"This is weird," Robin said with Raven's deadpanned voice.

"Please tell me this is a dream," Raven said with Robin's voice.

"Wow," Cyborg said with Beastboy's, looking at his arms. "This is so cool."

After a few minutes if figuring out what was going on, the Titans were in Danny's lab, carrying the puppets and pieces of the controller. Every now and again, Robin would accidentally blow up something with Raven's powers and Starfire would sink through the floor. Beastboy was tinkering with Cyborg's arm, accidentally blowing up a computer.

Danny gave a tired sigh, rubbing his temples. He studied the broken controller on his table, picking up the power cell.

"So, how bad is it?" Cyborg asked, looking serious. Danny gave him a very freaked out look.

"You have no idea how weird is it to see Beastboy with a serious expression," he said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Beastboy said, looking annoyed.

"It means you're always goofing around," Raven said, loosening the red tight top. "And how can you breath in this thing?"

"You're one to talk," Robin said, covering himself. "How can you not freeze in this thing. I can barely feel my legs!"

"Friends, please!" Starfire said, going between them. "Let us not fight each other under these very unusual circumstances."

"You can say that again," Raven commented as Starfire started sinking again. Danny sighed as he quickly ran towards Starfire and pulling her up.

"Look, I can fix this," Danny explained to his teammates, trying to control the situation. "All I need is to fix the Puppet King's controller, figure out how it works and boom, we switch this problem off."

"Do you have to say switch?" Raven asked, annoyed.

"Hey, nothing a little humor can't hurt," Danny said, shrugging.

"You have no idea how weird it is to hear Starfire talk normally," Cyborg said.

Before Danny could reply, the alarms started blaring.

"Now what?" Danny complained as he flew towards the ceiling. He let out a painful yelp as he hit his head. "Oh right, no intangibility."

The Titans ran towards the Ops Center and Danny quickly went to the computer. On the screen, the bank was being attacked by the H.I.V.E.

"Great," Danny said, looking annoyed. "Just what we need, more trouble."

"What do we do?" Cyborg asked, looking at their leader.

"You guys handle it," Danny replied, looking at them. "I need to fix that controller immediately."

Danny walked back to his lab as his friends went to stop the trouble.

_The Bank…_

The people were running for their lives as Jinx, Gizmo Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous ransacked the bank's vault.

"Well lookie what I got here Billy," Billy Numerous, a skinny guy wearing a red suit, black goggles and a division sign on his chest, said to his duplicate.

"What is it, Billy?" Billy replied back, looking at Billy.

"I just struck gold!" Billy said, holding two bars of gold.

"Need a little help there, Billy?" Another Billy said.

"Why much obliged, Billy," Billy said as three more Billys went inside the vault.

"Stop talking to yourself, Billy," Jinx said, carrying two bags of money.

"Yeah," Mammoth said, carrying an armful of sacks. "You should be more like Kyd. At least he doesn't talk much." He jerked his head to a blue-skinned, red-eyed guy wearing a black cowl and blue suit.

"He doesn't talk at all, genius!" Gizmo said, walking on spider legs.

"Stop right there!" A voice exclaimed. The H.I.V.E. look at the entrance and saw the Titans, minus Starfire, standing in front of the entrance.

"Put the bags down and your hands in the air," Raven said in a deep voice.

"Unless you want us to give you a can of butt whooping!" Beastboy exclaimed in a very unnatural deep voice.

"Surrender or we will be force to harm you," Danny said with a girly voice.

"Can we please get this over with," Robin, the new guy, said with an impatient tone.

"Umm…how do you work this thing?" Cyborg asked in a high voice, looking at his cannon. He suddenly shot at a pillar, breaking it instantly. Everyone looked at the pillar then at Cyborg.

"Uh…Cyborg did it!" He said, pointing at Beastboy.

"Wha-? No I didn't!" Beastboy exclaimed, glaring at Cyborg.

"Your arm, your mess!" Cyborg exclaimed, pointing at the green changeling.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!" Raven exclaimed, dodging the cannon.

"Uh, guys," Robin said, getting their attentions. He pointed outside and the others saw the H.I.V.E. making a run for it.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg exclaimed, running towards the bank robbers as he suddenly turned into a cheetah. He looked at his body like he was surprised before he gave a fanged grin. He ran towards the H.I.V.E. and blocked their way with Starfite floating beside him.

"No where to run," Robin said as he, Raven and Beastboy

"You nose-pickers wanna fight?" Gizmo said as rocket launchers appeared behind him. "You got one!"

The Titans charged at the H.I.V.E. as the H.I.V.E. dropped their stolen goods and readied themselves to fight.

_Titan's Tower…_

Danny was exiting his room, blushing a bit. After a few minutes inside his lab, he decided to grab a drink. While walking, he noticed that no one was in the Tower…and he was in Starfire's body… He decided to see how Starfire looked in his outfit. After putting on his uniform, checking himself on the mirror and taking a picture of it, he quickly changed back into Starfire's uniform, hid the picture and went back to the lab before his friends came back.

"Calm down, Phantom," he said as he entered his lab and quickly went back to the controller. "You got away with it before anyone came back. No problem."

A sudden swoosh suddenly made him jump towards the ceiling. He fell flat on his butt, rubbing his head. He looked at the door and saw his friends looking like a mess.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?" Danny asked as he stood up from the floor.

"You don't wanna know," Raven replied in a deadpanned tone, the others nodding their agreement.

"Please tell me you fixed the controller," Robin said, looking at the table.

"Almost," Danny replied, looking at the remote. "Just need another hour."

"Another hour!" Cyborg exclaimed, kneeling down. "Why!?"

"Look, just go back and watch some T.V. or something," Danny said, looking at his team. "I'll have this done before you know it."

Grumbling, everyone walked out the lab, leaving Danny to his work.

"Do you acquire some assistance, friend Danny?" Starfire said, surprising Danny.

"Thanks Star, but I can handle this," Danny said, smiling at her. "Just sit back and relax. I'll have us back to normal in no time."

Starfire nodded and walked towards the exit before tripping. Danny looked at her and saw that she accidentally phased through the floor again.

"You okay there, Star?" Danny asked as he helped her up.

"I am fine, friend Danny," Starfire said, rubbing her head. "Your powers are very fascinating. I think I cannot master this power as well as you have."

"Well, I did have some training," Danny replied, blushing a bit. "And some help."

"Can you please tell me how you train while you repair the Puppet King's device?" Starfire asked.

"Danny smiled, thinking that he could use the company.

_Later…_

"Don't even think about is, Cyborg!" Beastboy exclaimed as he held the green changeling away from the Sloppy Joe. "There is no way I'm letting you eat meat in my body!"

"Well there's no way I'm eating that tofu junk!" Cyborg exclaimed, trying to wiggle free. "Besides, your body needs it!"

While the two were fighting, Robin and Raven were near the window, meditating.

"Just empty your mind and relax," Raven said, sitting next to Robin. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah…" Robin said as he started levitating. "I can feel it…It's so…peaceful…"

The doors opened and Danny and Starfire walked in with the controller.

"Hey guys!" Danny said, holding the remote. "Get ready to switch back!"

"You mean you finally fixed it? Alright!" Cyborg cheered, forgetting about the meat. "I can finally be out of this smelly, flea bitten body!"

"Hey! I'm not that smelly!" Beastboy exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you took bath?" Cyborg retorted.

While Beastboy was left stammering, Robin and Raven walked towards Danny.

"You have to teach how to meditate," Robin said, looking at Raven. "I haven't felt that relaxed since…ever."

"Sure, you can join me when I meditate," Raven replied, smiling a bit.

When the Titans finally gathered, Danny held out the device.

"Now," he said, looking at his friends. "I managed to figure out the mechanism on how we switched our personalities and managed to reprogrammed it to switch us back to our bodies…hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Cyborg asked, looking alarmed. "Have you tested that thing?"

"I'm about to," Danny replied, shrugging. "Now get ready."

Everyone closed their eyes as Danny pressed the button. There was a bright light and everyone felt the same sensation of their spirits leaving and going inside another body. The light finally died and everyone opened their eyes.

Cyborg looked at his hands, clenching his fists.

"Booyah!" He exclaimed, fist pumping. "Cyborg's back!"

"Sweet!" Beastboy said as he turned from tiger to a wolf to an eagle and back to normal. "I miss my powers."

"Alright," Robin said, doing a back flip. "Good to be back."

"Mission accomplish," Danny said, grinning. "Who wants pizza?"

Before anyone could reply, they heard a cough behind them. They turned around and saw Starfire and Raven frowning at them.

"I don't think it's over," Starfire said with Raven's voice.

"I must agree with friend Raven," Raven said with Starfire's body. "I do not think this is correct."

"Oh man," Danny groaned, face palming. "Don't worry. I'll have you guys back in a jiffy."

Suddenly, the remote Raven was holding suddenly rumbled and popped. Everyone stared at the remote in silence.

"Okay…I'll have you guys back tomorrow morning," Danny said as he quickly grabbed the remains of the remote and phased through his lab, escaping the two girls.

"What!" Raven exclaimed, looking at the floor.

The light bulbs around the room suddenly exploded, leaving the remaining Titans standing in the dark.

"Sorry," Starfire apologized.

Everyone sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

**There you have it! Hope you guys like this little mix up of Switch. Next chapter, Mad Mod! So stay tune. Now time for my two favorite words; Review Time.**

**book phan44- *Grabs a cannon and loaded a barrel full of TNT aimed at Vlad***

**Snowleopard0- It was my pleasure. **

**FateOfChaos- Thanks. Glad you liked it.**

**nightmaster000- I can think of an entire paperful of names on who deserves the Wheel of Torture.**

**Justus80- Thanks for the compliment and for the question. And here's a suggestion; buy your own laptop.**

**princessbinas- Thanks for the crossover idea. I'll be sure to keep that one in the list of future Fanfics. And let me tell you, it's a very long list.**

**Yin and Yang- Yes, great minds think so much alike. **

**Kaybugg1- Wait no more!**

**Virus- Thanks and yes, Vlad is trying to do something very stupid. And sorry, the specials are only for this one, cause it's special.**

**shugokage- Omakes are the comedic relief of life!**

**Zgogery- Thanks! Glad you love it. As for the questions; yes, those whiskers are necessary, it doesn't seem like the Teen Titans withou Robin and because some readers were asking me to add him, and because Danny hasn't met other friendly Ghosts, unlike Clockwork, Dani and Wulf.**

**Weirdo- Thanks, I'll see what I can do with her.**

**Magnetic Witch- Thank you but sorry, no can do. This Special Chapters are one of a kind! And thanks for the kind compliments!**

**Well, that's about it! By the way, I'll be taking a little one week break from Fanfics. Don't worry, I'm not quitting, I just need to review for my finals, which is this week. Until then, see you later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! And only a few more chapters before this season is over! I'm gonna miss this one, but when life gives you lemon, you make lemon square cake!**

Chapter 17: Mad Mod

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling like his head was about to burst.

"What hit me?" He said, groaning. Suddenly, he noticed that he was chained to a chair. "What the spooks!"

He tried to turn intangible, but the chains were ghost proof. He turned his head when heard more groans and saw his friends in a similar condition.

"Guys, are you alright?" He asked as the others struggled from his restraints.

"I had better wake up moments than this," Robin said, shaking his restraints.

"Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Beastboy asked, looking at his friends.

"Why you're right where you belong, my guppies!" A voice with a British accent said, surprising the Titans. They looked up and sat a man with red hair wearing a British flag shirt, white pants and a pair of sunglasses. He was also holding a cane with a red ruby on the top. "You're in school!"

He jumped, slid down the stairs and landed in front of the Titans, twirling his cane around.

"That's right, lads and lassies," he said. "You're the only students in Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-gooders!"

He tossed his cane around and pointed the point near Danny's face.

"And it's high time someone taught you sprouts a lesson," he said as the ruby on his cane started glowing.

"Titans, move!" Danny exclaimed to his friends.

Everyone did so as they tried to break their restraints. Mad Mod was dancing a weird dance while the Titans did everything they can to get free; Danny tried blasting the chaines, but they were absorbing his attacks, Starfire tried using her Starbolts, but it was no good, Cyborg tried to used his metal muscles, but his restraints were to strong, Raven used her magic, but they were useless against her restraints, Beastboy turned to every animal he could thin of, but he could,t break free and Robin tried to pull the arm chairs off, but it was too strong.

"My Starbolts are useless!" Starfire exclaimed, looking at her hands.

"So are my Ghost Rays," Danny said, looking at the chains.

"Specially designed chairs, lass," Mad Mod said, looking at Starfire. "Can't have those nasty super powers disrupting my lecture now, can I?"

"Get away from her, you heavily accented hippie!" Danny shouted, glaring at Mad Mod.

Mad Mod looked at Danny before he raised his pointed his cane at him, which started glowing.

"Now don't get your knickers in a bunch, my little snot," Mad Mod warned as Danny squinted his eyes. Mad Mod walked away from Danny and paced in front of the Titans. " I didn't go through all the trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knock out gas just to finish you of lickity-split!"

"Then what do you want?" Raven asked, looking Mad Mod.

"Just as I said, deary," Mad Mod replied, jumping towards Raven. "To teach you lot a lesson!"

As he walked back, he scratched his butt in front of Raven, causing her to look disgusted.

"Now that's nasty," Robin muttered.

"Yes, I've been watching you children misbehaved, and I hate misbehaving children," Mad Mod said as he pointed his staff towards three paintings on the wall.

"Fighting crime-," he said as the painting was replaced by a picture of Raven and Cyborg fighting a bunch of crooks.

"-Saving lives-," another painting was replaced by a picture of Danny and Starfire saving a bus load of children.

"-And interfering with the plans of hardworking villains," the painting was replace by a picture of Beastboy as a dog biting Mammoth's butt and Robin throwing a birdarang at Gizmo.

"Why you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers!" Mad Mod exclaimed, pointing his cane at them. "But you'll learn place soon enough. You see I'm older than you so that makes me bigger, badder and better than you!"

"Say wha-Ow!" Cyborg exclaimed as Mad Mod hit him on the head with his cane.

"You're in my world now," Mad Mod said as Cyborg glared at him. "And you won't be getting out until you learn some proper respect."

"Respect for you?" Danny said. "Please, I've beaten ghost puppies more scarier than you! We will get out."

A bell suddenly rang, surprising the Titans.

"Oh dear," Mad Mod said, shaking his head. "There's the bell, my duckies. Off to class."

Suddenly, a hole appeared below the Titans, causing them to fall one by one.

Danny screamed as he fell through the hole. He landed painfully on the ground, the chair still intact.

"I'm gonna feel that in he morning," Danny groaned as he looked around the place. It was bare to say the least. In front of him were a blackboard and two statues of Mad Mod's head.

Suddenly, Mad Mod's face appeared on the blackboard like it was drawn by an invisible chalk.

"Now how can I teach you anything if you won't sit still and listen?" He asked, looking at Danny, who was struggling to get free. A wooden hand suddenly appeared and grabbed his forehead, forcing his eyes to widen.

"Ow! Let go!" He exclaimed as he tried to shake the hand off.

"One of my hypno-screens will get you attention and it will erase everything in your brain as well," Mad Mod said as he was replace by a swirly, black and white circle.

"Sorry," Danny said, as he tried to turn away. "But hypnotizing is so last week!"

He looked at his restraints and saw that there was key. He flicked his finger and a lock pick appeared, which he used to open the chains. He grabbed the wooden hand and threw it at the screen, destroying.

"Naughty, naughty," Mad Mod said as Danny break the remaining chains and stood up. "If you're going to destroy school property, then school property's going to destroy you!"

"Whoa…" Danny said as a giant missile appeared through the hole he made. The two stautes suddenly started moving and firing lasers at him.

"Now count along with Moddi. 10…9…8…," Mad Mod said as Danny dodged the lasers. He grabbed two Ecto-rangs and threw it at the statues, destroying them easily.

"-…5…4…3…2…1!" Mad Mod said as the missile started moving. Danny quickly flew towards the nearest wall and flew through it as the missile exploded. He was pushed back the aftershock and he landed roughly on the ground.

"There's goes my perfect attendance," Danny said as stood up and brushed off a bit of dust on his shoulder.

"Don't be so sure, my little duckie," a voice said. Danny turned around and saw Mad Mod standing in front of him. "The class is never dismissed."

Danny flew towards him and Mad Mod jumped up and started running on the ceiling.

"Next lesson; Physics!" Mad Mod said as he dodged Danny. " What goes up stays up and what goes down stays down!"

He whacked Danny on the head and suddenly, he started falling. Danny landed on his feet and tried to fly, but couldn't.

"What?" Danny said as he stared at his body. Growling, he started chasing Mad Mod through the halls.

They went up bizarre sets of stairs. Then he chased him when he was on the ceiling when the room suddenly turned upside-down. He painfully fell down as Mad Mod jumped over him. Danny chased him through a very strange room and down a non-existing stairs. Then he followed Mad Mod through a hallway, where he went to one corridor and towards a room. When Danny tried to go through the corridor, he slammed into a wall.

"What the?" Danny said as he touched the wall that wasn't there before. "How did he-"

He saw Mad Mod running through the other corridor. He chased after him and saw him go through a door. When he opened the door and entered the room, Danny was back to where they started. He heard a whistle and looked up and saw Mad Mod on top of the stairs.

"You may as well chuck in the sponge, laddie," Mad Mod said as he twirled his cane around. "You can't catch the likes of me!"

"We'll see about that, you hippie!" Danny said as he ran towards the stairs. He did a few somersaults and ran on the stairs when Mad Mod suddenly whipped his cane and tapped the floor.

Danny ran on the stairs when he suddenly noticed that the stairs were moving and became bigger.

"Now what did I tell you?" Mad Mod said in a bored tone, playing with his fingers. "Children today won't listen to their betters. Have to learn everything the hard- Agh!"

He covered his face when a silver projectile narrowly missed him.

"Oiy!" He exclaimed angrily. "No throwing tings when the teacher is talking!"

Danny fired a green rope that attached itself on top of the door as Mad Mod ran through the door. He swung towards the top and jumped through the door, only to find himself back to the same room.

"What," Danny muttered as he looked around. "How did he do that?"

He jumped up saw that he could fly again.

"At least I have my flight back," he muttered as he landed down.

"No!" A voice shouted from another room.

"Starfire!" Danny shouted as he flew towards the room. Inside, it was a library with a maze made of shelves. He flew on top and looked around and heard Starfire's voice again. He looked for the source and saw the top of a hypno-screen.

Starfire was struggling as she tried to escape, avoiding to look at the giant, swirly book.

"I will not read you book of meanness and swirls!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, two wooden hands appeared and straightened her head towards the screen.

"Now, now, lass. It's for your own good," Mad Mod's voice said as Starfire struggled to get free. "Nothing teaches discipline and respect like a brain-erasing trance. Besides, if you don't stop squirming-"

The ceiling opened and a giant stamp with the words overdue appeared and smashed the first set of chairs in front of her.

"-I won't stop smashing!"

Starfire struggled harder as the stamp was smashing towards her. When the stamp was above her, Starfire screamed when it was going to smash her. Before the giant stamp reached her, Danny pushed her away, saving her from being overdue.

"You okay there, Star?" Danny asked as he blasted the chains away with his Ghost Rays.

"I am fine, thank you," Starfire said. "Are all schools on your planet this horrible."

"It's school, Starfire," Danny replied as the restraints on Starfire were broken. "It's always horrible."

Suddenly, the books around them started flying towards them.

"Let's go!" Danny said as he grabbed Starfire's arm and puller her away. The started exploded as they missed their targets. Danny and Starfire flew through the room when Danny was suddenly hit on the back.

He fell towards the ground when Starfire came and grabbed his arm and him the top of the bookshelf. Danny landed on the top and started jumping from one bookshelf to another, throwing his Ecto-rangs at the books. Starfire flew beside him, firing the books before it could reach them. The two flew towards the exit and closed it. Danny fired some Ecto-goo on the door on the books won't come out. There was an explosion, then nothing.

"Thank you for saving me, friend Danny," Starfire said as she and Danny went through the hallway.

"Don't thank just yet, Star," Danny said as he looked around the place. "As long as we're in here, Mad Mod got us right where he wants us. We can take him down if we can get our hands on him, but every time we escape one trap-"

There was a noise behind them. They turned around and saw four statues with weapons on them.

"-There's another one waiting," Danny finished, glaring at the statues. He grabbed Starfire and ran through the halls, dodging the lasers and missiles.

"Run my duckies! Run all you like," Mad Mod's voice said as the two teens ran through the bizarre hall that keeps changing. "But you'll never get out!"

The two ran until they started falling through a spiral hole. The next thing they knew, they were in a chemistry lab.

"It's no use procrastinating, really," Mad Mod said as Danny and Starfire walked towards the front. "Cause sooner or later, you'll all end up like him!"

Starfire gasped when they saw who was sitting on the front.

"Beastboy!" Danny exclaimed as they ran towards the green changeling.

Beastboy was wearing a pointy, white hat, drool dripping from his mouth and his eyes spinning like the screen.

"A model student that one," Mad Mod commented as Danny and Starfire stared at Beastboy. "Lovely. Sits there quietly. Never thinks about misbehaving. Matter of fact, he never thinks at all!"

"Friend Beastboy, awaken!" Starfire said as she took the cap off him. "Your friends are here. Friend Beastboy?"

Starfire waved her hand in front of Beastboy's face as Danny broke the restraints. Starfire glared at the screen and was about to fire when Danny suddenly stopped her.

"Trust me," Danny said. "Don't."

They looked around the room and saw the chemicals on the beakers and test tubes overflowing.

"Here's your hall pass," Danny said as he handed Beastboy to Starfire. "Meet you outside."

As Starfire flew towards the exit, Danny jumped from one chair to another and spun around in the giant molecular diagram.

_Show of,_ he thought to himself as he closed the door.

Starfire put Beastboy down on the foot of the stairs and tried to get him back to normal.

" Friend Beastboy?" She said, looking at the hypnotized changeling. "It is I, starfire, your friend. Please, speak to me."

When he didn't respond, Starfire shook him, knock on his head and pulled on his ears. When that didn't work, Starfire took a deep breath.

"FRIEND BEASTBOY!" Starfire shouted, causing Danny to clamped his ears.

"I don't think that's working, Star," Danny said as he watched Beastboy fell on the floor, drooling.

"But we must do something or he will remain like this forever," Starfire said, looking at Beastboy.

"It would be nice to have a quiet Beastboy around," Danny mused, causing Starfire to look at him. "I'm kidding Starfire."

Suddenly, they heard a sound. Danny grabbed Starfire, who grabbed Beastboy, and pulled her towards the side of the stairs.

"It's Mad Mod," Danny whispered to Starfire as he let her go. "We'll hide here and ambush him!"

Starfire nodded and Danny grabbed a pair of tonfas, preparing to strike. Beastboy started groaning, causing Danny to look at him.

"Can you keep him quiet?" Danny asked. Starfire looked at Beastboy and covered his mouth. She squiermed when she felt Beastboy's drool all over her hand. Danny looked on the ground and saw a shadow. He nodded at Starfire and the two charged at the figure. Danny was grabbed by a black claw and Starfire saw a cannon in front of her. When the confusion died, the two saw Cyborg, Raven and Robin in front of them, ready to fight.

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed, looking happy. "How glad we are to see you!"

Raven let Danny go and he landed beside Cyborg.

"Nice to see you guys in one piece," Danny said, putting his tonfas away. "This place is driving me crazy!"

"Tell me about it," Cyborg said. "Mad Mod's whacked out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive."

"Better that drowning in paint," Robin said as he wiped of a green smudge on his face. "I'm never taking art class again."

"Where did the foe Mad Mod place you, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, looking at Raven.

"Gym," Raven replied as she lifted her cloak and saw her wearing gym clothes.

"Be glad he didn't put you in a beauty pageant," Danny said, smirking as he saw Raven shiver in fear.

"Everybody seen B.B.?" Cyborg asked. His question was answered when he heard a groan on the floor. They looked down and saw Beastboy moving like a worm, leaving a trail of drool.

"Mad Mod's hypno-screens," Danny replied, looking at his friends. "We can't snap him out of it. We tried anything?"

"Did you try this?" Cyborg asked as he grabbed Beastboy's ear and burped loudly.

Suddenly, Beastboy started laughing.

"Dude!" He said, looking at Cyborg. "Nice one!"

He suddenly noticed everyone.

"Uh…how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?" He asked as he wiped the drool of his shirt.

"Good to have you back, B.B.," Danny said, smirking.

"Wonderful," Starfire said. "Now all we need to do is locate an exit."

"Or we can make one," Cybrog suggested, powering up his cannon.

"Easy," Danny said. "The last time I hit something, it hit back. This entire place must be booby trap."

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Robin asked. "Cause there is no way I'm graduating from this school."

"We can't get out," Raven said, causing everyone to look at her. "Don't you get? Mad Mod is just gonna keep messing with us, until-"

"-We mess with him," Robin said. "But how?"

"That cane of his controls everything in here," Danny said. "So if we take the cane-"

"-We take control-" Cyborg said.

"-And we take him down," Beastboy finished, walking towards the stairs. "Oh I'll find him! That demented doofus is never hypnotizing me again!"

Suddenly, a hypno-screen appeared in front of Beastboy. He abruptly stopped and he started drooling again. Starfire quickly caught her before he could hit the floor.

"Well that was fast," Danny said, looking at Beastboy.

"C'mon," Mad Mod said as he appeared from the floor, balancing his cane with his finger. "Don't you lot ever learn? You're in my world, my duckies!"

He pressed a button on the cane and the door behind him opened.

"You can't win!" He said as he ran through the door.

"Titans, go!" Danny said as he flew towards the door. Robin, Raven and Cyborg followed him, leaving Starfire with Beastboy.

"But how do I-?" Starfire asked, watching her friends go.

"Make him laugh!" Cyborg replied as he exited the room.

Starfire stared at them before she lifted Beastboy in front of her.

"How many okarins does it take to hogie a morflark?" She asked Beastboy. "Fimbar!"

Beastboy just stared at her, drooling.

"Um…boogers?" Starfire said.

Beastboy started laughing.

"Boogers?" He laughed before he realized what happened. "Aw man!"

Starfire ran towards the door, dragging Beastboy behind her.

It was the most bizarre chase the Titans ever had; first they chased Mad Mod, who was riding a scooter, through the halls when he suddenly vanished. They were surprised when a bunch of bananas splattered on the wall. They turned around and saw Mad Mod climbed down a portrait.

Then they chased him through a fountain and suddenly retreated when Mad Mod started firing at them with a missile launcher.

Next they chased him inside a room filled with black spots, which were actually holes. After that, they chased him through a spiraling staircase, when he suddenly pressed a button on his cane, turning the stairs into a slide with a giant crusher on the bottom of the stairs.

After that, they chased Mad Mod through a hall filled with doors. After going through the doors, and losing half of their wits when a dinosaur appeared behind a door, they followed Mad Mod through a secret passage way behind a wall.

When they entered the passageway, the Titans were surprised to what they saw.

"No way," Raven said as they looked at the trees on the other side.

"Is this for real?" Robin asked.

"Only one way to find out," Danny said as they walked towards the exit.

"Looks like the real deal," Cyborg said as they almost reached the exit.

Danny touched the air and suddenly, the exit tore off and the Titans stumbled through the fake exit. Danny looked up and groaned.

"No!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Aw man!" Beastboy complained.

"Where back to where we started!" Danny said as they stood up.

The floor in front of them suddenly flipped, revealing Mad Mod.

"Of course you are, my duckies," he said as he tapped his cane on the ground. The floor he was standing on started floating. "Class is over. And you lot haven't learn a thing. There's a failing grade for each blooming one of you." A glowing red F appeared below his platform.

"There's only one thing you're in," he announced as the door behind the Titans closed, surprising them. "You'll have to repeat the entire lesson! Hahahaha!"

The walls suddenly fell, revealing a giant hypno-screen. Statues appeared, going towards them with weapons, doors and portraits were floating and six chairs appeared, the same chairs they were trapped.

The Titans readied themselves, except for Beastboy, who was once again hypnotized, Raven grabbed him as he started sagging.

"Time for class, my duckies!" Mad Mod announced. "Everyone back to your seats!"

"Not this time, hippie!" Danny shouted. "Titans, get that cane!"

Everyone charged, except Beastboy and Raven, who looked like she wanted to trade places with anyone right now. Statues suddenly fired missiles at the two Titans, causing Raven to make a black dome to protect them.

Cyborg and Robin ran through the smoke. Cyborg gave Robin a boost up, before smashing one of the killer statues. Robin used his acrobatic skills to jump from one flying statue head towards another, breaking them with his staff. Danny and Starfire were flying towards Mad Mod, firing any obstacle that was blocking their way.

"Oi! No rough housing!" Mad Mod exclaimed as he raised his cane. "Do I have to separate you lot?" He pressed the button on his cane.

Just as Danny was about to reach Mad Mod, square pillars started rising from the ground. One of the pillars hit Danny's gut. Starfire tried to follow him but she was suddenly surrounded by pillars. Robin, who was jumping from the statue heads, went face first to a pillar and Cyborg stopped dead when he saw that his way was blocked.

Robin looked around when suddenly lasers were being shot at him. He jumped up from the pillars and threw a birdarang at the statue, destroying it. He then grabbed on another statue, where he held on for dear life. He steered the statue to go towards a door, where in exploded. Robin jumped off and threw a birdarang at Mad Mod, who jumped away. Robin's eyes widen when he saw Mad Mod floating in the air.

Meanwhile, Raven was still carrying Beastboy, while dodging lasers.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted, looking at the three statues that were firing at her. Three glowing tiles cut the statues in half, breaking them. Suddenly, Cyborg was blown away by an explosion, where he painfully landed in front of Raven.

"Little help here," Raven said as Cyborg stood up. "I don't do funny."

"You asked for it," Cyborg said as he pulled down Raven's hood and gave her a wet Willy. Beastboy suddenly laughed as Raven squirmed in disgust.

"Awesome!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Aw not again!" He shouted as Raven put her hood back on, glaring at Cyborg.

Suddenly, statues with giant, robotic spider legs were jumping towards them. Beastboy morphed into a rhino and charged at the statues.

Starfire was flying around the room, firing at the statues when one suddenly grabbed her from behind. Another statue appeared, floating towards her with a glowing chainsaw. Before the chainsaw reached her, Danny kicked it away and blasted the statue behind her.

Danny suddenly noticed a giant hole were the chainsaw ripped. Meanwhile, Cyborg threw one statue towards the others, smashing them into bits. He smirked until a statue shocked him from behind. He fell down and was carried towards a chair just as Raven was captured by another chair.

Above them, Beastboy just smashed another statue when suddenly a giant hypno-screen appeared in front of him. He morphed back into human closed his eyes, turning away.

"Don't look at the screen, don't look at the screen," he said until a robot hand grabbed his head and turned it towards the screen, hypnotizing him once more.

Robin was jumping on the platform when four robot arms suddenly grabbed him and put him on the chairs, restraining him.

Starfire was dodging the lasers when her chair suddenly jumped up and grabbed her, tying her up with glowing chains.

Meanwhile, Danny was flying after Mad Mod, who seemed to be enjoying himself. He kicked and punched at him, but Mad Mod easily dodged him.

"Oh give it a rest, little snot," Mad Mod as he floated in the air. "You already lost!"

He gestured below him, where the other Titans were struggling to get free. Danny growled and jumped towards Mad Mod's cane. Before Mad Mod could react, Danny slipped through the cane, much to the halfa's dismay.

Danny looked back and saw Mad Mod twirling his staff around.

"The cane's not real," Danny said as he looked at the hole on the wall. "Which means everything in here is fake, including Mad Mod!"

He flew pass Mad Mod, which was actually a hologram, and went towards the hole.

"Time for a reality check!" Danny exclaimed.

Mad Mod quickly used his statues to fire missiles at Danny before he could get through the hole, but he was too late; Danny landed on the hole and ran as the missiles exploded behind him.

Meanwhile, in a dark room filled with buttons, levers and screens, and old man was watching the Titans struggle.

"This will teach those ankle bitters some respect," Mad Mod said when he suddenly realized something. "Just a tick… I lost Phantom."

He gasped when the screens started going off.

"This looks important," Danny said as he started pulling wire after wire.

Back at the Titans, the giant hypno-screen started flickering.

"Um… minor technical glitch, my duckies," Mad Mod said, looking very panicked. "Pay no mind. I'll have it fix in a jif-" he suddenly flickered out of existence before he could finish his sentences.

The Titans finally managed to break free from their restraints. The floating pictures and doorways started falling and the statues started crumbling and walls started going up, revealing a lot of gadgets.

Inside, the real Mad Mod panicked as his room started smoking and exploding.

"My machines!" He exclaimed angrily as he walked towards the door. "That meddling little snot will pay for-"

Two gloved hands suddenly grabbed his shirt, stopping him mid-sentence.

"H-hello there, Guvnor," Mad Mod said as Danny pulled him by the shirt.

"Schools over, Mod," Danny said before punching Mad Mod on the face. "And you're going to have twenty years of detention."

Mad Mod groaned before fainting.

_A few minutes later…_

Cyborg opened up a vault on top of him and grinned as he saw sunlight.

"Oh yeah," he cheered as he got out. "This is definitely the real deal."

Raven and Robin climbed out, followed by Mad Mod, who was tied up.

Danny flew up and smiled as he watched a couple of birds fly by.

"School sure looks smaller when you graduate," Danny said, smirking.

"Just don't expect me to go to any reunions," Robin said as they looked at the hole and saw Starfire carrying a still hypnotized Beastboy.

"I cannot awaken friend Beastboy," Starfire cried as she laid Beastboy down. "I have tried the tickling, all matter of bubbly noises and the word underpants! I fear that this time his brain is gone forever!"

"Beastboy had a brain?" Raven said as the others stared at the drooling changeling.

Suddenly, Beastboy sat up and started laughing, causing the others to stare at him.

"Good one!" He laughed before he realized he was insulted. "Dude! That's not funny!" He shouted, glaring at Raven.

"Says the guy who laughed about not having a brain," Robin muttered, causing the others to snort.

"I totally have a brain!" Beasboy continued as they walked away, taking Mad Mod with them. "I just don't use it much."

**And that's it. I actually thought it was funny when Beastboy started laughing about not having a brain. That was classic. Okay, hoped you guys liked it. Time to reply to your reviews.**

**FateOfChaos- It never goes right for superheroes. Just look at Spider-Man; he has a newspaper calling him a menace 42/7. And when Danny started as a hero. And when Iron Man started testing his armor…There's too much heroes to list.**

**nightmaster000- Best part of the story, that one was.**

**princessbinas- Thanks. Glad you liked how I did it.**

**Justus80- I'm still deciding whether Terra be good or bad. And you will see more Rob/Rae moments in the next season.**

**The Virus- Thanks. And you can't infect me. I'm immune!**

**krikanalo- Thanks. Enjoy the story.**

**Blak-Ice- Thanks. That part was high-larious.**

**Kaybugg1- Thanks and wait no more.**

**Cry-Pom- Thanks. I like to give a little twist to things.**

**Yin and Yang- That's the funny part. When you finally feel like it's over, something comes up again.**

**Guest- Update complete. Please enjoy.**

**Plata-Azul Firebird- Well, Danny's a hormonal teenager. He can't help himself. And if you want to know how the Titans fought, imagine the Ninja Turtles switching weapons and have no idea how to use them.**

**NedFynTanon- Thanks and don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**dnieft03- Thank you.**

**Well, that's about it. Next chapter, the Titans are going to meet an old acquaintance of Danny. Don't try guessing, cause you can't. See you later!**


End file.
